Waiting For Forever
by TwilightFan4Life
Summary: A fanfiction based after Eclipse. Basically my personal version of Breaking Dawn. Chapter 17, Wedded Bliss is up. Beware its lemony! Chapter 27 Now up...also a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for Forever

Chapter One

**(A/N: This is the first ****fanfic**** that I have ever written. I'm not for sure how this has turned out. But I hope you all enjoy. Sadly, I own none of these characters and am only borrowing these for a while. I hope I did them justice!)**

Slightly bored and at the verge of insanity, I decided to check my email. Edward was hunting and I couldn't help but feel helplessly alone. As my computer groaned to life, I watched as it went through its slow startup process. The model was long out of date and it was a wonder that it worked at all.

Finally, it had gone through all the necessary processes and I was ready to dial-up. This was going to take a while. I stood up and stretched my legs. Looking around my room, I groaned at the disarray that surrounded me. I was such a slob. As I heard the dialup connect I went back to my computer. It had been a while since I had heard from Renee and I knew she was probably panicked by now.

Since I had dropped the news to her about Edward's and my wedding she hadn't exactly been easy to talk to. This had resulted in a little neglect on my part. Feeling guilty, I had succumbed to finally replying to her prying emails.

As I opened my inbox the first thing I saw was a message from Renee with my full name in all caps as the subject. This wasn't going to be pretty. Knowing there was no turning back now, I opened the email. This was going to be pleasant.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN,

I did not raise you to go off and get married out of high school! You know very well that I respect you and will honor your decision; I just think you need to take some time to think about things more thoroughly. Marriage is not something you just jump into. Hopefully you realize that. I know you love Edward, or at least you think you do, and if that is the case then it can wait. Please consider this! I love you so much Bells. Phil says Hi. Email me soon, I really miss you.

-Renee

I reread this and sighed as I finished it for the second time. She wasn't going to understand that there was such a thing as first and final love. Maybe her and Charlie's relationship hadn't worked out, but that was nothing to compare the love that Edward and I had for each other. Words were beyond the feelings I had at the moment so I just closed out of my email and shut down the decrepit PC.

Looking at the clock, I could see that it was only eight thirty. It was much too early for me to go to bed. Days always seemed to crawl by when Edward wasn't around. For lack of nothing better to do, I decided to take a shower. Grabbing my old sweat pants and t-shirt off the floor I went to the bathroom.

The warm water was refreshing. I stood motionless in the downpour for five minutes just taking in the feeling. How much longer would I get to enjoy this? Taking my strawberry scented shampoo I washed my hair. Feeling completely refreshed, I stepped out and dried myself.

Returning to my room, fully dressed and hair brush in hand I wasn't expecting anyone to be there. I was quite startled to see Edward perched carefully on the end of my bed.

"Edward!" I exclaimed in a quiet whisper. His presence had taken me by surprise and despite myself I found that my hand was grasping at my chest.

"What is it?" he asked in a worried tone and in a blink of an eye he was at my side.

"Nothing," I giggled as I realized the response my reaction had caused.

"Are you sure?" he asked still worried. Looking up into his beautiful godlike face I saw the worry pinned in his expression.

"I'm fine," I smiled and dropping the brush I wrapped my arms around his waist. In return, his arms wrapped around me and at that moment I felt completely safe and at ease.

"Good. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to my love," he purred in his velvety voice. Still looking up at him I saw his mouth twist into his crooked smile. His hand went under my chin and he raised it slightly as he kissed my lips. His cool mouth and his breath were amazing. He could take my breath away in only a matter of seconds and I felt as if I were floating. But all too soon he pulled away and laughed as I knew he would.

"Even I don't have perfect control," he laughed. He held my head to his chest and I listened to his rhythmic breathing. We stood that way for a few minutes until he pulled back and looked down at me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he studied my expression carefully.

"What I think about all the time, you," I replied. I turned my face up to look at him and I could see he was smiling at me. His butterscotch eyes were seemingly piercing into my soul and I felt my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Why so excited?" he asked.

"I'm always excited when I'm with you," He could make my heart leap out of my chest and stop all at the same time.

"If my heart could beat it would be jumping out of my chest," he replied. He then turned his head towards the door of my room as if listening to a far away conversation.

"Charlie?" I guessed. Charlie always seemed to have a way of ruining moments like this.

"Yes. I'll hide," he laughed. He kissed me quickly and went to the closet. Knowing Charlie would think it odd for me be standing in the middle of my bed room I went to my bed and picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights and flipping to a random page, I pretended to read. Just as Edward had foretold, Charlie came to the door of my room.

"Hey Bells," he said sticking his head in the door. His curly hair was in a messy arrangement and I could tell he had been lying on the couch watching whatever sporting event that happened to be on.

"Hey dad," I replied as I sat the book down to give him my attention.

"Just wanted to check in," he smiled and with that he turned and walked away, closing my door behind him. Before I had time to move Edward was lying beside me, his arms wrapped securely around me.

"That was odd," I said finally. Charlie never just checked in on me.

"He thought you were up to something," Edward laughed. His musical laugh was contagious and I found myself laughing as well.

"Ugh. I wish he'd trust me," I complained. Even though Charlie had a good reason to check in on me, it still hurt that he hadn't started trusting me again.

"Charlie has trust issues,"

"I know," I groaned.

"What did you do this evening?" he asked changing the subject.

"Nothing really. Checked my email," I replied.

"What did Renee have to say?"

"The usual," I sighed rereading her message in my head. It was painful that she felt so.

"I'm sorry love," he replied sensing the pain that it was causing me.

"I just wish she would understand," Going over the message in my mind, I dissected it piece by piece. How could she say those things?

"She will in time," he replied confidently

"I don't know," I seriously doubted Renee coming around any time soon. She had a way of keeping grudges.

"Bella, maybe you should call her?" he suggested.

"I don't know about that," I couldn't help but think of how the conversation would turn out. She would start out with the whole hello, I'm happy to hear from you routine, and then go straight for the attack. She was so against the marriage and it was hurtful that she didn't trust my judgment.

"Have you responded to her since you told her?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Well…" I started.

"Bella, you need to speak to her,"

"I know. I just don't know what to say to her. Since the last time we spoke all I have heard from her are emails telling me what a mistake I am making,"

"You can't just ignore her," he said. I knew he was right. Although she didn't agree with my choice and was obviously completely opposed she didn't deserve to be completely cut out of my life. It would be hard enough not communicating with her after I had changed. I had to be the bigger person.

"Bella," he said.

"Oh sorry," I laughed realizing I had spaced out.

"I will leave so you can call," he offered as he started to get up.

"No! That's ok. I don't mind if you hear," He already knew that she was completely opposed to it.

"Well, if you insist," he laughed as he returned to my side. He took the cell phone from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I took the phone. Looking at it gingerly, I flipped it open and dialed Renee's number.

"Hello," she answered in a joyful tone.

"Hey mom," I said. I had to admit, it was nice hearing her voice.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. I could tell she was overwhelmed to hear my voice.

"Mom," I replied.

"How are you?" she asked hurriedly.

"Good, how about you and Phil?"

"Good, Phil's healed up nice, he's started coaching again,"

"That's great mom," I said in faked enthusiasm.

"How's Edward?" she asked. I knew she was only prying for details concerning our relationship.

"He's fine."

"And the plans?"

"They're going fine. Alice is taking care of everything."

"Oh. So the wedding is still on?" she asked her tone sad.

"Yes mom," I answered. Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't she simply be happy for me?

"Bella, dear, I really think you need to think this through," she started.

"Mom, I have made up my mind. There's no one I love better than Edward. He's all I want. When you realize that call me back," I said and with that I snapped the phone shut. Tears were streaming down my face and Edward instantly had me in his arms.

"Bella, its ok." He comforted me. I buried my head into his chest and my salty tears soaked his shirt.

"She will never understand," I said between sobs.

"Give her time Bella," he said before kissing the top of my head.

"It's July Edward," I reminded him.

"She's only human,"

"I wonder if she will even come," I said as I rested my head on his chest.

"She will be there,"

"How do you know?" I asked without thinking.

"Alice, remember?" he laughed.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Did Alice really see her there?"

"I'm sure she did,"

"She didn't, did she?"

"No," he replied.

"I knew it," I said. Tears didn't come, but I felt terribly sad. Renee was my mother and she was supposed to be excited about the whole situation. Instead she had put all her energy into me changing my mind. Charlie had been less trouble than she was. Of course he asked me if I was sure of it. But after I had answered him he was satisfied.

"Bella, I will do all I can to get her here,"

"No Edward. If she doesn't want to be here that's fine with me," I lied. I clenched my jaw and unknowingly I started to grit my teeth.

"Bella,"

"Yes?"

"Let me try,"

"Really, It's ok Edward,"

"She's your mom Bella. She needs to be apart of our wedding,"

"Honestly Edward, if she is going to be the way she is ,maybe it is better off that she wasn't there,"

"Bella.." he started.

"Please Edward. Just leave it alone. If she doesn't want to be apart of it that's fine with me. She will just be the one missing out,"

"Alright," he gave in. I had a feeling he was just saying that to humor me. But at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted some peace of mind.

"Alice is coming," he announced.

"Ugh," I said. If there was one thing I didn't want to think about at the moment it was the wedding. I wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rest in Edward's arms for the rest of the evening-eternity for that matter.

"What's wrong?"

"Just not up to talking over wedding plans,"

"Don't worry," he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before I had time to ask him to explain himself there was a knock at the door. Alice had impeccable timing-sometimes a little too impeccable.

"Bella!" Charlie called. I looked at Edward and he was grinning from ear to ear. He let me go and I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as I came into view.

"Alice," I replied with less excitement. She looked at me worriedly her eyebrows scrunched in the middle.

"Alice has come to stay all night," Charlie informed me. He was smiling pathetically. Alice could easily charm Charlie. It was quit ridiculous how he praised her.

"Rosalie too," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked. I had no problem imagining Alice staying the night. But the fact the Rosalie was coming took me by complete surprise.

"Let's go upstairs!" Alice said and she turned and dragged me up the stairs by the arm.

"Alice, you're going to pull my arm out of socket," I groaned as we entered my room. Edward was lying on the bed, eyes closed.

"You out!" she ordered him.

"Not a chance," he said as opened one of his eyes to look at his sister.

"Edward, your going to ruin all the fun," Alice pouted.

"Can't I join in?" he asked. He was finding something amusing.

"Nope. Jasper and Emmett are waiting for you,"

"What?" I asked. Why would Jasper and Emmett be waiting for him? What was going on?

"You'll see," he laughed as got off the bed and came to me. He bent down and kissed me swiftly.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"I'll be back later," he said.

"Tomorrow," Alice chimed in. I looked at him frowning and he smiled crookedly. What could they be up to?

"I'll be back later," he said to me. He kissed me again and then turned and out the window he went.

"What is going on?" I turned to ask Alice.

"You will see," She was smiling widely; there was something more to this slumber party that I wasn't getting.

"Rosalie is coming?" I asked. Rosalie wasn't very friendly to me. In fact she always seemed to border on the verge of rude with me.

"She'll be here in approximately 2 minutes twenty seven seconds,"

"Will you at least give me a hint?" I asked. Walking across my small bedroom I plopped down on my bed and laid my head on the pillow.

"Not a chance," she giggled. She came to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Why didn't you tell me Alice?" I asked remembering the conversation I had with my mom.

"Tell you what?" she asked confusedly.

"Tell me that Renee wasn't going to be at my wedding,"

"Oh…that,"

"Yeah, that," How could this seem like such a small matter to her?

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was just hoping we could change her mind,"

"It's ok Alice. I just wish you would have told me,"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry about anything,"

"Really Alice, I had a feeling this was going to happen,"

"There's still time…" she started.

"Really, if she doesn't want to be there then its ok,"

"Rosalie is here," she announced and she stood and walked down the stairs. I lay motionless on my bed, waiting the impending doom that was to come. A few moments later, Alice and Rosalie danced into my room, carrying copious bags of stuff.

"What's all that?" I asked. Both were loaded down with bags on top of bags of stuff.

"What's a bachelorette party without the works?" Rosalie asked as she put the bags down.

"A bachelorette party?" I asked in shock. No! Not this! Why were they doing me this way?

"Yeah. We knew you wouldn't go along with it so we decided to surprise you," Alice laughed.

"Ugh," I groaned. They knew I hated parties and all the attention that came along with it. I closed my eye lids and I waited for it to be over with.

"Bella, really enough with the melodrama. It's going to be ok. It's just going to be us and Angela," Alice said. I opened my eyes at the mention of Angela. She was one of the few friends I had made when I came to Forks. If she was coming, I guess I could make the best of things.

"Well, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Nothing major. Just some makeovers, pedicures, you know," Rosalie said. I felt a small feeling of relief spread throughout my body. This might not be bad at all.

"That's it?" I asked as I sat up in my bed.

"Yes," Alice said.

"I guess its ok then," I replied. Knowing Alice, it could have been a lot worse. Giving in at this point was just easier.

"Angela will be arriving soon," Alice said as she began to take things from the bags. Noticing the items I couldn't help but laugh. She was pulling out copious amounts of makeup that I knew she had bought just for this occasion. She and Rosalie never wore makeup; any addition to them would only take away from their beauty.

"What's so funny Bella?" Rosalie asked dumbfounded by my sudden outburst.

"I was just amused by the makeup," I replied honestly.

"The makeup?"

"Yes. It's odd you brought so much,"

"Odd?"

"It's just that neither you nor Alice wear it and I found it amusing that you should have so much of it,"

"Oh," She obviously didn't see the humor in it.

"Where did you get it all?" I asked turning my attention to Alice.

"Here and there," she said casually. Looking closer at the makeup, I could see that this was no ordinary drug store brand. The labels on the tubes and compacts were in a language other than English. I'd almost guarantee that it was in French.

"Alice! Did you get this in France?" I asked before realizing what I was saying.

"Yeah," she replied simply. I was awed at the casual response. I should be used to their obvious wealth by now. But, at times, I found myself taken back by it.

"Angela will be here soon?" I asked changing the question.

"Yes, in thirty seconds," she replied.

"I'll go ahead and start downstairs,"

"Good idea,"

I walked slowly out of the room and got to the top of the steps before Angela could knock on the door. Hearing the gentle thud I walked quickly down the rest of the stairs and pulled the door open quickly.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed. She had a duffle bag in hand and I could see she was struggling with its weight. I moved out of the way to let her in.

"Angela, I'm glad you came"

"Me too," she said. I nodded in recognition to Charlie and Angela and I walked up the stairs to my room.

We entered my room to see Alice and Rose setting up different make-over stations. In one area a make up station had been set up, in another a pedicure station, and in yet another one a manicure station was waiting.

"Angela, its good to see you!" Alice exclaimed in recognition of our new addition to the party.

"It's nice to see you again Alice,"

"Let me take that from you," Alice said pointing to the stuffed duffle bag.

"Thanks," she replied handing it over. Alice took it over and with fainted weakness she pretended to slouch under its weight. Knowing her real strength, I had to turn away not to laugh.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I plopped down on my bed. Angela sat beside me and we waited for the two sisters to unleash their plans.

"Well, I was thinking one of you could have a manicure while the other had a pedicure," Rosalie said. Her mood had turned into a cheerful one, which was odd considering her usual rude behavior towards me.

"Sounds good!" Angela said as she stood up. Following her lead I went to the pedicure station while she took advantage of the manicure that Rosalie was offering. Alice winked as she took my foot and emerged it in the foot bath she had waiting.

"So, you and Edward were having a pretty intense conversation," she stated.

"Yeah," I replied.

"We will have your mom here you know,"

"Honestly Alice, if she doesn't want to be a part of it then its ok. I don't want to force her into anything she doesn't want to be a part of,"

"She's just being stubborn,"

"Really, I'm ok with it,"

"Bella, I know you better than that,"

"Alice, please. Just take my word for it,"

"Alright,"

"Is this the end of it?"

"Not a chance," she laughed.

"Please Alice?"

"Bella, you'll thank me later,"

"Alice, I'm not sure if I even want her there now," I lied. Of course I wanted Renee to be there. It hurt me that she was so against the wedding. I had supported her throughout all her crazy schemes, and she couldn't even support me on my wedding day.

"Bella, you are a terrible liar," Alice said seriously as she took my left foot from the bath.

"Really, I don't want any trouble. If she has better things to do I'll be fine without her," I said finally.

"If you say so," Alice said. I let it go and with that she started drying off my feet. I watched as she carefully wiped off the water and took out the red nail polish I knew she would use.

"You really need to take better care of you feet," she scolded. Shrugging my shoulders, I watched as she painted my toenails carefully. The red color popped instantly next to my pail skin.

"That's pretty," Angela said as she came up behind me.

"Thanks," Alice said in her chiming voice. She finished the last toe nail and she lay my foot carefully against the floor.

"Your finger nails are cute," I said noticing the pretty pink color Rosalie had used.

"Thanks, I love the color Rose used," she said excitedly.

"Are you ready for your pedicure?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Taking the hint I stood up and went to the manicure station where Rosalie was waiting. Surprisingly she had a smile on her face as she pulled out my computer desk chair for me to sit at.

"Thanks Rosalie," I said as I took the seat.

"No problem," She sat at the end of the bed and she took her hand in mine. She examined my nails carefully and I could see from the look on her face she was less than impressed.

"You need to stop chewing at these," she said finally as she took a file and started smoothing out the jagged edges my teeth had left behind.

"Yeah," I replied in agreement. I always had a bad habit of biting my nails when I was nervous. Rosalie remained quiet so my mind drifted and it landed where it always did-Edward. I thought of his beautiful face and of his wonderful smell. I thought of what he would be doing right now and I became worried. Why were Jasper and Emmett waiting on him? What did they have planned?

"All done," Rosalie said bringing me from my day dream. Looking down at my freshly painted nails I saw the same red color that was on my toes.

"Thanks," I said. The work was flawless.

"Done Rosalie?" Alice asked. She had finished Angela and she was waiting for us at the makeup area.

"Yes," Rosalie said as she stood. I followed her lead and went to the other side of the bed were they had both Angela and I sit.

"I'll take Bella!" Alice chimed. Picking up the face powder she went to work. On the other side of me Angela was getting the same treatment from Rosalie.

"This makeup is fabulous," Angela said.

"Thanks," Rosalie said.

"I can't even tell your applying any,"

"Yes, it's very light weight," The makeup was indeed very light weight. If not for the applicator I wouldn't even know it was being applied.

"Edwards fine," Alice said as if she could read my mind. I knew instantly that it was my expression giving myself away..

"I know," I laughed. It was still painful for me to be away from him.

"Jasper and Emmett are taking care of him," she laughed. I looked at her seriously then. My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning that they are keeping him entertained,"

"How?"

"Hunting," she said.

"Oh," I replied. I felt silly for asking. Of course Jasper and Emmett wouldn't do anything silly. Alice merely smiled and continued her work by adding a shade of blush to my cheeks.

Finally, adding lip gloss to my lips Alice was finished.

"Have a look!" she said excited as she handed me a mirror. Looking into the mirror and seeing my reflection I was surprised. My eyes looked bright under the smoky eye shadow she had applied and my cheeks looked as if they were sporting a natural blush. She did wonders with makeup.

"Wow," I said.

"Like it?" she asked.

"Yes!" I replied honestly.

"I was thinking something like this would be nice for the wedding,"

"I like it,"

"Good!"

"Oh, Bella, you look amazing!" Angela said as she turned to look at me. She too looked amazing. Rosalie and Alice smiled at each other.

"You look nice too!" I said.

"Thanks Rosalie!" She said turning to smile at her makeup artist.

"Thanks Alice!" I said following her lead.

"Your welcome!" Alice and Rosalie said in almost perfect sync.

"We have to do something with her hair," Rosalie said in a disgusted tone. I realized then that I had neglected to brush it out after I got out of the shower. It more than likely looked like pile of hay.

"Let's get it brushed and dried and go from there," Alice said.

"Where is your hair dryer?" Rosalie asked.

"In that bag," I said pointing out my bag of toiletries. She took the bag from the corner and taking the hair dryer out she returned to her position to the left of me. Alice took the brush from the floor where I had dropped it earlier and started to smooth through the mess.

"How did you let your hair get like this?" Alice complained and she carefully pulled the brush through the tangles.

"Well…" I laughed.

"I think that's good Alice," Rosalie interrupted. Taking the hair dryer she methodically dried my hair. It didn't take very long because it was almost dry from the air. She turned off the dryer and Alice once again brushed through my hair.

"Should we curl it?" Alice asked

"No, I think this looks nice," Rosalie said.

"Me too," Angela joined in.

"Straight it is then," Alice laughed.

"The clothes now?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed enthusiastically.

"What?" I asked. I looked at Angela and she merely looked pleased. Did she know something that I didn't?

"Clothes, you know, stuff you wear?" Alice asked as she drug another bag forward.

"But why?" I asked.

"Surely you didn't think we'd let you go out in that," Rosalie said laughing.

"Out!" I exclaimed. I knew there had to be more. I just didn't realize what.

"Yes, you know, out," Alice said in a calm cheerful voice. She was obviously gaining amusement from my reaction.

"Where?" I asked. _Please be with Edward, please somewhere with Edward!_

"To Port Angeles," she stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Port Angeles, to Dandy's," she said.

"What?" I asked. Dandy's was a popular night club in Port Angeles and it was no where I was interested in.

"You are slow tonight Bella," Rosalie said.

"I don't want to go to Dandy's," I replied. I was starting to become angry. Why had they tricked me?

"Bella, cooperate please," this was coming from Angela. So she had been in on it all along.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Not really," Alice laughed. Knowing there was nothing I could do, I gave in. Alice took out a silvery baby doll top and a pair of designer jeans from her bag.

"That's not for me!"

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"I would never wear that!"

"I know,"

"Don't you have anything else?" I asked.

"Well, I have this dress," she said as she took out a very short spaghetti strap dress. Knowing the first outfit would be more comfortable I opted for it.

"I thought so," she laughed as she helped me dress.

"I have no shoes for this,"

"Yes you do," she said as she handed me a pair of black flats.

"Thanks," I said in false gratefulness.

"No problem,"

Looking in the mirror, I was amazed at how pretty the outfit was. I didn't bother to look at the tags to see the price or the designer. I knew I would just be taken back from what I would see.

Angela was dressed in a cute knee length dress that was in a dark shade of purple. It suited her nicely.

"Nice," I said as I looked at Angela.

"You too," she smiled. Remembering I was mad at all of them I merely shook my head. They all shared a laugh at my expense and they then drug me out of the house.

"Will be back later Charlie," Alice called as we went out the door.

"Ok," he said. I then realized that he had been in on the whole situation to. I was becoming angry at the whole lot.

"Why am I surprised?" I groaned as I got into Rosalie's red BMW.

"I really don't know," Alice said as she sat beside me on the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Watching the city lights come into view, I grew steadily nauseous. Did they not realize how clumsy I was? Did they not know that I refused to dance at all costs? This was going to be a long night, a very long night.

"Bella," Alice said.

"What?"

"Cheer up. You're supposed to be having fun,"

"You know I don't dance,"

"It's just this one night Bella," Angela interjected.

"Really, I have two left feet,"

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be fine," Angela comforted. If only she realized how clumsy I actually was.

"It's just down this street, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," My heart began to thud with this response. I was more than nervous, I was anxious.

"Calm down," Alice whispered.

"I can't calm down," I whispered back but a lot louder than I had attended.

"We won't let you make a fool of yourself," Angela replied as she turned in her seat to smile at me.

"I honestly don't dance,"

"Just humor us, please?"

"Fine," I replied angrily. Stupid vampires, why didn't they just take the hint?

"Here we are," Alice chirped as Rosalie pulled up to valet parking. The young valet smiled brightly as he saw Rosalie's shiny BMW pull forward.

"Can I take your keys mam?" the greasy little valet asked as we got out of the car.

"Here, I know how many miles are on it," Rosalie replied coldly as she handed the boy the keys.

"Yes mam," he replied coldly. His plans of a joy ride were shot down.

"Take care of it,"

"I will," With that we walked to the door and waited to be acknowledged to get in. Maybe we wouldn't get in. This sent a small flutter of hope in my chest. But of course we'd get in. Look at how beautiful Alice and Rosalie were. There was no chance that we would be rejected. They could charm the pants off of any man just by simply looking their way.

"Hello ladies," the big doorman said as we walked up.

"Hello," Alice said flirtatiously. I knew then I had no luck, we would be getting in the club.

"You ladies want in?" he asked.

"Of course," Rosalie spoke this time. He seemed to be dumbstruck for a moment. I sympathized with him for a moment, Edward could always charm me.

"Well come on in," he croaked and moved a side allowing us to pass. The music from the club greeted us first. It was a loud thumping song I hadn't heard before. We walked past a few guys that were giving us looks. Rosalie smiled at them and we continued into the club until we came to a table in a corner. Lights were flashing all over the dance floor and both girls and guys were dancing like I had never seen people dance before. I instantly regretted not putting up a fight. I didn't want to be here.

"Bella," Alice called out over the loud thumping of the music.

"What?" I called back.

"Calm down! Everything is going to be fine!"

"I don't know Alice,"

"Come on Bella, let's dance!" Angela said excitedly as she grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me onto the dance floor. I resisted easily and instead sat down on the bench behind the table.

"Not right now!"

"Why not?" she pouted as she took a seat beside me. Rosalie and Alice sat down with grim looks on their faces.

"I can't dance,"

"Yes you can,"

"No. Really, I can't,"

"Bella," Rosalie called over the music.

"What?"

"You have to dance," she called back.

"No, really, It's not a good idea," I said. As I did this I noticed Alice whispering something to Rosalie. She only smiled at whatever idea Alice was proposing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just told her not to make you dance," Alice called back smiling. This was certainly not what I expected to hear. If anything, I thought they were plotting against me.

"Thanks,"

"Thirsty?" Rosalie asked as she stood.

"Yeah," Angela replied.

"Yeah," I replied to. No harm would come if I drank a soda or two. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad after all. Rosalie smiled in response to our answers and went and got the drinks.

"So Bella, tell me about the wedding?" Angela asked as we waited for Rosalie to return with our sodas.

"To be honest, I don't really know much of what's going on. Alice is taking care of everything,"

"Really? What about your dress?"

"Alice,"

"You let her pick out your dress?" Angela asked in shock. I could see through the corner of my eye that Alice was being amused by this.

"Yes, her taste is much better than mine,"

"But, it's your dress!"

"I couldn't have picked out a better one,"

"So it's exactly what you want?

"Yes, it's perfect," I said. The image of the perfectly laced old fashioned dress flashed in my mind. It was beautiful. No more than just beautiful, it was perfect.

"You must have lot of confidence in her,"

"I do," I said. I could see Alice beaming at my response. Of course I had confidence in her; she would do better than I ever could.

"Here you go ladies," Rosalie said as she sat a couple of cokes down in front of us.

"Thanks Rosalie," Angela said excepting the drink.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she said as she took her seat. She had two drinks in hand for her an Alice. Both of them looked at the drinks with expressions near disgust.

"Wow. That's good," Angela said.

"It's just coke," I laughed as I took a sip. There was something different about it. It still tasted like coke, but there was something funny about it.

"What's up with it?" Angela asked.

"Nothing. Maybe they just have their carbonation off?" Alice suggested as she faked taking a drink of her coke.

"Definitely," Rosalie said as she sat the glass down after appearing to take a drink. Angela seemed content with this answer, but I was not so easily convinced. I stared at it trying to unlock the mystery.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm just not very thirsty," I lied. My mouth was parched.

"Don't be silly, your lips are dried out," Angela replied laughed. She was right, my lips were more than just dried, they were cracking I was so thirsty. Under their watchful eyes I took another sip of the funky coke. I just didn't trust them. It seemed like something was up. The next drink wasn't quite as bad as the first. In fact, it tasted pretty good. Maybe I was just overacting.

"The coke's pretty good isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I admitted as I sat down the empty glass.

"What another one?" Rosalie asked as she pushed her glass forward.

"Sure," The coke tasted amazing. Whatever was different, I didn't care. I was starting to feel good, like nothing could possibly go wrong. Angela was in a fit of hysterics and I really could pin the reason she was laughing in the first place. But, before I knew it, I was laughing to. Alice and Rosalie looked thoroughly pleased with each other.

"How about a dance now?" Alice asked as she stood.

"No," I laughed.

"Come on Bel-la," Angela giggled as she stood and grabbed my arm.

"It will be fun," Rosalie interjected as she stood. Feeling like I was being the party pooper I stood up and followed them to the dance floor. As soon as we were on the dance floor all the apprehensions I had were gone. I didn't know why, couldn't explain it, but I felt like I was sort of invincible. I let loose on the dance floor. Dancing like I didn't even know myself capable of dancing. Rosalie and Alice were having a ball. Angela was going crazy on the dance floor. She seemed to be having a little to much fun.

"Bella," she laughed as she came on to me on the dance floor.

"What?" I yelled still dancing to the thundering music.

"I see Ben!" she laughed.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Where is he?"

"Right there," she said pointing out her unhappy looking boyfriend.

"What's his problem?" I asked as I stopped dancing.

"He wants to take me home," she giggled.

"But why?"

"Something about me being drunk," she laughed.

"Drunk!?!" I laughed. That was impossible; we hadn't had anything to drink.

"I know," she burst out in laughter. My head started spinning and I realized what had happened. Rosalie and Alice had given us spiked drinks. I looked over at their direction and they were looking highly worried.

"Maybe you should go with him," I said my tone still happy.

"Yeah, he's such a party pooooper," she laughed.

"Bye Angela," I said as she turned to walk away.

"Bye Bel-la," she said as she walked wobbly legged to Ben.

"Alice," I said in a quite but angry whisper that I knew she would hear.

"What is it Bella!" she asked.

"What in the hell did you do to me?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You did to,"

"I didn't,"

"So, you didn't give me an alcoholic drink?"

"Nope," she said to casually. I looked her over and just seeing her expression gave me giggles. I just couldn't be mad.

"Bella," the velvety familiar voice came from behind me.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as I turned around to see him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm great!"

"Really?" he replied laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just amusing,"

"What is?"

"You,"

"Do you know what they did to me?"

"No idea,"

"Edward," I groaned. I realized we were still on the dance floor and gaining quite an audience. Feeling a bit embarrassed I grabbed Edwards arm and started walking to our booth.

"What is it?" he asked as we sat down at the booth.

"You know what happened!" I said loudly.

"I do,"

"Did you know this would happen?"

"Yes,"

"And you let them drag me here?" I asked angrily. At that moment, my happiness had flooded from me and I wasn't feeling good at all.

"Bella, you look pale,"

"I'm always pale," I groaned. I leaned over in the seat as a wave of nauseas hit me.

"I think I better get you out of here,"

"Yeah," I said as I attempted to stand. My legs were too wobbly and I could feel myself going down. Before I could hit the floor, in a white flash Edward was there to save me.

"Gotcha, love,"

"Edward,"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel so good,"

"I'll get you home,"

"Could you take me to the bathroom first?" I asked. My stomach was churning horribly.

"Yes," He steadily navigated us through the crowded club. Giving Rosalie and Alice a hateful look he took me into the women's bathroom. Lucky for us, it was clear.

"Just put me down,"

"Ok," He replied and he sat me down carefully. I wobbled for a moment and then I carefully walked over to the stall, pushed it open, and then I hit me. Before I knew what had happened, I was on all fours throwing up into the toilet.

"Bella," Edward called from outside the stall.

"I'm ok," I said in between gagging. If it was the last thing I did, I was going to get Alice and Rosalie back. They would pay for this. Yet another wave hit me and I was vomiting again. I must have locked the door because Edward broke it down to get to me.

"Bella," he said in a worried tone.

"I'm alright," I groaned again. My whole body was shaking from the vomiting spell. I pushed myself up carefully and holding on to the side of the stall I flushed the toilet. My knees started knocking horribly and I knew it was only a second until they went out one me. Being very perceptive of this, Edward picked me up and took me out of the stall.

"Ready?"

"Yes," I said. He packed me out of the bathroom and out of the club. Rosalie and Alice were no where in sight. Resting my now throbbing head against his cool chest, I watched as he carried me out of the club.

"Edward," I said as he put me in his car.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You might want to get a bag in case,"

"Look in the floor," Following his instruction I could see a trash bag folded neatly on the floor board. So he did know what was going to happen. Feeling too bad to get angry I simply nodded and he closed the door. In a flash on an eye he was in the driver's seat and he was driving down the road away from Port Angeles. I closed my eyes, knowing the speed and my current condition it would not be hard to make me motion sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My head was throbbing horribly when the car came to a stop. Edward came to my side, opened the door, and took me in his arms and packed me. I kept my eyes closed from fear of becoming sick. I had gotten lucky on the way back and the trash bag hadn't been used. I felt him packing me up a set of stairs and he opened the door of the house with only one hand, keeping me safely against him as he packed me into the house.

I opened my eyes when I felt him lay me down on a very plush bed. Looking around the room I could see we hadn't went to Charlie's, instead we were in his room.

"Edward," I said as I sat up.

"What is it, love," he said as wrapped his arms around me.

"I think you should take me home," Charlie didn't know that I was staying here, he would be worried.

"You're staying the night," he said simply.

"But what about Charlie?"

"He knows,"

"He does" I asked a little angrily. How could my own father let two girls take me out to get drunk?

"Well, he knows you're here." He clarified. My head was spinning and throbbing all at the same time.

"Edward,"

"Yes?"

"I need to go to the bathroom,"

"Ok," He said. He let me go and I got off the bed. My legs were still weak but I was able to make it into the bathroom. I closed the door and headed directly to the toilet. Yet another wave of sickness hit me and I again found myself on all fours. I had locked the door, but of course, Edward had come in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, no, I don't know," I said as I shook. Flushing the toilet, I attempted to stand. Seeing that I was having trouble, Edward came to my rescue.

"I think you should try to sleep,"

"I don't think I can," My head was killing me, my stomach still unsure, how was I going to go to sleep?

"You can try," he said as he took me back to his bedroom. He put me back and the bed. Wrapping me in the covers he took me in his arms and started humming my lullaby. I listened to his velvety voice and I found myself becoming drowsy. My eye lids began to flutter as I drifted helplessly to sleep. The last thing I remembered was the cool touch of his lips on my forehead.

The next morning, or should I say afternoon, was not pleasant. I woke up with a terrible headache and I felt as if I had been hit my something hard.

"Hello sleepy head," Edward greeted me as my eyes opened.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, about two,"

"What?" I asked as I sat up way to quickly. My head swam horribly. Putting both my hands on the side of my head, my vision began to become clear.

"Are you ok Bella?" he asked as sat next to me on the bed.

"Just hung over," I groaned. I thought the full effects of the night before would surely be worn off by now. But unfortunately I was not that lucky.

"Can I get you something?" he asked as he pulled me into his lap. I rested my head against his cool body and instantly felt better.

"Just stay still," He became hard as stone as I rested my head against his chest. Hearing his rhythmic breathing, my headache slowly subsided. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Go away Alice!" Edward yelled in return.

"Ouch," I complained rubbing my head. I couldn't believe a voice so beautiful could hurt so much.

"Sorry love," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Do you have any Tylenol?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I'm sure Carlisle does,"

"I've got some," Alice called from behind the door.

"Fine," I said quietly. She came in cheerfully and handed me the medicine with a glass of water.

"Thanks," I grumbled as I accepted it. Putting the pills in my mouth, I followed it with the water. Handing her back the glass I rested my head back against Edward and closed my eyes.

"Sorry Bella,"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Alice," I groaned.

"Ok," she replied hurtfully. I heard her walk out of the room closing the door behind me.

"Bella," Edward said quietly.

"Yes?" I asked in little more than a whisper.

"She is really sorry," I knew deep down Edward was right. I just didn't feel like moving at the moment.

"I know," I heard him chuckle lowly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," he about choked.

"Edward," I said as I turned to look in his eyes. He was busting now. His laughter filled the room. Despite my horrid headache, I enjoyed the sound.

"It's just I saw Alice's thoughts when she entered the room," Oh no! What could he have seen?

"Oh no!" I groaned.

"I didn't know you could move like that,"

"Edward!" I exclaimed my face as red with embarrassment. I would normally never do that, and I would certainly never want him to see it.

"What, it was cute," he said as his cool hand rubbed against my glowing cheek.

"No, it was embarrassing,"

"You dance, um, well,"

"I do not,"

"Ok, but it was interesting,"

"Edward," I groaned as I buried my head against his chest. He was not meant to see that. My face was fully ignited in embarrassment. I wasn't for sure how big of a fool I had made myself, but I was sure it wasn't good.

"Bella, sweet heart, don't be embarrassed," He comforted. I felt him kissing the top of my head.

"How can I not be?" I asked head still hid.

"You didn't know what you were doing," he laughed.

"Obviously,"

"So, I'm taking it you don't want any drinks at the wedding," he laughed.

"Definitely not," He was laughing again. I smiled against his chest. I guess it was quite amusing. I laughed a little at myself as I thought of the image of my dancing.

"Are you laughing?"

"No," I lied as I continued to giggle. His cool hand was under my chin and he tilted my face up to his. He looked at me and I couldn't manage to keep a straight face. I burst out laughing and he joined in.

"You are too," he laughed as he watched me giggle. The sound of our laughter filled the room. My headache had subsided and I felt myself enjoying the laugh.

Our laughter finally subsided and I looked into his intensely beautiful butterscotch eyes and felt them burn into my soul. He had my heart and soul forever. There could never be anyone else for me-he was my one and only.

"I love you Edward," I said still gazing into his golden pools.

"I love you Bella," he said and tilting my chin slightly he bent down and kissed me slowly. His chilly lips felt wonderful on mine. His breathe smelled amazing-he was amazing. My heart beat was steadily quickening, my breathing non existent.

"Breathe Bella," he said as he held me to his chest. Taking a couple of deep breathes; I listened to his breathing. I felt him smelling my hair.

"What are you thinking love?" he asked bringing me from my trance.

"Of you," I replied.

"What about me?" he asked chuckling.

"Of how perfectly wonderful you are,"

"My sweet Bella, you are wonderful,"

"I am just human,"

"You are my heart and soul, you are my everything," Edward said so intensely that I had to look up at his face. His eyes were almost burning, his expression serious.

"You are my everything Edward. Without you I would have no existence," I said finally. His expression changed dramatically. It wasn't a happy one, more of a thoughtful one.

"Bella, as much as I have fought against it, as much as I have tried not to give into it, I want you forever," he admitted. This made my heart grow inside my chest. He wanted me forever, he wanted me. He would be mine, and I would be his-forever.

"Forever Edward," I repeated. It sounded wonderful. Not only would I spend a lifetime with him but many more over.

"Forever Bella,"

"That's all nice and sweet, but we have things to do," Alice interrupted. She was standing in the door and looking thoroughly amused by us.

"Alice!" I groaned. Edward laughed quiet loudly.

"What?" I asked.

"You should go with her,"

"Oh, but why?" I whined. I wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of the day.

"Trust me, ok?" He looked down at me and his eyes met mine. He dazzled me easily, not that I objected.

"Alright,"

"You, in the shower," Alice ordered. I looked at Edward and before he let me go he kissed me. Not as intensely as the first kiss, but it was special to me all the same. He sat me carefully on the ground and slightly swaying from being left light headed from the kiss I went to take my shower.

After an hour of Alice grooming and dressing me I was ready. She had picked out the most ridiculous short red dress for me to wear. I felt completely uncomfortable. I walked out of her bedroom and unexpectedly found myself in a pale of cold steel arms.

"Bella, you look absolutely amazing," Edward crooned in my ear. He kissed my neck slowly and my knees knocked together.

"Are you alright love?" he asked still kissing my neck.

"Y-yes," I stuttered coming out of the temporary comma that he had put me in.

"Bella," Alice complained as she came into view.

"It's my fault," Edward laughed. He quit kissing me, but still held me in his arms.

"Edward, any time today would be nice,"

"Alright, alright," He let me go and I found that I simply couldn't move. We were like magnets and I couldn't pull myself away from him.

"Bella," Alice said impatiently.

"I'm coming," I groaned as I walked away. Edward was in a fit of laughter. I didn't dare turn around; I knew if I did I would not be going anywhere with Alice today.

Walking to Alice's car I felt as if I were floating. Edward had left me speechless. He had made my day just uttering those few choice words. We had eternity together.

"Bella, get in," Alice commanded. Noticing I was standing by her car I opened the door and slid in closing it behind me. She started the car and drove away from the beautiful mansion. I finally came out of the daze and realized we were half way to Port Angeles.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall," Alice chirped cheerfully.

"For what?"

"You will see," she giggled. I wasn't for sure if I would like her surprise. The last one wasn't exactly a hit in my book.

"Oh great,"

"Don't be pessimistic,"

"How could I not be?"

"Just one store," she promised.

"I highly doubt that," I said. Once you got Alice in a mall, there was no way of getting her out until she was ready or spent out. Seeing that it was unlikely that she could spend their wealth, she could shop till she pleased.

"I have other things to do today,"

"Oh. Sorry,"

"I'm doing you a favor, trust me," she said.

"Alright," I groaned.

Looking out the window the city came into view. As small as it was, it had so much more to offer compared to Forks. The mall was in the middle of the small tourist trap and it didn't have a lot to offer, well compared to all the malls in Phoenix anyway.

Getting out of the car at the mall Alice seemed impatient.

"What is it?" I asked as she practically dragged me into the mall.

"I just have a lot to do," she complained.

"Chill out Alice,"

"Bella, the wedding is in three weeks!"

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way Bella," she said as she dragged me past my favorite store. When I was with her I was forbidden to go in there. She said I had more than enough jeans and t-shirts to last me a lifetime.

"Here we are!" she said as she stopped in front of Victoria's Secret. I was already dreading this trip. What did she have in mind?

"Alice, I'm not going in there!" I exclaimed stopping short of the entrance of the small store.

"Bella, come on," she groaned and she took my arm. I followed her in, against my will, and saw that we were being stared at. Giving in she released my arm and I followed her around the store.

"What is this all about?" I asked looking at the skimpy underwear laid out to view.

"You seriously don't know?"

"No,"

"You need some lingerie,"

"No, I don't,"

"Alright. You honestly don't want something sexy for Edward?" I hadn't thought of it that way. The underwear I had was fairly basic and nothing to be ogled at.

"Ok," I resigned.

"Thought so," she laughed.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor?"

"What is it?

"Don't let him see it,"

"Will do," she smiled. Even though I wouldn't admit, I was happy she brought me here. I wanted to please Edward in every way possible and plus, what could some cute undies hurt? She picked up a few items here and there and I blushed at something's she picked up. I watched as she went through the store grabbing various pieces. I gingerly looked at the underwear; it was nothing I would ever wear before. Coming to a corner at the back of the store I saw it- The perfect lingerie.

"Alice," I said in little more than a whisper. In a couple of seconds she was by my side looking at the clothing.

"That's perfect Bella," she said. She grabbed it off the display and heading to the dressing room I embarrassingly tried on the many sets of lingerie. Some were way too raunchy for my taste, and to my surprise Alice agreed. We chose a couple of sets of sexy, but not to giving lingerie and of course she bought a mountain of panties for me.

Leaving the store we were covered in bags. It was almost embarrassing as I noticed the looks we were attracting. But true to her word we left the mall as soon as we were out of Victoria's Secret.

During the car ride home, I listened intently to the music over the radio. It wasn't exactly my taste, but it was upbeat and I couldn't help but listen to the feel good tunes.

"Were here," she announced as she pulled up to her drive way. She had stashed the bags in her trunk, so I knew they were safe. I just hoped she could keep him out of her mind.

"Remember, keep him out of your mind!" I instructed.

"I heard that," he yelled from inside the house. I laughed as I entered the living room. He was watching the television as I entered the room.

"I'm glad you did,"

"I'll get it out of her you know,"

"Don't let him trick you Bella,"

"I won't,"

"You couldn't stop me," He laughed and he was instantly before me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You wouldn't Edward," I groaned.

"Wouldn't I?"

"No,"

"And why not?"

"Because I love you to much and you wouldn't do something to upset me,"

"That's not fair," he groaned.

"Didn't say I fought fair," I laughed. He too laughed. He had used this line on me a hundred times. It was good getting to be the one using it.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look in that dress?" he asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Edward," I groaned.

"Bella," he groaned back. He was definitely not fighting fair. I had to be strong. I couldn't let him get this out of me.

"Please let it be a surprise?"

"Is it that important to you?" he asked as he pulled me slightly away from him to look me in the face.

"Yes," I said shaking my head.

"Alright, dearest Bella," he said.

"Thanks," I replied smiling. I hugged him around the waste and smiled as he returned the hug. At that precise moment, my stomach growled loudly.

"Haven't you eaten anything?" he asked laughing at my stomach's unruly grumble.

"Umm..no," I admitted.

"Bella, you need to eat," he scoffed. I didn't disagree. My stomach was growling viscously.

"Alright,"

"What do you want?"

"Well, as bad as I hate to say it, I better go home and cook,"

"You know we have things here,"

"Yeah, but Charlie,"

"Oh, I guess he would like you back,"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I'll take you,"

"Thanks," He swooped me off my feet bridal style and packed me to the Volvo. Putting me down, he opened the door for me and I slid in. Closing it behind me, he in a blink of an eye was in the driver side.

"That was fast," I laughed. He laughed to, and starting the car pulled out of the drive way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie was more than glad to see me. He was about to resort to ordering pizza, but was much more pleased that I was making Grandma Swan's stroganoff. Putting the ingredients together, I watched them sizzle in the pan.

"That smells terrific,"

"Thanks Dad,"

"You're welcome,"

"Is there something you were wanting?" Charlie never had been good with words. I had a feeling he was trying to spit something out, and another that told me I didn't want to know what it was.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute,"

"Ok,"

"Well, I have just noticed that you haven't been talking to Renee,"

"Dad, it's nothing to worry about,"

"It's just I think you should try to make up with her,"

"Dad, she is just too stubborn,"

"Bells, you know why she feels the way she does," He said as I stirred the bubbling mixture. I could detect a sound of guilt in his voice.

"I know, but why can't she trust me?"

"I don't know that answer Bella. I'm just saying try to be understanding,"

"Dad…" I started.

"Really Bells, try for me?"

"Ok," I said frustrated. He turned away and returned to watching the ball game. I stirred the stroganoff a little to hard and some of the liquid came out of the pad and landed on the stove. The liquid quickly burnt onto the blind and I noted that it would be pleasant to clean off later.

Eating dinner with Charlie wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. The only thing he bothered to say was how good the stroganoff was. I smiled brightly at his compliments and ate my own dish of food. Time was dwindling down for moments like this with Charlie. I felt a little sad realizing I wouldn't be cooking for him for much longer. I made a note to cook for him as many times as possible. It was the one thing I could do for him, that and attempt to talk to Renee.

"That was great Bella," he said as he stood from the table. He took his plate to the sink and sat it in it.

"I'm glad you liked it," I replied feeling sentimental. I might not be able to go through with my promise of talking to Renee, but I would keep him well fed until I left.

He just nodded at my response and returned to the living room to watch TV. I liked how Charlie and my relationship had turned out. We both knew each other's boundaries well and when to just give up. But more than that, we had respect for one another.

Taking my own dish to the sink I ran some water and washed the now soiled dishes. I looked at the stove and groaned loudly. That was going to take a lot of elbow grease. Knowing leaving it would only make it worse, I took out a scrubbing pad and set to work.

When I had gotten off the stubborn stain I went to my bedroom. Before I opened the door I knew Edward was waiting on me. I pushed it open and walked in to see him sitting in the rocking chair.

"Hey," I said in an exhausted tone as I sat down on my bed.

"What is it love?" Edward said as he came to sit down beside me. His cool arms wrapped around my waste and I rested my head against his chest.

"Nothing,"

"Bella,"

"Hmm?"

"Tell what's bothering you,"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired," I didn't realize how much work it had taken to scrub off the mess.

"Maybe you should go to sleep?"

"Yeah maybe," I agreed. I would normally protest his suggestion, but I simply couldn't keep my eyes open. He pulled me up on the bed and resting my head on the pillow he tucked me in. Enclosing me in his arms his hummed me my lullaby. My eyes fluttered and I fell helplessly to sleep.

My dream was odd, like one I had never had before. It was dark, almost to dark to see my surroundings. A freezing rain was pelting me as I searched around me. Further investigation conferred I was in some time of a forest. Noticing I was all alone, I began to panic.

"Edward, Edward!" I screamed. My voice seemed small and insignificant. My breathing was becoming labored, as if I had run a marathon. My heartbeat was erratic. Pain hit my chest and I fell to my knees, grasping my chest I slid to the ground. I was dying. This was the end. With the last breathe in me I decided to yell once again.

"Edward!" I called and with that my body fell against the cold ground and I knew I was no more.

"Bella," my love called me from the darkness. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and he would never find me.

"Sweet Bella," his velvety voice called again. God please just one more breath just let me see him once more.

"Bella, love," his voice called out panicked. The answer to my prayers, a breath, I took it in slowly.

"Edward," I groaned lowly. Just let him hear me this one time, oh God let him hear me.

"Bella, my sweet," he called out to me, he was by my side, his arms wrapped around me like an iron cage. I looked up at him; I only wish I had the breath to tell him I loved him before I died. I saw his beautiful golden eyes one last time, and I fell forever in the darkness.

"Bella," Edward called worriedly out to me. How could I still hear him? I was dead.

"Bella," I was shaking profusely as I opened my eyes to see the inside of my room. I was drenched in a cold sweat, my eye sight was blurry.

"Edward," I mumbled lowly my voice unrecognizable.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked frantically. I realized I was in his arms.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked dazed.

"You're sick Bella,"

"I'm burning up," I said. I flung what covers that were left on my body off. I hugged myself against him. His cool skin felt wondrous on my now flaming epidermis.

"You're on fire," he said touching my forehead lightly.

"I feel like I'm in an oven," I conceded. Then chills began to run down my spin. I was no longer warm but freezing. My teeth started to chatter together.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle," he said as he stood up holding me in his arms.

"No," I groaned.

"Bella, you are ill,"

"I'll be ok." I groaned. My head started to swim horribly, I was aching all over.

"Bella, you are going to go see Carlisle," Still holding me tight against him he opened my window and out it we went. I didn't even realize that we were running until I found myself in front of his house.

"What are we doing here?"

"I wanted Carlisle to look at you,"

"Oh," He swung open the front door and walked in still holding me in his arms.

"Is everything ok?" Emmett said as he rushed over to Edward.

"She's sick,"

"Bring her up," Carlisle called from somewhere upstairs. In a blink of an eye I found myself in Edwards's bed, Carlisle looking at me attentively.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked taking a thermometer out of my mouth.

"About two hours,"

"This is not good,"

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Her temperature is 103,"

"I'm ok," I groaned.

"I would say that you're less than ok," Carlisle said skeptically.

"What can we do?" Edward asked.

"Wrap her up in the blankets, and get some cold clothes,"

"Here you go," Alice said appearing out of no where.

"Thanks," Edward said. He picked me up and moving the covers aside he returned me to the bed covering me carefully. Taking one of the cold clothes he pressed it gently against my head.

"Edward," I groaned. I was freezing to death. The cloth only made it worse.

"Bella, love, relax,"

"I think she has the flu," Carlisle said.

"Here," Alice said reaching Carlisle a pack of cold/flu medicine.

"Your impeccable Alice," He said impressed as he took the medicine he was about to suggest from Alice.

"Get her to take these regularly," Carlisle instructed Edward.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"I didn't really think of that," Edward said as he took two of the pills from the package.

"Oh no," I groaned. Charlie would be looking for me. He would freak when he saw I wasn't in my bed.

"I've already taken care of it," Alice chirped.

"Good," Edward said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked. Shivers ran through me and I was once again shaking.

"I told him that I had an emergency with the wedding plans and that you were here,"

"Great," I replied.

"Bella, can you sit up to take these?" Edward said.

"Yes," I said. I weakly pulled myself up and accepted the medicine. Alice once again amazed us all as she handed me a glass of water. I downed the pills, and handing the glass back to her, I laid back down. The cloth had fallen off of my forehead and I was glad it did. But all too soon, Edward had replaced it.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't want the cloth,"

"Doctors orders," he replied. I knew there was no winning the argument so I gave in. Carlisle mumbled something undetectable to my ears and walked out, Alice following behind. I felt Edward sit down on the bed beside me. My head was hurting way too bad for me to sleep now.

"Ugh," I groaned as pains shot through my temples.

"Try to sleep Bella,"

"I don't feel like sleeping," I mumbled. At this point I would have welcomed sleep eagerly. It felt as if I had been up all night fighting a grizzly.

"You need your rest,"

"I just can't sleep,"

"Bella, love, sleep for me,"

"Edward, it hurts to bad to sleep,"

"What is hurting?" he asked as soon as I spoke the words. Panic was present in his tone.

"Everything,"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, it will go away eventually,"

"I would take all your pain if I could,"

"I wouldn't let you," I replied. My body was once again a raging fire. I started to pull at the covers but Edward pulled held them on me.

"Leave the covers,"

"I'm burning up,"

"Your fever is breaking,"

"Edward,"

"Yes?"

"Will you hold me?" I asked. He instantly lay next to me taking me in his arms. He kept the covers between us, but I cold feel his coolness seeping through. This helped immensely.

"If I could just take the pain," I heard him say again.

"I wouldn't let you," I replied.

"Bella, my sweet, you couldn't stop me if I could,"

"You wouldn't do it,"

"Yes, I would,"

"No," I argued.

"But I would,"

"Nope,"

"And why not?"

"Because, I wouldn't let you,"

"Silly Bella, nothing you could say would change my mind," he said as he kissed the top of my head. His cool lips felt fabulous against my burning skin.

"Edward…" I started but I felt the medicine kicking in. My head was drowsy and thoughts didn't come easily. I unwillingly fell asleep, not able to complete my sentence.

It was late the next day when I awoke. My clothes were soaked from sweating out the fever. The fever was gone, but in its place was left a dull headache and a sore achy body.

"Bella you look horrid," Alice laughed as she came into the room.

"Alice," Edward's velvety voice warned.

"I was just saying she looked sick,"

"Thanks Alice," I replied sarcastically. Feeling as if I had been in bed long enough I sat up and was about to throw my legs off the bed when Edward was suddenly over me keeping me from getting up.

"Edward," I groaned.

"You need to stay in bed,"

"I'm fine,"

"You are not,"

"Yes, I am,"

"Bella, you were very sick last night, I think you need to rest,"

"Edward, as good as a day in bed sounds, I have things to do,"

"And what do you have to do?" he asked skeptically.

"Well for one, I am in dire need of a human moment," I said. My bladder was about to scream.

"Then back in bed,"

"No, I need to go home,"

"You don't need to go home," Alice spoke up.

"But I do,"

"Why?" Edward asked. He was looking at me seriously. I could tell that I was angering him.

"I have to fix Charlie breakfast,"

"That is the most insane thing I have ever heard," Alice said.

"Bella, sweet, Charlie will be fine," Edward laughed.

"But my bladder won't be," I said as my bladder called me from within. Edward laughed as he moved to let me up. I stood up cautiously, my head still swimming, and walked to his lush bath room. I knew after getting out of bed that they were right, I couldn't fix Charlie breakfast. It took all my focus just to walk to the bathroom without falling-Stupid flu.

Coming from the bathroom, I returned to Edward's room to see him waiting in the bed for me. I climbed back into the luscious bed a laid my head against his chest.

"If you really want me to take you home…" he started.

"No that's all right," I interrupted wrapping my arms around him. He laughed as he wrapped his arm around my waste and hugged me tightly against him.

"Love," He said looking down at me.

"Yes?"

"You gave me quite a scare last night,"

"Sorry,"

"It's not your fault. I just thought I was losing you,"

"I thought I'd lost you," I said recalling my dream.

"What do you mean?"

"My dream,"

"What did you dream?" he asked curiously.

"It was dark, cold rain was pouring down on me, and I was dying,"

"Dying?" he asked. His tone was shocked and I felt him hug me even more tightly against his body.

"Yes, my heart and breathing had stopped. Worst of all, I couldn't find you,"

"Bella, love, I will never leave you. I will be with you forever,"

"I know. You just couldn't find me in the dream,"

"That is very unlikely,"

"I know, it was just so real," I replied distantly. The dream was replaying in my mind. I could see myself falling helplessly on the floor of the dark forest.

"Bella love, I would never let anything happen to you,"

"I know," I replied. I was consumed with my thoughts. Edward sensed that I was deep in thought. He let me plunder through my mind patiently.

I wasn't for sure how long I sat contemplating, but Edward's patience was growing thin.

"Bella, please tell me what your thinking before I explode,"

"Sorry, that dream is just bugging me,"

"Please don't let that dream bother you Bella,"

"You're right. It's silly anyway," I sighed. It was however just a dream. Probably a fever induced one at that. Lying against his chest, I felt my eyes become heavy. This flu had really gotten the best of me today. Not fighting the sudden wave of dizziness I feel asleep in Edward's arms.

It was much later in the evening with my eyes finally flickered open. Edward was still lying beneath me; his eyes closed seeming to be asleep. I smiled and hugged up closer to him. I still felt rather ill, but just being around him made things better.

"Hey sleepy head," he said opening his eyes to see mine.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, about four hours,"

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. I really hadn't planned on sleeping that long.

"What is it?"

"I hadn't planned on sleeping that long,"

"Silly Bella, you needed the rest,"

"What about Charlie?" I asked remembering I had already neglected to make him breakfast. I was already failing miserably at my plans.

"He's fine. Alice took him over some Italian,"

"What does he think I'm doing?"

"He thinks you are gone with Rosalie to fix the flower arrangements,"

"Again?" I asked. We had used this excuse many times when I simply wanted to stay over.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Don't you think he's going to get wise?"

"No. He just said something about women being picky,"

"That's just like him," I groaned.

"Speaking of food, you need something to eat,"

"No, I don't want anything,"

"You need to eat," he pressed.

"I don't have an appetite right now,"

"You need to eat; you need to be strong,"

"Really Edward, I don't want to,"

"Bella, please eat for me," he said. He directed his beautiful gaze towards me. His topaz eyes burning into mine, I was instantly dazzled.

"Ok," I said without thinking. He chuckled and I became fully aware of what he had done.

"No fair!"

"Don't you know? I don't play fair."

"Edward,"

"Bella, you need to eat," He was always worried about my safety and wellbeing. It touched me that he worried so.

"Fine," I would give in for now. I would take a couple bites of whatever he offered and then I would be done.

"Alice, come in," he called. Alice danced in the room carrying a tray full of food. I groaned as I looked at it. What would usually be a normal meal for me looked like a mountain. There was no way I could ingest all this.

"I don't have to eat it all, do I?" I asked as she sat the tray down on the bed.

"No," Edward said. I sighed in relief. Alice laughed heartily and danced back out of the room. I would have to thank her later. She had been more than helpful to me.

"Thank God," I said as I took a bite of sandwich she had brought. What was normally one of my favorites tasted completely disgusting. It was bland and it as if I was swallowing a porcupine.

"Bella, you look absolutely disgusted," Edward laughed taking note of my facial expression as I tried to eat the sandwich.

"I am,"

"What's wrong?"

"It just tastes funny," I admitted as I sat the sandwich back on the plate. I had managed to take two bites of it before giving up.

"Maybe she didn't fix it right,"

"No, my taste buds are just out of whack,"

"Oh, well try the chips then," I looked at the crispy chips and I swallowed in horror. If the sandwich had felt like porcupine to my throat, the chips would surely be hell. I shook my head in disagreement. That, I just could not do.

"Please Bella?"

"Edward, the sandwich felt like knives going down my throat, I honestly don't want to try the chips,"

"Your throat is sore?" I shook my head yes. Feeling guilty about not eating I gave the sandwich a sidelong glance. Maybe I could choke down one more bite. I started to reach for the sandwich but Edward caught my hand.

"What is it?" I asked in shock.

"You don't have to eat it,"

"But I thought you wanted me to." What was with him? One moment he was urging me to eat and the next he was telling me not to. Crazy vampire, I wish he'd make up his mind.

"If it hurts you to eat it then you don't have to," he explained. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I said.

"Bella," Edward said. His tone was serious. I looked into his eyes and I could see that something was bothering him.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something?"

"Sure," I replied before hearing exactly what I was committing myself to. He laughed at this and then instantly became serious again. What could be going on in his mind?

"Promise me that you won't do anything that hurts you, not for me or anyone else," he said.

"Edward, it honestly wasn't that bad…" I started.

"Bella, I need you to make this promise," he interrupted. I gazed at him taking in his sudden seriousness. Something was definitely bugging him.

"Alright, but can I ask you what brought all this on?"

"I was just thinking that I need you to be honest with me if something was hurting you," So that's where he was going with this. Of course I would let him know if something was hurting me. But a sore throat honestly didn't fall into this category.

"Edward, I'll always be honest with you. But a sore throat is nothing to fret about,"

"I just want you to know you don't have to do anything painful for me," Oh no not that! Surely he wasn't going back on his word.

"The only way you could cause me pain is if you left, and we both know that is not happening," I smiled. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't smiling. But this hadn't taken a bit of the edge off.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked finally. He seemed to be amused.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like a shower," I said. I was a mess. My hair, I was sure looked like haystack and I didn't even want to imagine the rest of me.

"Alright," he gave in. He let me stand up and I started towards the door. It was then I realized I didn't have any clothes.

"I guess you should probably take me home,"

"Alice is waiting," he laughed. I was amazed for a moment, but it instantly turned to gratefulness as I opened the door to see her waiting with clothes and a towel.

"You're a life saver Alice," I said as I accepted the clothing.

"Yeah, I know," she giggled as she handed them over. I smiled at her answer and went to the bathroom.

Not only was this bathroom the size of three of mine, it was gorgeous. Beautiful tile and marble made it look elegant. Esme had a wonderful way of decorating. Daring to look in the mirror, I almost shrieked in horror at what I saw. My hair was full of knots and my skin was even more pale that normal. I looked completely horrid. Undressing as quickly as I could, I got in the shower and attempted to wash the sickness away.

Getting out of the shower, I dried of with the fluffy white towel. I hadn't bothered to look at the clothes Alice had handed me until now. To my surprise she had given me one of my own t-shirts and a pair of jeans. She really had thought of everything last night. I dressed quickly and wrapped my hair in the towel. I need to repay Alice some how. She really was like a sister to me.

Walking out of the bathroom I headed straight towards Edwards room.

"You look refreshed," Edward said upon my entering the room.

"I feel loads better," I walked to the couch where he was sitting and plopped down at the other end. He wasn't having that. He carefully slid me next to him and I rested my towel covered ahead against him.

"You're so warm,"

"Thanks, I guess,"

"It's definitely a good thing,"

"Edward?"

"Um hum?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I know," I laughed and he joined in. Despite feeling less than good, I found myself enjoying the laugh.

"Bella, I can't wait to make you my wife," I hadn't been excited about getting married before. This was at first my gift to Edward. But, as the wedding became closer and closer I found my self anticipating it just as much as he did. Bella Cullen-I liked the sound of it. I smiled unknowingly at this thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"Um..nothing," I replied blushing. I felt embarrassed that I was thinking of this. I knew it wasn't really anything to be embarrassed about I just couldn't help my reactions.

"Bella, you know you're a terrible liar,"

"It's nothing really," I giggled. He put his hand under my chin and raised my face so I was looking him in the eye. I just couldn't keep my composure. I burst out laughing and I knew there was no hiding it.

"Bella, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything around me,"

"Well, I was just thinking about how nice it sounded,"

"How nice what sounded,"

"Bella Cullen," I admitted. I felt the blush burning in my cheeks. I wished that I had some type of control over that. His hand was instantly on my cheek, rubbing where I knew my cheek was crimson.

"It definitely has a beautiful ring to it,"

"Definitely," I agreed. He kissed the top of my forehead and I put my arms around his waste. Life, especially at this moment, was sweet.

"Bella?"

"Um hmm?

"I was just wondering if I could possibly give you something on our wedding day," It wasn't that I didn't like getting gifts from Edward. Or that he chose tacky things to give me. I just couldn't help but feel that him giving me things would tip the balance. I knew that sounded silly, it just didn't feel right. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to say yes-that would throw off the balance, and I didn't want to say no-it would hurt his feelings. I was at a loss here.

"What is it Bella?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking,"

"It's nothing extravagant, I promise," I almost laughed when he said that. The last time he had given me a gift that wasn't extravagant he had given me the heart charm. Unknowingly at the time I had received a five carat diamond. I touched the gift gingerly; it was so representative of him.

"Alright," I gave in. I really hoped he didn't go overboard.

"Really?" he asked. He was more than excited, he was bursting with happiness.

"Really,"

"I know you will love it,"

"I know I will," I had every confidence that he would choose something that would be dear to my heart. He wouldn't choose a petty gift; he was all about giving things that held some type of meaning. This made me love him even more.

"You really don't know how happy this has made me,"

"You don't know how happy you've made me" I replied. I was smiling despite the worsening headache. He gently pulled me into his lap and brought his face close to mine. He kissed my cheek first then my lips. His breath was instantly in my face and I found I was becoming woozy. His lips gently met mine and it was pure ecstasy. My heart beat had increased dramatically and my breathing was scarce.

"Breath," he reminded me. I took in a gulp of air and it was too much for my sore throat. I started coughing instantly from the sudden intake of breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stopped kissing me. What a way to ruin the mood.

"Yeah, the air just hurt my throat," He laughed at the explanation and rested his cheek on my forehead.

"You have a fever," he said.

"I'll feel fine," I lied. My head was throbbing horribly.

"Bella, you really need to take it easy,"

"Ugh, fine," I groaned. Keeping me in his arms he stood up from the couch and took me back to his bed. Wrapping the blankets around me he turned to walk out of the room.

"Edward?" I asked nervously. I didn't want him to leave me alone.

'"I'll be back in a second, just going to get some water,"

"Ok," I said. I closed my eyes and waited for his return. Why did have to get sick?

"Here love," he said bringing me from thoughts. I opened my eyes to see him holding out the glass and two of the pills. I sat up and receiving the pills I washed them down with water.

"Thanks," I said as I handed him the glass. He sat it down on the nightstand and crawled in the bed with me. He put his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"You need to rest love," Remembering my hair was still in the towel I groaned.

"What is it?"

"My hair is till in the towel,"

"It can wait," Men-they knew nothing about hair care. If I didn't get it out of the towel now and brush it, it would be impossible to deal with later.

"No, will you please get me a brush?" I asked.

"Bella, you really don't need to worry about it,"

"Edward, please?" He grumbled something under his breath and he released me from his grip. He opened his bedroom door to go find a brush but Alice standing there waiting brush in hand. She smiled widely as she handed him the brush and he nodded his thanks.

"Here you go love," he said as he handed me the brush. I sat up and removing the towel I brushed through the tangled mess. Satisfied with the effect the brush had, I returned my head to the pillow and Edward re-covered me in the blankets. He wrapped me back in his arms and I fell asleep listening to his velvety voice hum my lullaby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took me four days to get over the flu. Three of those days I spent in Edwards's bed being pampered by the entire family. Charlie was more than pleased to see me come home and I was glad to see him. Edward had been very reluctant to let me go back still sick, but I promised him that I would call him if I felt even the least bit faint.

Waking up with a clear head felt marvelous. Edward was on a hunting trip and I had the morning to my self. Getting my clothes together I went to my bathroom and took a much needed shower. As always on mornings when Edward was gone I took an extra long shower. The water heated my body and it really felt as if the sickness was being washed down the drain.

Out of the shower and feeling exuberant I decided to do a little cleaning. Going to my room, I started picking up the dirty laundry that I had tucked in the corner. Taking it to the laundry room I put a load of clothes in the washer. I was feeling really productive today.

It was then my stomach growled loudly. I had managed only a few bites of soup over the last couple of days and I was now feeling the consequences. Going to the kitchen, I poured a bowl of cereal and ate. I never felt more grateful to have a bowl of cereal during my whole life time.

I had just finished washing my bowl when the phone rang. I was startled at first but laughing at the reaction it had caused I answered the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hey," Alice said cheerfully into the phone.

"Alice," I replied. I was actually glad to hear her voice. I had really come to respect her after she had helped me so immensely when I was sick. Usually I would groan at the sound of her voice. Going over wedding plans wasn't exactly fun.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes,"

"I knew it,"

"Thanks to your help,"

"I hope you're up to some planning," I caught myself from groaning. I owed her at least this much.

"Sure," I replied. She laughed and I knew she knew I wasn't exactly thrilled by the ideal, but she would take it.

"Alright, I'll be over to pick you up soon,"

"See ya later," I replied as I hung up the phone. Hair still wet and not ready to leave the house I returned to my bedroom to get ready.

Throwing open my bedroom door I grabbed my toiletries' bag off the floor. I rummaged through it to find my brush. I was about to go to the bathroom when two very cold, very strong arms, encircled my body. I suddenly froze, my heart had stopped for a brief moment and then I heard him chuckle.

"Love, are you ok?" he laughed. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I realized I was in Edward's arms.

"I'm fine now that my heart has restarted itself," I really didn't think he would be back so soon.

"Sorry about that," he continued to laugh.

"I didn't even see you in here,"

"I just came through the window when you turned to walk out,"

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. Silly vampires and their practically warp speed.

"I see that you are well," he changed the subject.

"Yes, thanks to my very devoted doctor," I said as I grinned widely. He turned me to face him and I could see his eyes were a wonderful topaz. He must have gone hunting before he came.

"You weren't an easy patient,"

"Oh and why not?"

"Well, there is the fact that you were constantly trying to get out of bed,"

"Sorry about that," I laughed. I had been a little difficult at first. I just wanted to keep my internal promise to Charlie.

"No problem love, I'm just glad to find you well," I smiled at his response and rested my head against his marble chest. Even through the shirt I could feel the coolness radiating off his skin. It had been more than pleasant when I was sick to have him near. Keeping one hand at the small of my back he lifted my chin with the other. He gently placed his cool lips on mine. The kiss was like all the others, breathtaking.

After three days of being only capable of a kiss or two, I was glad this one was starting out the way it had. The kiss was very intense. Edwards's lips slowly caressed mine and I felt his cool breath on my face. Opening my mouth to take in the kiss I was surprised to find him sliding his tongue in my mouth. This was more than amazing. A low moan escaped both of us and I was almost positive that I had died and went to heaven.

As the kiss continued his hand wondered lower down to my hip. In the back of my mind I knew we were pushing it way to far. But I just couldn't get myself to say the words, it was much too blissful. My breathing was becoming non existent and sensing this Edward released my lips and in turn kissed my neck. His lips gently traced my jaw line. Goose bumps were raising was his lips had been.

"Edward! I told you I was coming over today!" Alice said loudly. I gasped at the sudden awareness of our visitor. Edward just chuckled as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Edward, this is not the time to be fooling around. You know I have important things to do today with Bella," I was finally coming to my senses and I knew it would have to stop.

"Edward," I managed to squeak. The way he affected me was sometimes pathetic. Not that I would ever complain of the way he affected me, I just detested how he could use it against me at times.

"Yes love?" he said resting his head against my neck taking in my smell.

"I promised Alice I would go over plans,"

"Are you sure you are well?" he laughed as he lifted his eyes to look into mine.

"I'm fine,"

"Yes, you are," he chuckled. He kissed my forehead gently and hugged me tight against him.

"Any time today," Alice said angrily. Alice may have been small, but she definitely packed a punch.

"If you insist," Edward said releasing me from his grasp. I let go of his waste and taking the brush from the floor where I dropped in I went to the bath room to get ready. Taking a side glance at Alice I could see her expression wasn't happy.

"Please try to hurry," she said as I walked by. I nodded and walked to the bathroom. Brushing through my hair I grabbed the hair dryer and commenced in drying it. Obviously not being fast enough for Alice she barged into the bathroom.

"Alice!" I said in shock.

"We have a lot to do," she said as she took the hair dryer and started drying my hair.

"Honestly Bella, you need to get a grip some times,"

"Hmm?" I said unaware of what she was getting at.

"You know, a grip,"

"On what?"

"Your emotions. You were about two seconds from going overboard,"

"Oh," I blushed. I couldn't believe she had seen that.

"I know it must be hard being dazzled by him," she started.

"Definitely," Just looking at his eyes could turn me into Jello.

"I guess he just didn't realize how close he was getting,"

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't realize how close he was in taking your virtue,"

"Oh,"

"He's just so glad that you're well,"

"I noticed," I still didn't understand why he was as happy as he was. Sure it was good that I was better, but surely it wasn't that exciting.

"Well, the flu is a touchy subject for Edward," Alice said as she turned off the hair dryer.

"I didn't realize," I replied. How could I be so insensitive to him? He was just worried about me being lost to the same thing that took away both his parents and ultimately his human life. I was feeling rather guilty for being such a difficult patient over the last couple of days.

"That's why he was so intense,"

"You saw everything huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Alice!" I complained as she started brushing through my hair.

"What, I kept you all from making a decision you would regret later,"

"I guess I do you owe you thanks," I blushed. Even though she had seen us get a little carried away, she had kept both of our virtues in tact.

"That's why I'm Alice," she laughed.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Come," she said as she pulled me back into my bedroom. I almost groaned when I saw that Edward was gone.

"He'll be back later," she said sensing what was going on.

"Sorry,"

"Here," she laughed as she handed me some clothes. I looked down to see they were not from my closet and was obviously something of her choosing.

"Just put them on," I rolled my eyes and taking off the sweat pants and t-shirt I was currently donning I put on the out fit. It was a pretty blue v-neck top and a slightly ruffled khaki skirt. The outfit was not one that I would pick out for myself, but in the back of my mind I admitted that I did like it.

"That looks marvelous on you,"

"Thanks Alice," I replied.

"Time to go!" Alice said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I could tell that today was going to be a very long day. After a month of going over china patterns and flower arrangements I was all but sick of the entire thing.

"Alice, really, you're going to pull my arm out of socket," I groaned as we walked out the door of my house.

"Bella, we really have a lot of things to do,"

"Ok, but really, you don't have to break my arm," She laughed and let go of my arm and I walked now of my free will. Getting into her yellow Porsche, I saw the floor board full of stuff.

"What is all this?" I asked as she got in the car.

"Things to take care of,"

"What?" I asked. This would take all day.

"Last minute details,"

"Oh," Great, this was surely going to be a fantastic day-NOT. Edward had it lucky; he only had to worry about his tuxedo. I had to put up with all the details. This would definitely be the last wedding I ever had.

"You'll change your mind," Alice laughed. Of course she would see me making this decision. I blushed at the realization. I was about to protest this when I realized we were on our way to Port Angeles.

"What exactly are we going to do?" I asked

"Well, seeing as I can't exactly taste test I need you to check out the food at the caterers and taste the cake,"

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Food for the wedding had never crossed my mind. It was a really good thing that Alice was planning it.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of food you'd like to have?"

"Um, not really,"

"Haven't you even thought about it?"

"Uh, no," I laughed. Surely she didn't expect me to have thought this out?

"That's great," she replied sarcastically. Her facial expression told me she was very upset.

"I'm sure I can pick some things when I get there,"

"Do you know anything about your guests eating habits?" she asked. What did she mean? Other than the Cullen's everyone ate regular food.

"You know, are any of them allergic to anything? Are any of them vegetarians?"

"Umm…well..I didn't really think that through,"

"Obviously,"

"Maybe we could offer a vegetarian alternative?" I suggested.

"Yes! That's brilliant!" she replied enthusiastically.

"I know," I replied. She was always getting to say that, it felt nice turning it around on her.

"Bella, sometimes you truly surprise me,"

"Thanks,"

"Are you still set of having the cake design you first chose?" I thought about the simple white cake with the violet flowers wrapping down it. I hadn't really put a lot of thought into it. But I was sure that a change in the cake wouldn't really bother me.

"I guess I wouldn't mind a change,"

"Well, I kind of already made a change,"

"Yeah?"

"Well, not to the actual design of the cake, more of just the size of it,"

"Alice!" I exclaimed it was already three feet tall.

"Well, I was just thinking that we should have more cake than not enough," I had to laugh at her. How in the world could we eat that much cake?

"Honestly, I think the other way was good enough,"

"Bella, trust me on this one,"

"Alright," I laughed. I didn't care if there was cake at the wedding or not. So if she decided to have a seven foot fire red cake it wouldn't make a difference to me.

"That's the first stop, and then the caterers, then we have a few appointments to set up," I wasn't feeling so good about the last part of what she said. What kind of appointments did we need to set up? Wasn't everything already arranged?

"What kind of appointments?"

"You'll see," she laughed. I could tell it wouldn't be something that I'd enjoy. Rather than get into that topic I decided to let it drop. I was already in the car practically at Port Angeles and there was nothing I could do about it.

We finally pulled up to the bakery. Sighing I got out of the car and followed Alice in. The elderly lady that owned the shop looked pleased as we walked in.

"Hello Alice!" she greeted. Apparently her and Alice had became very friendly over the last month.

"Hello Mrs. King,"

"Here to see about the cake?" she said as she turned her attention to me. I nodded yes and she motioned us to follow her to the back room.

"What do you think of this?" she said as she pointed out a monstrous cake in the center of the work room. It was probably five or six feet tall. Leave it to Alice to go overboard.

"That's huge!" I blurted out. I heard Alice snicker and Mrs. King seemed to be pleased by my response.

"Yes, it is the biggest I have ever done,"

"Thank you so much Mrs. King, it is perfect," Alice spoke for me. I was dumbstruck at the size of the large cake. Surely Alice wasn't serious.

"Now, how about choosing the flavor?" she asked. What wasn't the cake already finished?

"Isn't it finished?" I asked.

"Oh no dear, that is just a Styrofoam model. I practice before I attempt making new cakes, and one of that size needed to be practiced," she explained.

"Oh," I replied sheepishly. I really didn't know anything about cakes and whatever went into them. I just followed her lead to a table with little cakes set out.

"Here, try them," she said motioning to Alice and me. I almost laughed at the thought of Alice gagging down the cake.

"I'm sorry, but I can't join in, I'm allergic to flour," Alice said. Leave it to her to be that quick. So I wouldn't get to see her suffer, I would live. I sat down and took the first piece the elderly woman offered.

"That's chocolate shiffon with buttercream icing," she explained. I took a bite of it and found it to be delicious.

"This is perfect," I said instantly. Both Alice and Mrs. King gave me skeptical look.

"Maybe you should try another one?" she offered. Knowing if I didn't I tried another piece.

"That's yellow cake and chocolate icing," she explained. It was good too. But I had to admit that I preferred the other cake. Then it occurred to me that maybe not everyone would enjoy chocolate cake.

"Can you do it in alternating layers?" I asked. Alice giggled when I asked this.

"Of course,"

"Well, if you don't mind I want alternating layers of the two,"

"No problem," she said cheerfully. There was still two other pieces of cake on the table that she had laid out for me to try. I looked at them gingerly, not really wanting to taste either.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes,"

"Alright, thanks Mrs. King,"

"No problem Alice,"

"Could I go ahead and pay for it now?"

"Yes, of course," We followed her back to the show room and she went to the cash register.

"It'll be five thousand dollars and fourty seven cents," she said.

"Here you go," Alice said reaching her what appeared to be a credit card. I felt my mouth dropping to the floor. How much was she spending on this wedding? And where was the money coming from?

"Close your mouth Bella," Alice laughed as she pulled me out of the bakery.

"Alice, that cake was five thousand dollars," I gasped. Who paid that much for a cake?

"I know Bella, relax. She does the best work around,"

"Alice! That cake was FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" I said enunciating five thousand dollars carefully. I was in complete shock.

"I am aware of how much the cake cost Bella," she laughed as we pulled away from the bakery and back to the street.

"How much have you spent exactly?" I asked.

"Um…," she said and then whatever the she said the price was, was undectable to my ears.

"Alice,"

"Don't worry about it Bella," She said as she pulled up to a restaurant.

"Alice, I don't feel right letting you spend five thousand dollars on a cake for me,"

"I'm not footing the bill," she laughed.

"The point is I don't feel right spending that much,"

"Bella, Edward wants this day to be perfect. Not only for you but in a selfish way for him to," she explained. Edward wasn't selfish and with the realization that he wasn't only doing it for me relieved me a bit.

"Still Alice, we don't need to go that overboard,"

"Bella, trust me,"

"Alice, that cake was ridiculous,"

"I thought it was fine to, but Edward wanted it bigger,"

"What?"

"He just told me to make it bigger,"

"But why?"

"Not for sure," It wasn't like Edward to be overly extravagant. Sure he liked some of the finer things in life. But while his other siblings drove flashy cars like the Porsche I was currently in, he drove a nice but practical Volvo.

"Bella, don't worry about expenses,"

"Alice," I groaned.

"Come on Bella," she said as she got out of the car. I followed her into the restaurant. Upon entering it I could see that it was Italian. This would be interesting.

The eager manager had many plates sat up for us to try. Alice faked a stomach bug and I was left to do all the tasting. A few of the dishes were marvelous will others I didn't like. I chose a nice pasta for the vegetarian choice and a steak for the meat eaters. There would be a buffet of different side dishes to choose from and desserts.

Alice didn't bother to ask for the bill. She told the manager to send it to her later and I was a little angry at this. She smiled brightly and pulled me out of the restaurant before I could ask the manager for myself.

"Alice, really, I can walk on my own,"

"I know, we just have a lot to do still," What could there possibly be left.

"Well, next is the china store," she said as if she could read my mind. I grumbled about how if I had to choose between two napkin rings again I was going to loose it. She smiled wickedly and we were back in the car headed towards the chic little china shop in the middle of town.

In the store I found that she was only checking to make sure everything we had ordered had came in. She handed the man behind the counter a check for the china and to my dismay I couldn't see the price.

"Thanks," Alice said to the man and then we were back on the road. My head was beginning to blur with all the activity. One moment we were in the car and the next walking through shops.

"What is left?" I groaned as she turned down a street.

"Just one more thing,"

"And what would that be?"

"Lambert's," she chirped. Not Lamberts, anything but Lamberts. I needed to escape. It's not that I was ungrateful that she was being so thoughtful. It's just that I hated to be primped on.

"Oh Bella, is having your hair trimmed really that horrid?"

"Alice, you know I hate makeovers,"

"Not a makeover, just some slaying of a few split ends," I rolled my eyes at her expression and gave in. What could I do?

"Come on," she said as she pulled in front of the very fashion forward boutique. Still annoyed I got out of the car and I followed her in.

"Alice!" Lambert greeted us.

"Hello Carlos, this is Bella," she explained as she pushed me forward.

"Aaah, the bride to be,"

"Yes,"

"Oh dear aren't you just lovely!" he exclaimed.

"Carlos, I was wondering if you could do something with her split ends?"

"Of course Alice," he said as he took me to a chair. There were several young ladies waiting for that chair I was sure. I got many evil eyes as I took the seat.

"How much?" he asked.

"Half an inch,"

"What!" I exclaimed. That was a bit more than what I would consider a trim.

"Bella, you won't even notice it gone,"

"No dear, you will hardly miss it," he conferred. Gained up on and feeling helpless I shrugged my shoulders. He took out his sheers and went to work. A few moments later his scissors stopped and he turned me around to face the mirror. They were right; I could barely tell it was gone.

"Thanks," I said as I smiled at Lambert.

"You will be a beautiful bride,"

"Thanks Lambert,"

"You welcome dear, but please call me Carlos,"

"Alright Carlos,"

"Carlos, could I ask you a favor?"

"Yes Alice, what is it?"

"What are you doing on the thirteenth of August?"

"Well, I'll need to check my calendar,"

"It's on a Friday,"

"Oh, well that's a regular hair day,"

"Could I convince you to drive to Forks to fix her hair for me?" she asked. She smiled brightly dazzling him instantly. He didn't have a chance.

"Of course," he stuttered.

"Thanks Carlos," I was at the point of breaking into a laugh. Alice caught my strained expression and pardoning us we left the salon.

"Really Bella, what is it?" she asked as I started to giggle.

"He didn't have a chance," I laughed as I saw the deer in the headlights expression that he had.

"Its nice isn't it?" she asked. I nodded in agreement and we got in the car. I was so happy to finally be on my way home.

"Were finished right?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Good,"

"Only you would find planning a wedding not fun,"

"Alice, I'm just not up to big to do's,"

"Bella, this is your big day,"

"I know," Her expression then became blank, her eyes we gazing out into oblivion. I knew instantly she was having a vision. My heart froze in my chest. What could she possibly be seeing?

"Alice?" I said calling her from her chant. She shook her head and returned her attention to the road. She didn't bother to speak and I felt a thick tension growing between us.

"Tell me what you saw please?" I asked as we neared Forks.

"Bella, you disappeared,"

"What?" I asked.

"On your wedding day, you disappeared,"

"What? How?"

"You were there one moment and then you were gone," My heart thumped mercilessly against my chest. What would possibly go wrong? This day was supposed to go by without a hitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When we pulled into the garage Edward was waiting. I could see his expression was a worried one. He looked at Alice and then at me. I opened the car door and got out.

"I'm sorry I'm such a danger magnet," I said lowly. How could this happen? I had to be the only person on the face of the planet with this much bad luck.

"Bella don't be sorry," he said as he came to my side. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. I was tired of things going wrong. Why would something or someone ruin my wedding day? I felt tears begin to flood my eyes and I knew they were going to flow out in any second.

"Bella, love, nothing is going to happen," he said trying to comfort me. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Bella, please talk to me," he said as he turned my face up to look at him.

"I'm just tired of being the center of all things that could go wrong in Forks," I explained as yet another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Love, I will not let anything ruin our wedding day,"

"I know you will keep me safe Edward. I'm just annoyed that someone would try, on all days our wedding day,"

"Me too," he said he hugged me tight against him and I listened to his breathing. He was so perfect and here I was, pathetic and always getting into some type of trouble. Maybe he was to good for me?

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Would you take me home?"

"Yes, if you want to go,"

"If you don't mind,"

"Of course not," he said. We walked over to the Volvo and opening the door for me I got in. He got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Bella, please cheer up,"

"Sorry, I just wanted everything to be perfect,"

"It will be as long as you are there," His words echoed through my mind as I watched the scenery pass by. Thoughts of my wedding day should have been happy; instead all I could think of was the possibility that something was going to go horribly wrong.

"Bella," Edwards velvety voice brought me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked turning my eyes to him.

"You're home," I looked out the window to see that I was indeed home. How long had we been here? When did the car stop?

"Oh," was all I could muster. I opened the door and got out of the Volvo. Edward by my side we entered the house. Charlie was in the living room as always.

"Hey Bells, Edward," he said from the living room.

"Dad," I replied.

"I ordered a pizza if you want some,"

"No thanks," He shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch the sporting event. I turned to walk up the stairs, Edward behind me.

"Bella," he said as soon as we entered my room.

"Hmm?

"Please tell me what's bothering you so,"

"Edward, I just don't understand how I have such bad luck,"

"Bella, you must not let this worry you,"

"Edward, I disappeared!"

"Well, I might actually know why,"

"What do you mean, is Alice holding something back from me?

"Not exactly,"

"Edward Cullen! What is it?" I asked exasperated. I had been running circles in my mind trying to figure out why I would have mysteriously disappeared on our wedding day. Nothing had been seen concerning the Volturri and Jacob wouldn't come…or would he?

"Well, I sort of, um, I sent Jacob an invitation,"

"You did what?" I shrieked. Oh no!! That's all I need the day of my wedding!!

"Well, if I were in his position I would like to have the choice,"

"Edward, why?" was all I could say as I sunk down on my bed. I thought my past with Jacob was buried and over with. I didn't think that I would ever have to confront him again.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just couldn't not send him one after all he did for you and me," I couldn't say anything to his response. I spent the last month or so trying to forget about Jacob Black. It wasn't easy. Even though I loved Edward, a part of me, a smaller part of me longed for Jacob. He had been my sun in the darkest of my days. My very existence at this precise moment was because of him. I could still picture him, shirtless, warm, forest scented-my Jacob.

It was very hard to say goodbye to him. But that I had did when we parted ways after the fight with Victoria. I didn't regret the decision I had made, it just opened old wounds when I learned that he was coming. I didn't know how to react around him.

"Please say something," Edward said taking me into his arms.

"I just don't know how to react to him," I replied honestly.

"He's a friend. Treat him like a friend,"

"It's not that easy,"

"Bella, if you change…,"He started his mind.

"Edward! Do you really think I regret my decision?"

"Well, you could,"

"EDWARD CULLEN! I honestly don't know why you think that. I told you before I know who I can live without and who I cant. And I can't live without you Edward. I can't stand being away from you for more than ten minutes!" I said in a loud whisper. If Charlie wasn't here I would be screaming.

"Bella, calm down!" he said as he turned me to face him. I looked up at his face and saw it lined with regret.

"I'm sorry. It's just so much to take in," I said regretting that I had been so harsh.

"No Bella, I'm sorry. I should have asked before I sent out the invite,"

"Don't be sorry. I was just so sure something completely horrible was going to happen to us on our wedding day and then I find out that it's just a werewolf showing up,"

"Bella, I would never let anything happen,"

"I know Edward, but it is upsetting to hear that you disappear right before you are going to get married,"

"I would have told you when Alice had the vision; I just haven't gotten around to telling her that I invited them yet,"

"You are afraid of Alice!" I taunted. But who wouldn't be? Although her frame was small and she looked like a pixy she was someone you didn't want to cross.

"Well, she would go crazy about seating arrangements and scold me about the stench,"

"Edward, honestly, it would have saved my sanity,"

"Sorry, can you ever forgive me love?" he said as he cupped my chin and brought my face close to his.

"I don't know," I laughed.

"Maybe a little persuasion?

"It might work," I giggled. He gently pressed his lips to my forehead, then gently on my nose. He teased me by skipping over my lips and kissing my chin. He was definitely persuading me nicely. His lips finally met mine and I reveled in the cool touch. His mouth opened slightly as he continued to kiss my lips. I in return met his lips with fury. I couldn't get enough of his lips on mine. His cool breath felt wondrous on my skin. The smell was amazing. He was filling up my head and I was turning to mush. He had no problem convincing me. My heart beat was rapid in my chest and my breathing was becoming more and more absent. Sensing the change in me, Edward directed his kisses to my throat. His lips left goosebumps as he trailed back and forth across my neck.

Every bit of control I had was slowly melting away. He kissed back up my neck and his lips met mine again. His sweet breath entered my mouth as I parted my lips to kiss him back. Once again I was surprised that his tongue had entered my mouth. He hadn't gone this far before, but I was thoroughly enjoying it. I felt my hands knot up in his hair as I started to lose control over myself.

In the back of the mind I knew I should stop this. A few more moments and what little self control that I had wouldn't be existent. My lips just couldn't speak the words. I heard Edward chuckle as he released me from the kiss. He took my hands from his hair and held them between us. Thankfully he still had his self control.

"That was close love," he said.

"Sorry,"

"Silly Bella, don't be sorry,"

"But," he put his finger to my lips then silencing me. I looked up to meet and intense gaze from him.

"Bella, we both about lost it. Don't blame yourself,"

"I know, I just knew in the back of my mind that it had to be done and I couldn't bring myself to say it,"

"You are human Bella,"

"I know," I grumbled, pathetic human, always so frail and helpless. When I was finally a vampire we wouldn't have to worry about these things. I would be more durable, I'd be his equal.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with being human,"

"Edward, I am the most danger prone person on the planet and I can't even do anything to defend myself," I argued.

"Bella, I will keep you safe,"

"Edward. I don't want you to always have to worry about. I want to be able to take care of myself,"

"Bella, as my wife, it will be my duty to take care of you,"

"That's different Edward,"

"No Bella, it's not,"

"I'm tired of being breakable, I just want to be your equal," I said almost sobbing. The emotion of the conversation had taken over me quickly. I really hadn't expected to become so overwhelmed.

"Bella, my sweet, please do not cry. You know we have a deal and I will keep my side of it,"

"I'm sorry Edward. I just get so aggravated when I think of how much trouble I cause,"

"You, my love, do not cause me trouble. You make me happy. From the moment I see you to the moment before I leave I am happy. You fulfill me in everyway,"

"You are my everything Edward,"

"And you are mine,"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about Jacob?" my worries had momentarily ceased to exist thanks to the make out session.

"Well, hopefully he is coming only to wish us well. In that case we will greet him with happiness,"

"But what if he isn't there to wish us well?

"Let's just hope that he's coming to wish us well,"

"Edward, but what if he isn't?"

"Bella, do you really what to know?"

"Yes, Edward I do,"

"If he comes to cause trouble on our wedding day, I may just break his neck,"

"Edward!" I gasped. Surely he wasn't serious! I didn't want our wedding ruined anymore than he did. But harming Jacob was just out of the question.

"Sorry love, I just couldn't let anything go wrong,"

"But really Edward, you could just throw him back over the border,"

"Bella, if he tries to ruin the wedding I can't guarantee anything,"

"Please don't hurt him Edward. I don't think I could stand to see either of you hurt the other," I said. After all this was my fault. If I hadn't absently fallen in love with a werewolf then we wouldn't have anything to worry about. I obviously loved Edward more, no doubt about it. But I just couldn't stand to see nor tolerate them hurting one another.

"Bella, I really don't think I could tolerate someone trying to ruin our special day,"

"Edward, please, this means a lot to me. I don't want anyone to ruin our day either. But it would hurt me much more if someone was physically hurt,"

"I will try my best love,"

"Thank you," I replied smiling. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were smoldering.

"You're welcome," he said as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"What is it?" I asked seeing his expression change to a rather amused one.

"Charlie, he's about to go crazy with me up here,"

"Oh," I said realizing that Charlie knew he was in my bedroom.

"He's mentally loading his shotgun now," he chuckled. I laughed to. We walked out of my room and back down the stairs. I had forgotten that Charlie was even home, that he even knew that Edward was in my room. I could see his dislike when we reached the bottom of my stairs.

"See you tomorrow love," Edward said as he gave me a hug.

"Tonight?" I said in a whisper so that Charlie could not hear.

"Of course," he murmured back. He released me from the hug and smiling wickedly he left.

**(A/N: I was recently asked if I was team Edward or Jacob. Well, I'm not totally sure how to respond to this. Obviously from the story line Edward and Bella are together. It's not that I don't like Jacob. I think he deserves a shot at love, just like everyone else. I just personally feel that Edward and Bella were meant to be together. But maybe Jacob will find a love of his own one day?)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bella," Charlie called out from the living room. I knew this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Yes dad?"

"Come in here a sec," Sighing, I walked into the living room and took a seat on the old couch. He was looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"I just needed to talk to you, um, about Edward,"

"Ok," What could he possibly want to know?

"I know we don't have a lot of ground rules around here. But as long as you two are unmarried I don't feel comfortable with him in your bedroom," he stated quickly. I knew this had taken for him to say. He usually kept most of his opinions to himself. I could have gotten angry, but I chose instead to understand.

"I understand dad. I was just upset and wasn't thinking properly,"

"Upset? Did he do something to hurt you?" he asked his voice streaked with worry.

"No, not at all! I was just, ummm, upset about the wedding,"

"What about it?"

"Mom,"

"Oh, Bella, how is it going with Renee?"

"Not to good dad,"

"Have you called her?"

"No, I just don't know what to say,"

"Just give her a call Bells. If I know her at all she will come around,"

"I don't, she doesn't seem to realize that It's going to happen rather she's there or not,"

"She will, just call her,"

"I will," I said.

"And Bells?"

"Yes?"

"Don't take him to your room again,"

"Alright dad," I said as I turned and went to my room. I had to laugh. If only he knew the truth. Edward had been coming to my room every day since he was back from Italy. The thought of Italy sent a pain to my chest, only for a moment, but enough to make me completely uneasy.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I scanned my bedroom. I wouldn't be spending many more nights here. It was still odd to me that Charlie had kept it the same all these years. The house itself was a living shrine to Renee. Everything that had been done to it was by her hand. Charlie simply lived in the past.

Pulling my knees up to my chin I wrapped my arms around my legs and waited patiently for Edward to return. I needed to think of a way to talk to Renee. But every fiber of my being told me she would be impossible. Charlie's words echoed in my head. I couldn't let him down.

Not knowing how long I had been sitting there in that fashion, I was thoroughly surprised to feel Edward's cold arms wrap around me. I let out a small gasp as his skin touched mine.

"Sorry to startle you love,"

"It's ok, I was just thinking," I said. If I had been paying the least bit of attention I would noticed him coming in.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Renee,"

"Oh,"

"Edward, I just don't know how to talk to her now,"

"Bella, love, just call her. She's your mother,"

"It's not that easy," The last call between us had ended horribly. Not only had I practically told her that I wasn't going to talk to her until she saw things my way, I hung up on her. This was surely going to be an awkward phone call.

"You need to try. Just once more. If she doesn't come around this time at least you will always know you tried,"

"Your right," I knew that years down the road that if I didn't call her back and apologize for my outburst I would regret the whole thing. I didn't want to go into an eternal with regrets.

"Here," he said handing me his cell phone.

"Thanks," I quickly dialed Renee's number and listened as the phone rang. Once, Twice, Three times…

"Hello," Renee's voice answered.

"Hi,"

"Bella? Is that you?" she asked frantically. I could hear the joy in tone.

"Yes, it's me mom,"

"Oh Bella, I've been wanting to hear from you,"

"Sorry about that,"

"It's ok. I understand that I was a bit unreasonable," She what? She understood?

"I'm so sorry about my outburst,"

"You had every right sweet heart,"

"No, I could have been a bit more understanding,"

"Bella, sweetie, don't put this on your self. I know that you and Edward love one another, I could see it plainly when you came for a visit. I guess like all moms I got scared of losing you," her words hit me like a ton of bricks. If only she knew that was true- that when I said good bye at the wedding it would be for forever.

"Mom, I'm so glad you understand," I choked out the words. I was crying. Edward was holding me against him as the tears ran down my face.

"Bella, I can't wait to see you on your wedding day. Please tell Edward that I appreciate his family sending the plane tickets,"

"He did what?" I asked. I looked up at him shocked. He smiled brightly and I couldn't argue with him. I wasn't even for sure if I wanted to.

"You didn't know?"

"No, mom I didn't,"

"You have one amazing you man,"

"I know,"

"Bella, I hate to run, but Phil and I are in the middle of watching a movie,"

"Alright mom, I'll talk to you later,"

"I love you Bells, and I can't wait to see you soon,"

"Love you to mom," I replied as I closed the phone. I looked up at Edward, tears still streaming down my cheeks. What had I done to deserve such a wonderful man?

"Edward,"

"Yes love?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?" he asked incredulously.

"You know what," I couldn't believe that he was trying to act dumb.

"No love, what is it?"

"You sent my mom tickets,"

"Oh, that," he smiled.

"Yes that," I smiled. I liked how he played dumb sometimes.

"You're not mad?" he seemed to be a bit surprised.

"Well, seeing the circumstances, no,"

"Good, I really wanted you to be happy,"

"You always make me happy," He smiled at me brightly. He pulled me on his lap and took my hands in his. He placed a few kisses on my forehead. Not going any further, because we both knew that with much more contact along those lines and we would no longer have our virtues. I rested my head against his shoulder and took in a deep breath. His scent was amazing.

"Bella?"

"Umm hum?"

"I think you need to get some sleep," I nodded my head in agreement. I was exhausted. Today had proven to be a long day. Edward began to hum my lullaby as he pulled back the covers and laid me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell helplessly to sleep, in the arms of my soon to be lover.

**(A/N: I'm not for sure when I will have the next opportunity to update. I have 4 exams next week to keep me busy!! But, I will update when I get the chance. I actually have an exam tomorrow, so I am neglecting my studies a bit. Zoology is not an easy course!!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was three days from the wedding. Edward unwillingly told Alice that it was Jacob that was coming to the wedding and the reason for my disappearance. She laughed, surprisingly and told him she thought there had to be a reason why he wanted more cake. I burst out in laughter at the sudden realization, he was merely thinking of the hungry teenage wolves that were to attend.

Today, Edward was gone. He had decided that a hunting trip was needed and I agreed. It was close to the wedding and he needed to be full as possible. I had finally started packing up my room and was doing so alone. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie offered to help. But I knew this was something that I wanted to do alone. Knowing this was one of my last days here I wanted to take it all in. I didn't know if I would ever get to return, and if so it would be many years down the road. Not that I thought Charlie would change the house or anything, I just wanted to take in as much as possible so that I would hopefully remember it.

Going to my closet I picked up the duffle bag I had used two years ago when I first moved in. Putting it on the bed, I started stuffing my clothes in it. My wardrobe had more than doubled since I had become friends with Alice. She simply would not tolerate my bland attire. I on the other had seen it as comfortable and conservative. I laughed to myself as I carefully packed the designer jeans she had given me.

Finding that it was impossible to pack all my clothing in the duffle bag I went back to the closet to see what I could possibly use to pack with. In the back corner, with a note attached to it, was a roller suitcase that I knew was from Alice. I pulled it out and took off the note.

Bella,

I knew that you would need this. I slipped it in there last night. Hope it's big enough.

-Alice

Smiling, and I knowing that I owed Alice big time, for, well everything, I pulled the suitcase to my bed. I carefully packed the remainder of my clothing, besides a couple of outfits for the next couple of days and pushed the suitcase carefully in the corner. I lugged the duffle bag to the same spot and smiled as I noticed I hadn't much more to pack, a couple of pictures of Edward and I, one of Renee and Phil, and then my CD player. Of course my books were already packed, that was the first thing that I had bothered to bundle.

Taking my old book bag from under my bed I put the remainder of my belongings inside. Only my toiletry bag and a couple of clothing items remained, but only out of necessity. Sitting on the edge of my bed I was slightly at awe at how quick I was able to pack. After two years of living here, I still hadn't left any indication of myself. It was simply the twilight zone of my past. Sighing, I decided I would somehow leave part of me here. I didn't know how, but I would figure it out.

It was late in the afternoon when I phone rang. I was busy fixing meals for Charlie for when I left when the sound interrupted me. Groaning, I picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Hi, Bella?"

"Rosalie?" I asked surprised. She never went out of her way to call me. I was sure that something was wrong.

"Yes, Bella, I was wondering if I could come over?"

"Umm, sure," was all I could manage to say. I couldn't think of a single reason of why she would want to visit with me.

"Be over in a little while," she said and the phone went dead. I hung up my end and finished layering the lasagna that I had fixed for Charlie when I was gone. I put it carefully in the freezer and washed my hands.

I heard the knock on the door and slowly I went and answered it. Standing on the porch, looking as lovely as ever, was Rosalie.

"Hi Rosalie," I said as I moved to let her come in.

"Hey," she replied as she walked into the house. I walked with her to the kitchen and started cleaning.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for while?" she asked as she took a seat at the counter.

"Sure,"

"You know that I have been completely against you changing,"

"Yes," Surely she wasn't coming all the way over here to get make me change my mind. She knew as well as I did that the matter was closed. As soon as the honeymoon was over the plans had been set.

"Well, I don't completely understand why you would give up your humanity. But I do see that you and Edward are in love. Maybe even more than Emmett and I,"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," Sure Edward and I were in love. But I would never compare the love we had to anyone else's. There was no way to compare the love you had for someone to the love of another couple.

"I don't. Don't misunderstand me, I love Emmett more than I can describe to you in words. It's just that you and Edward have a bond that none of us, nor any human couple can rival. Against all odds you two have made it, and I understand that you two were meant to be," Her speech had completely taken me off guard. I felt tears swell in my eyes. Turning quickly I placed the soiled dishes in the sink and wiped away the tears.

"Bella, I wanted you to know that I am sorry for being so rude. And that I hope that we can make a new start,"

"Thanks Rosalie,"

"No, thank you Bella for being so understanding,"

"Rosalie, I understood why you felt so against my decision. But I also had a small hope that some time down the road that you would accept me. I know that if I wanted Edward would leave me human and I could live out my life and then die. But it's not what I want. I want to be at his side forever, just like you and Emmett, Jasper and Alice get to do. I really don't think it would be fair for him to have waited over a hundred years to only get thirty, forty, if I was lucky fifty years of happiness,"

"I never thought of it that way,"

"Edward is my soul mate. I know that may sound crazy, but I think that I was made for him and him for me,"

"Bella, that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard of,"

"Thanks Rosalie. I honestly just want to spend the rest of eternity making him happy. He has done so much for me and now I just want to do the same for him,"

"Bella, I'm glad that you are in Edward's life. I am also proud to call you my sister," she said as she stepped up to me and surprisingly gave me a hug. Hugging her back I became overwhelmed once again and tears spilled over.

"It really means a lot to me that you came here and told me how you felt," I said as she let me out of her arms.

"To be honest, at first I had decided to try to talk you out of changing. When I heard how you felt for Edward, I knew that whatever I said would an insult. You're right you know. Edward does deserve to have you forever,"

"This really means a lot to me. I'm glad that we have came to terms,"

"Me too. I give my blessing to the both of you and I hope that when he does change you, that you all will have the happily forever after that you deserve," she said she hugged me and out the door she went before I could say another word. I know that it had taken a lot out of her to come here and it honestly meant a lot to me.

Smiling brightly I washed the dishes and put them away. I would be leaving Charlie with a good week and a half's worth of food. I had just come to terms with the only one solidly opposed to the change. I felt completely content.

The phone rang again. A bit surprised, I picked up the receiver.

"Hello,"

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang in the phone.

"Hey Alice,"

"Did you get the suitcase?"

"You know I did," I laughed.

"Did you like it?"

"You know I did," I was almost hysterical. Of course she had seen my reaction when she had chose the suitcase.

"Great! Hey, can I come over?"

"Sure," I laughed. I guess I was to get a visit from the Cullen family today. I heard the phone click and I hung up my end. I knew I had about ten minutes before Alice would arrive. She was surely excited and racing and almost light speed to get here.

Going to the living room I took a seat in Charlie's old lounge chair and flipped on the TV. I wasn't really surprised to see the channel was ESPN but I found it funny. Flipping through the channels I finally decided I would watch a food show until the Alice would come pummeling through the door.

I had just gotten into the recipe when a heard a very excited knock on the door. I rose from the chair and went to open the door.

"Bella!" she squealed as she threw her arms around me giving me a hug. I was used to her enthusiasm by now and only laughed as I returned her hug. Looking behind her I could see that Jasper had tagged along.

"Hey Bella," he said enthusiastically. I knew that Alice's excitement was rubbing off on him and he couldn't help but be excited to.

"Hi Jasper," I said as Alice released me from the hug. I moved aside and allowed them to enter the house.

"We decided to come and visit,"

"That was nice of you both," I smiled and directed them to the living room. I switched off the TV and took my seat back on Charlie's lounge chair.

"What Alice is trying to say, is that we all, that is all of the siblings, thought it would be a good idea to visit you and tell you how happy we are that you are joining our family,"

"Oh, thanks," I smiled brightly. It really meant a lot to me that they were going out of their way to express the feelings they had of me.

"Bella, we, that is Jasper and I, just wanted to say that we love you and that we can't wait to be able to officially call you our sister,"

"And, we wanted to tell you thanks for making Edward so happy," Jasper added in.

"Thank you both," I smiled. Jasper was sending waves of happiness to me and I didn't reject them.

"Really, Bella, you have made such a difference in his life. I can feel it you know. Before you came into his life he thought he was ok. But I could feel that he was incomplete, hollow. As soon as you entered it, that hole began to fill. And now I know he is coming from a mile a way because happiness radiates from him," Hearing those words meant a lot to me. I was glad to know that I was truly making a difference in Edward's life and that I was making him happy.

"Bella, I can tell you even without being able to feel it that Edward is happy. He has changed as much as you have since you too have been together," Alice added.

"This really means a lot me. Hearing that I am truly making a difference in his life, that I fulfill him. He makes me immensely happy. Where once was a missing piece is overflowing with all I feel about him," I stated.

"I can fill the love you have for him. And I know that you are meant to be with him. Alice and I are happy to call you our sister. We love you," Jasper said. I smiled and cried at the same time. I was going to lose Charlie and Renee. But I was gaining such a wonderful family as well. Sure, they would not be the same thing. Some how though, I had a feeling that I would be ok, and they would feel the gaps I had when I was truly a member of their family.'

"Thank you both. I can't wait to be a part of your family,"

"We can hardly wait either," Jasper laughed as Alice all but started bouncing in her chair.

"Emmett is coming in a few minutes," Jasper said as he tried to calm Alice. Her enthusiasm could easily be enough for ten people.

"I really can't thank you all enough for doing this for me,"

"And we can't thank you enough for making Edward happy," Alice said. She and Jasper stood and so did I. Alice hugged me first and surprisingly Jasper did to. Usually our contact was simply with words. He had a hard time adjusting to the diet and didn't want to jeopardize my safety, especially since the birthday incident.

Breaking the hug he smiled, taking Alice in his arms they walked out of the house. I sat dumbfounded waiting the arrival of Emmett. It was only a few moments later when I heard the loud knock on the door. Poor Emmett had a hard time containing his strength. Opening the door I saw him beaming at me brightly.

"Hey little sis!" he said as he pulled me up into one of his bear hugs.

"Emmett, I..can't…breath!" I gasped.

"Oh sorry Bella," he said as he set me back on the floor. I moved aside to allow him to come in the house as I gasped for air.

"It's alright Emmett, I will pay you back when I am a newborn," I laughed.

"We still arm wrestling?" he grinned. Emmett was the constant joker in the family and was constantly looking for a good time.

"You bet!" I exclaimed. I walked back to the living room with him following me. He took a seat on the couch and I took my seat in the chair.

"I think you know why I'm here,"

"I think so," I grinned. It meant so much for them all to come here like this.

"Bella, you know that I practically accepted you from the moment you first came to the house. But I just wanted to let you know that I really do care for you and that I would do any thing for you,"

"Thanks Emmett,"

"We all owe you so much Bella. Not only did you save Edward from himself, but also you have made him the happiest man on the Earth. Bella, you make my little brother happy and I will do anything to keep him that way,"

"That means a lot to me Emmett,"

"I give you both my blessing, and have for quite a while. And I just wanted to thank you for making my Rosie understand,"

"It was nothing,"

"No, it was everything. I can see a change in her already Bella,"

"Really Emmett, I am just happy that she understands me,"

"Me too," he beamed.

"Emmett, you are truly like a big brother to me,"

"And you're my little sis," he laughed.

"Thanks for coming,"

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that you're finally going to make my little brother into a man," he laughed.

"Emmett!" I gasped my cheeks turning red. But I really couldn't expect much more out of him. He was always the joker.

"I'm just kidding Bella. Really, though, I'm happy you are in his life and make him as happy as he is," he said as he stood. I followed him to the door and he gave me another way to tight hug. He sat me back on the floor gasping for air, laughing he left me there.

Closing the door, I went up to my room. It had been a very eventful day and I needed to collect my thoughts.

**(A/N: I decided to go ahead and submit this chapter since my zoology exam went well! I really don't know when I will get to post the next. Chapter 10 is finished and 11 is in the works. I just have to edit it. I've hit a bit of a block to. I just dont know where I want to go with the story next! Ideas anyone?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in and I descended the stairs. As I reached the bottom he entered the door.

"Hey Bells!" he exclaimed as he put his things away. I went to the kitchen and pulled out the meal I had fixed for today. Putting the enchiladas in the oven, I noticed that Charlie was looking at me.

"What is it dad?" I asked as I set the timer.

"Nothing really," he laughed.

"Dad?" It wasn't like Charlie to start laughing out of the blue.

"It's just all that food you made,"

"Oh, I just wanted you to be well fed," I admitted. He stopped laughing, but a smile came across his face.

"Bella, honestly honey, I can fend for myself, been doing it for years,"

"Dad, I really don't understand how you haven't turned into a fish,"

"Me either," he grinned even wider. Since my mom had left, I'm sure he had lived on nothing but scrambled eggs, fish, and the occasional pizza.

"It's the least thing I could do,"

"Bella, you've been to good to me,"

"No dad, I haven't," I disagreed. I had put Charlie through quite a lot since I arrived in Forks. At least he deserved a good hot meal when he got home.

"Yes Bella you have. You have made me realize a lot,"

"Dad, I am really glad that I came to Forks to live with you. Not just because I met Edward, because I really got to get to know you and realize how much I truly love you," Tears were once again building in my eyes. Charlie shifted uncomfortably. He just didn't do well in emotional moments.

"I love you too, Bells," he said as he came over and gave me a hug. Releasing me he retreated to the living room. Charlie was a man of few words. Knowing it had taken a lot out of him to express himself this much I decided to leave him alone. The timer showed I had ten more minutes to mealtime. Knowing sitting around here would make me anxious I decided to set the table nicely.

Taking the nice, white china from the cabinet I sat two places. I placed the fork and spoon on either side of the plate and placed a napkin in the middle of the plate. Taking two of the glasses from the cupboard I sat them in the respected places and decided that it was perfect. This was the last meal I would eat with Charlie. It should be perfect.

"Bella, this looks nice," he said as he came into the kitchen. I had just placed the enchiladas in the middle of the table.

"Thanks dad,"

"No thank you," he said as he took his seat. We served ourselves and ate in silence. Both of us were happy to have the time with each other.

"That was delicious Bella," he said as he stood from the table. Taking his dishes with him he washed them in the sink. One thing about Charlie, he never cared to help out.

"Thanks," I said as I finished off my own portion. Following his example, I washed the remainder of the dishes. I saw that the clock showed it was eight. It wouldn't be long till Edward came by. It would be our last night together before the wedding.

Putting away the dishes, and putting the leftovers in the fridge I went to my bedroom. Edward wasn't there yet so I decided it would be a great time for my human moment. Taking the pajamas, I had purposefully left out of my baggage I went and took a shower.

Coming back to my bedroom I was dismayed to find that Edward still hadn't arrived. I was looking forward to spending time with him before tomorrow. Alice had completely forbidden us from seeing each other tomorrow night. We would be picking Renee up from the airport tomorrow and spending the day with her. We would have not time alone tomorrow.

A little bummed I brushed out my hair and slowly blow-dried it straight. I had flipped my head over to get back layer when I felt a cool had take the drier from mine. I gasped and turned to see Edward grinning as he shut off the hair dryer.

"Edward! You nearly gave me a heart attack," I exclaimed in a whisper so Charlie couldn't hear.

"Sorry love, I just couldn't resist," he said he put the dryer down and pulled me into his arms.

"I guess I can forgive you this time," I laughed. I looked in his eyes and saw they were shining very bright butterscotch.

"I'm sure you can," he smiled. He was dazzling me, and doing a good job at it. I smiled as he filled my mind. I loved how he could just look into my soul and give me that feeling.

"Me too," I stammered. This made him laugh and his velvety voice rang in my ears.

"Bella, love, are you up to going out?" he asked.

"Where to?" I asked.

"To our meadow,"

"YES!" I said a bit to loud.

"Shh…," he laughed.

"Sorry,"

"Silly Bella, it is alright,"

"When are we going?"

"Right now,"

"Let me change,"

"Of course," He released me from his grip and realized I would be rummaging through bags.

"Oh, Alice said to give you this," He said as he pointed to a bag lying on my bed. Alice really did think of everything. I smiled and shaking my head in wonderment I went to explore what the bag offered.

Once in the bathroom I found she had packed a really nice but conservative outfit. A dark blue v-neck blouse and a dark pair of jeans were waiting. I would never admit it to Alice, but she had picked out the most perfect outfit. Putting it on, I hurried back to Edward.

"Bella, dear, you look amazing," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Thanks," I said as I snuggled up to his chest.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. He laughed and taking me into his arms we were out the window running through the woods to our meadow.

He put me down as we came to the edge of the clearing. Hand in hand we walked to the opening in the woods.

"I will never forget this place," I said as we reached the middle of it. It was dark out, but this place embodied our love.

"Me either," he said as he pulled me to him.

"Edward, I love you,"

"I love you Isabella," He kissed the top of my head gently and we stood holding onto each other for an immeasurable amount of time.

"In only two days you will be my wife,"

"I can't wait to marry you,"

"I'm glad you feel so darling,"

"I know I wasn't especially keen to the idea of getting married. But the longer I have spent time with you, I realized there is nothing I want more in this world," I was smiling brightly. He looked at me incredulously.

"Bella, my love, it means the world to me to hear you say that. You know that I am more than happy to marry you, I just wasn't for sure you felt the same,"

"Edward! I wouldn't have said yes if I really didn't want to marry you," I had wanted to marry him all along. I just hadn't wanted to rush into it so quickly. I hadn't wanted to be pinned that one girl who go married out of high school. But, at this moment, it didn't really matter. I was happy with who I was and what the future held with me. I knew that no one else would ever find a love as great as the one I had for Edward.

"I know it was silly to doubt. But now I have no doubts. I am ready to get married,"

"Good," I laughed. It felt like I should be the one getting the reassurance speech. But I didn't need any reassurance anymore, I knew what and where I wanted to go in my life. I was going to get married to Edward Cullen and I was going to live the rest of my life with him, wherever he chose to take us.

"What are you thinking love?"

"Of how wonderful our future is going to be,"

"It is going to be spectacular darling,"

"I know,"

"Do you remember our first time here?"

"Yes," I said recalling that time in our lives. I could still see his frustration as he threw the tree into the forest.

"That was the most frustrating day in my life. I could have so easily taken your life right then and there. I'm so glad that I didn't,"

"I am too," His eyes sparkled at me through the darkness. I knew they were smoldering with the emotion they held.

"My sweet, words can not express how I feel at this moment. Saying I am happy is an understatement,"

"Edward, I too am speechless," I smiled up at him and he nodded. He pulled me to him and I rested my head carefully on his chest. In a few days I would Mrs. Edward Cullen, and I was completely happy.

I felt his hand begin to caress my cheek and the blush soon followed.

"I will really miss that," he stated.

"I know Edward. And if I could take the ability to blush with me when I change I would,"

"No you wouldn't," he laughed. He was right. After all the years of my embarrassment showing red on my face, I was surely not going to miss it.

"Your right," I laughed.

"I know,"

"Silly vampire," I giggled. His hand was under my chin and he tilted my face up slightly and planted a soft kiss my lips. He intensified it slowly, letting it build upon itself. I wrapped my arms around his back and I felt his other hand rest on the small of my back pulling me gently closer to him. Our bodies were no molded together. It was as if we fit perfectly together.

My lips parted and I breathed in lightly taking in his lovely scent. Every part about him spoke to me. The intense look in his eyes pierced into my very being and my heart rate increased. My breathing was quickening as he continued the kiss. I felt amazing, our lips working together as they did tonight.

As my breathing became more labored, Edward broke away from lips and kissed jaw line leaving a tingling trail as he went. My knees were becoming weak and I heard him chuckle as he easily supported all my weight. It was definitely a good thing on my behalf that he was a vampire, especially a times like this.

All to soon, to my dismay, he stopped kissing me and rested his head against my chest.

"Your heart is racing love,"

"It's racing for you," I giggled.

"I'm sure if my heart could beat it would be doing the same,"

"Your heart, cold, dead, healthy, whatever, is more special to me then anything on the face of the planet," I said. I might not be able to make his heart beat, but it meant a lot just knowing that it belonged to me.

"My heart is yours, forever,"

"Edward, every part of me is yours,"

"And I every part of me is yours," Smiling he removed his ear from my chest and rested my head against his chest. I could have stayed like this for eternity, listening to his rhythmic breaths. But I couldn't help but think of why he had been so late getting to my house.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Why so late this evening?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were later than usual,"

"Oh, I was just taking care of some business,"

"What kind of business?" I wasn't trying to pry. Well ok I was, but I had a feeling that he was up to something.

"It's a surprise,"

"Edward! You know I hate surprises," I scoffed.

"I know. But you will like this one,"

"I know I will. But still, I hate surprises,"

"Silly Bella," He said as he planted a kiss on top of my head. Dismissing it for now, I stood perfectly content listening to his breaths.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to go,"

"Oh, but why?" I whined. I was happy being there with him. I couldn't think of a better place to be in the whole wide world.

"You, my sweet darling, need to get some rest for tomorrow,"

"Edward, I am not tired," I said. But as if my body was working against me I gave a huge yawn.

"I would say that you are," he laughed as he picked me up and ran with me.

"Edward," I groaned. He only chuckled in reply and in a matter of moments I found myself in my room.

"Trust me love, tomorrow is going to be a long day,"

"If you insist," I groaned.I climbed into my bed covering myself and he climbed up beside me wrapping me in his arms. My body being a complete Benedict Arnold gave out and I was asleep in no time, drifting off to the sweet melody of my love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning to happily find Edward still in bed. I smiled and snuggled close to him.

"Good morning sleepy head," his velvety voice broke the silence.

"Morning," I said. I allowed my eyes to become adjusted to the light and looked over to see him smiling brightly.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said.

"Really?"

"Yep," but my again traitorous body gave out a low growl from my stomach.

"Let's get you some food," he laughed and to my astonishment he picked me up from the bed and speedily carried me to the kitchen. He sat me down at the counter and commenced in making my usual breakfast meal-cereal.

"How's this love?" he asked as he handed me the bowl.

"Perfect," I grinned as I took the spoon and took a bite of the cold breakfast.

"I really don't see how you eat that stuff," he said a look of disgust on his face. I giggled and took another big bite.

"Want some?" I teased.

"No, really, I'm good," he laughed. Taking a few more quick bites I sat the bowl in the sink and turned back to Edward.

"Finished already?"

"Yep,"

"We are supposed to pick Renee up from the airport at twelve," he said. Looking at the clock I saw that it was already ten. Great, I would have to rush to get ready.

"I'll go get ready," I said as I turned to walk up the stairs. His arms were pulling me back before I could co.

"I just wanted to relish this little bit of alone time that we have together," he said as he kissed my neck gently.

"I want to relish it too,"

"I guess you do have to get ready though," he stated sadly as he let me go.

"Sorry for sleeping in so late,"

"It's quite ok love," I knew he must have heard something amusing while I slumbered because he was all but laughing at me.

"Go ahead and tell me, what did I say?"

"You said Mrs. Edward Cullen over and over,"

"Oh," I smiled. This I didn't care to share with him.

"What were you dreaming?"

"Of our wedding,"

"And was it amazing?"

"Of course," I laughed. He chuckled along with me and let me go.

"Hurry and get ready," he laughed. I stuck out my tongue and I walked back up the stairs. Grabbing a pretty white top Alice had purchased for me a while back and some jeans I went to take my shower.

I don't know how I managed it, but I was ready in a mind blowing forty five minutes. It usually took me an hour to go through my normal routine. But when Edward was around it seemed like I could do anything to be with him faster. I walked down the stairs to see him waiting for me.

"You look amazing love," he said as he held out his hand. I took it in mine and smiled up at him brightly.

"Thank you," I said as a blush rose in my cheeks. He laughed and we walked out of the house. I was surprised to see the Volvo sitting in the drive way next to my old red Chevy.

"When did you get the Volvo?" I asked.

"This morning, after Charlie left,"

"Oh," was all I could manage to reply. He laughed as he opened the door for me and I got in. Closing my door he went to the driver's side and slid in.

"I really hope my mother behaves," I said as Edward drove down the highway toward Port Angeles.

"What do you mean?" he laughed.

"She can be rather childish," Renee always did things on a whim and never worried over the consequences. That had always been left to me.

"I'm sure here behavior will be fine," he was laughing.

"Edward, I just know she will find a way to embarrass me," I would be in anticipation the whole time of her stay. I had a bad feeling that she would reveal some of my more embarrassing secrets.

"Bella, don't worry about your mother,"

"It's easy for you to say. It's not embarrassing stories about you that she will be telling,"

"You don't even know if she will be telling them," he pointed out. He just didn't know her as well as I did. If she was around anyone long enough the embarrassment flowed from her mouth like water from a waterfall. I was surely doomed.

"I know my mother, she will find a way to humiliate me,"

"Silly Bella," he laughed. I shifted my eyes out the window, watching as the scenery passed by and measured the closeness of my impending doom. I really hoped she would at least stay a way from my late middle school-early high school years. Those were some of the most awkward times of my life. But they seemed to be the ones she likes to relay the most. I groaned at the thought of her retelling the first day of my seventh grade year. I had managed to fall down the stairs and not only did I leave with a severely sprained arm but some ripped pants. Oh the humiliation to come.

"What are you thinking?" Edward said bringing me from my thoughts. I turned my eyes back to him, he was so perfect.

"Oh…nothing," I said.

"Bella, you can tell me anything," he smiled. It wasn't fair that he could dazzle me so easily.

"Just thinking of an embarrassing moment that I hope my mom will not share,"

"Oh and which one might that be?" he asked still smiling at me. His eyes were burning through me. I had to look away or else the secret would be no more. I adverted my gaze to look out the windshield.

"Bella," he said seductively. I couldn't look his way, if I did there would be no choice but to tell him.

"Edward, I really do not wish to tell you of my embarrassments,"

"Please?" he said. His tone was a bit pouty.

"It was just something that happened to me in the seventh grade," I blurted out. I was hoping that would suffice, but being Edward of course it was not.

"And?"

"Well, I fell,"

"Oh, and that's it?"

"Not entirely," I laughed. This was as far as my sorry would go.

"What's the rest of it then?" he asked.

"Sprained arm, the usual," I laughed. He would not get the last part out of me if I lived one hundred thousand years. It was enough that half of Phoenix new about it.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know, the usual,"

"You sprained your arm and what else?" he asked. I made the mistake of looking up at him and his intense gaze caught me.

"Ripped my pants," I said before realizing it. I put my hand over my mouth and turned my head quickly to face the window. How did he have that effect on me? I didn't hear him at first, and then only faintly did I hear a low chuckle. My face was on fire!

"Bella,"

"What?" I asked exasperated. It was enough that he knew that I was a total klutz, did he really have to know every embarrassing story that went along with it too?

"Don't be embarrassed. We all have our moments,"

"Sure," I groaned. He wasn't the one who fell flat on their bottom every time they turned around.

"Love, really it's not that bad," His voice had cheerful tone to it.

"Edward, it's not you always making a fool of yourself," I groaned. All my life I had always managed to embarrass myself, falling down, tripping, dropping things, those are just to name a few.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just want to know everything about you," his tone was no longer happy but apologetic. I could tell he was sincere.

"No, I'm sorry for getting all moody. I'm just really tired of falling down,"

"You forgot one thing love," He was smiling wickedly now.

"And what would that be?"

"You have me here to catch you now," he said. His velvet voice was pure seduction to my ears. His eyes smoldering and I longed to kiss him.

"You're right. But, really, I just want to be graceful for once," I laughed and so did he.

"What is it?" I asked. He seemed to be in full hysterics now.

"How bad did you rip your pants?"

"EDWARD!" I exclaimed. I smacked him on the arm before I realized it. My hand stung horribly.

"Are you ok?" he continued to laugh as he assessed the damage I had done to my hand.

"I'm fine,"

"You really should have learned better by now,"

"I punched a werewolf in the face; you'd think that would be enough wouldn't you?"

"You would think," he said as his laugh subsided. He kissed my hand and held it in his.

"Edward,"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry,"

"For what?"

"Hitting you," He was again laughing. My expression turned into a scowl as I turned to face the window.

"Bella," he laughed.

"What? I was trying to be sincere. I know it didn't hurt you, but I didn't have any right to hit you,"

"Love, sometimes you absolutely blow my mind," he said. I turned to look at him and saw that he was smiling brightly. It was then I realized we were at the airport. All though the conversation of my clumsiness and momentarily taken my mind away from Renee, it was now racing.

"I hope she behaves," I said as he opened the door for me. Walking to the airport terminal, we took our seats to wait for Renee. We were thirty minutes early.

"Don't worry,"

"That's easy for you to say,"

"You've already told me the worst of it," he laughed.

"That's what you think," I groaned realizing what I had just unleashed.

"Well maybe you should clue me in?"

"Not a chance," I laughed. These secrets, if possible, would stay with me.

"Please love?" he purred forcing his gaze upon me. I was momentarily sidetracked and then I laughed at his efforts.

"Seriously Edward, I won't fall for that again,"

"If we weren't here I'm sure I could get you to tell me,"

"Maybe, but lucky for me here we are,"

"Lucky you," he laughed. He had my hand in his gently rubbing circles in the palm of it with his thumb. I was becoming quiet relaxed when I realized that Renee's flight had arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nervously waiting in front of the gate, I watched for Renee. Phil, I had been informed by Alice, wouldn't be along for the trip. His basketball team had made finals last moment and he couldn't leave them in the clutch. This was a silent relief for me. It's not that I disliked Phil, I just didn't have anything in common with him and plus it would probably makes things between Renee and Charlie a little easier.

"There she is," Edward said spotting her out way before I could.

"Where?" I asked. What felt like hundreds of people were filing out of the gate, many of them a lot taller than me and blocking my view.

"Here," he said as he lifted me up. I instantly saw her behind a very tall man.

"Bella!" my mom exclaimed as we caught sight of one another. I had to admit that it was good seeing her after all this time. She literally pushed through the rest of the people to get to Edward and me.

"Oh sweet heart it's so good to see you," she said pulling me into a hug. She had dropped her bags were she stood and had pulled me into a full embrace. Renee never cared where she was, she was always the same Renee-crazy or calm.

"It's good to see you too mom," I said returning her hug. I saw Edward over my mom's shoulder and he was beaming.

"And Edward," she said releasing me from the embrace and turning on him. Edward looked a little shocked as my mom hugged him.

"Uh, Hello Renee,"

"It's good to see you again!" she exclaimed as she released him from the hug.

"It's nice to see you again too,"

"Mom, maybe we should take this to the car?" I asked noticing we were drawing a lot of attention from the other people in the airport.

"Yes," she said as she turned to grab her bags but was amazed to see Edward throwing them over his shoulder.

"My, my, you are quite strong aren't you," she laughed. We walked out of the airport and to Edward's Volvo. I was going to sit in the back with my mom but she refused. She said I should sit with Edward.

"Really mom, I can sit back there with you," I said as Edward got into the driver's side.

"No, you just sit up there with Edward," she grinned. I saw Edward smile hugely and I knew whatever she was thinking must have been terrible.

"So, how was the flight?" Edward asked breaking the silence. We were on the highway back to Forks and it was going to be a slow ride now that we had to go at regular speed.

"It was fine. Thanks by the way. Coach would have been fine," I looked at him my eyes widening. He had sent her first class tickets?

"Don't mention it,"

"Bella, dear, are you ok?" Renee asked noticing my mouth was hanging open.

"Uh, yeah, I just didn't realize that he had sent you first class tickets,"

"It was really sweet,"

"Thanks," Edward said grinning.

"It certainly was," I agreed. I looked over at him and saw that he seemed to be happy.

"Oh, Phil wanted to say that he was sorry that he couldn't be here. His team kicked in last minute and got into the play-offs,"

"That's fine. I think it's great his team is doing so well,"

"Me too, he is really enjoying working with kids,"

"What would you ladies like to eat?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Me too," Renee chimed in.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Alright," he gave in.

"So, Edward, am I going to meet the rest of your family?"

"Yes, of course, Esme is having a dinner for everyone to become acquainted,"

"I just can't wait to meet them all!" she exclaimed. I could tell that she was highly curious of his family and his upbringing.

"You may want to stay away from Alice," I laughed. I could imagine Alice gripping my mother in a large hug and bouncing around the room with her.

"Why?" my mom asked confusedly.

"Well, not literally," I laughed.

"Oh, I was going to say that I thought she was your best friend,"

"She is,"

"I'm glad you've made some great friends,"

"Me too," I was feeling really nostalgic. I could remember the first time I met Alice and how excited she had been.

"How has Charlie been doing?"

"Good,"

"And you really don't think he will mind me spending the night there?"

"Of course not mom,"

"If you feel uncomfortable with it Renee, we have an extra bedroom at my home,"

"Thanks Edward, but you have been more than helpful already,"

"Really, I insist," he smiled looking back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks again, but I'll just take my chances at Charlie's,"

"Fine. The offer still stands though," I listened to the conversation intently.

"Bella, are you going to show me your dress?"

"Yes, when Edward leaves,"

"No fair," he groaned. I knew that if I let Renee see it before he went out to hunt tonight that he would see it in her mind and it would ruin the whole thing.

"You'll just have to wait till tomorrow mister," I laughed. He was pouting and he was absolutely adorable.

"Yeah, the groom is not supposed to see the brides gown before the big day Edward," Renee added.

"Ok, I give up," he laughed.

"Guess what I found the other day Bella?" Renee asked enthusiastically. I saw a grin spread over Edward's face and I knew instantly that it was something I didn't want mentioned.

"What?" I asked trying to play along.

"I found your old dance shoes,"

"Oh," I replied. No wonder he was smiling. No doubt she was remembering all the recitals she put me through and how horribly I had done.

"You danced?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I groaned.

"She didn't keep up with it though,"

"Why not?" Edward pried. I knew he was only trying to get her to say what horrible details she was thinking. I felt my face instantly grow hot.

"She just didn't have any determination. She let little incidents get her down,"

"Mom…" I groaned.

"What kind of incidents?" Edward asked before I had a chance to stop her.

"Well, this one time Bella had forgotten which direction to go and she went the wrong way and not only did she fall but she knocked down all the dancers in her path," Renee laughed. I sunk down in the seat knowing that not only had he heard the tale of the horrid day, but he had also seen in her thoughts. He was laughing loudly and all I could do is blush even harder.

"Bella, sweetheart, don't be embarrassed," Renee said. We had just passed the sign leading into Forks. I was relieved that this car ride would soon be over.

"How can I not be?" I grumbled.

"Love, I think you were adorable," Edward said as he took my left hand in his right.

"More like clumsy, handicapped, klutzy…just to name a few,"

"More like endearing, beautiful, adorable…just to name a few," he said kissing my hand.

"You two really were meant to be together," Renee interrupted.

"Yes, Edward's my life mom,"

"Bella's my everything,"

"I really am glad that you called me back Bella,"

"I am too mom," I said. We had turned up the Cullen's drive way and were driving through the tree covered road.

"Are you ready to meet Alice?" Edward asked.

"Of course,"

"You better brace yourself," I laughed as the house came into view. My mom gave a sudden gasp.

"That's your house?"

"Yes," Edward laughed.

"It's beautiful,"

"Thanks. It's Esme's personal project,"

"She did a wonderful job,"

"I hope you ready to meet my family," he said as he pulled into the garage.

"I can't wait," she replied. I could see Alice bouncing in the door way, this would be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**(A/N: I'm gradually getting an idea of how I want the story to play out. I am open to suggestions…lol..please? I could really use some help here!! I hope I'm doing these characters justice and I hope that everyone is enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it.)**

My mom didn't know what hit her. As soon as she was out of the car Alice had her wrapped into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you," Alice exclaimed. She was almost bouncing she was so excited. Luckily Jasper stepped into the doorway and sent waves of calm her way.

"It's nice to see you too, Alice?" she assumed.

"Yes, I'm Alice, and that's Jasper," she said pointing out Jasper.

"Hello," Jasper said waving.

"Nice to meet you," Renee said. Alice released her from her grasp and both Edward and I were in hysterics over what we had just witnessed.

"Esme and Carlisle are in the living room," Jasper said smiling as he walked back into the house. I knew he was only avoiding my mom as a necessary precaution.

"Jasper's just shy," I told mom as we entered the house. Edward was beside me walking hand in hand as we led Renee to the expansive living room.

"Yeah, he doesn't do well around strangers," Alice added in as we approached Esme and Carlisle who were sitting on the plush couch.

"Hello," Esme greeted as Carlisle and she stood.

"It's nice to meet you," Carlisle added.

"It's nice too meet you both," Renee said.

"Please take a seat," Esme said as she and Carlisle sat back down.

"Thanks," Renee said as she took a seat on the loveseat. Edward and I sat on the couch beside Esme and Carlisle.

"We're both very excited to have finally met you," Esme smiled.

"I'm glad to have finally met you all,"

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"They are hiking," Carlisle replied.

"Will they be back soon?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, they'll be back tomorrow for the wedding,"

"That's too bad; I wish that I could have met them," Renee replied.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Esme asked.

"And we can go over the wedding plans!!" Alice added in excitedly.

"That sounds wonderful!" Renee replied enthusiastically. I would have given anything to know what Renee was thinking at the moment. I remembered my first real encounter with Alice, who wouldn't? She was very memorable to say the least.

"I'll show you our home first and then Alice can inform you of the plans for tomorrow," Esme said sweetly as she stood.

"Great!" Renee said as she stood and followed Esme's lead. Carlisle remained sitting.

"Are you not joining us?" Esme asked.

"No, I have to leave in a moment, I have to be at the hospital,"

"Sorry if I have kept you," Renee apologized.

"No, don't be sorry. I don't have to be there until four," he explained.

"It was really nice meeting you,"

"And it was nice meeting you. We are really happy to have Bella joining our family,"

"I don't think I could have picked a better family, or husband, for her," Renee said tears in her eyes. I could see Esme sympathizing with her.

"Edward and Bella are truly happy together. We couldn't be more pleased to see them so," Esme said as she came to comfort Renee.

"It's just so hard realizing that she has grown up so fast," Renee said looking at me desperately. I let go of Edward's hand and gave Renee a hug. I had no idea she was feeling so sad.

"Everything is going to be fine mom," I said comforting her.

"I know sweetie. I'm so happy for you," Her words took me momentarily for surprise. I hadn't expected her to say that. I thought that she was holding on to the whole to young to be married thing. I felt tears of joy slide down my cheek at my new realization.

"Would you two like some alone time?" Esme asked.

"No, no, I'm alright," Renee said as she released me from her grasp. She smiled and wiped away her tears as I laughed and wiped away mine.

"Bella, you are glowing your so happy," she commented.

"Mom..," I started.

"I'll take that tour now," Renee laughed as she turned to Esme. Smiling Esme started to walk, Renee following her. As soon as they were out of sight I found myself in Edward's arms.

"Your mom is absolutely intriguing," he laughed.

"How so?" I asked. I was sure he was referring to the embarrassing story she felt that was necessary sharing.

"Her mind bounces from one subject from the next, she's almost as bad as Alice," he said chuckling.

"You know as well as I do that you were referring to her thoughts about me and the dance recital,"

"That too," I tried hard not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I was starting to feel a lot freer around Edward. So what if he knew I was a klutz when I was young? I was still one.

"I was clumsy from the beginning," I laughed.

"No, I wouldn't say that," he chuckled.

"Then what would you say?" I asked raising my eyebrows at his response. Anyone who even remotely acquainted with me knew I was clumsy. In fact, I often mused to myself, that some probably deemed me a menace to society.

"Endearing, lovable, unique,"

"I'm clumsy and you know it," I laughed.

"That might be so love, but your perfect to me all the same," I looked in his eyes and could see nothing but sincerity. I smiled brightly. How had I gotten so lucky? I was just a puny, clumsy, if not dangerous human, and here standing before me was this wonderful, Godlike angel that I loved with every fiber of my being.

"Edward, I love you,"

"I love you too," he said as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Edward.." Alice called from behind.

"Yes?" he said still holding me against him.

"You know it's time for you to leave,"

"Leave?" I asked puzzled. Where would be going?

"Yes, love, I'm going to meet Rose and Emmett at the park,"

"Oh," I hadn't really thought of him hunting. But, I knew that it was necessary. He needed to be strong and be well fed for tomorrow night. It was then that the realization fully hit me. Tomorrow night I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I would be his wife and I would get my human experience.

"Bella," he said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking?

"Just thinking of tomorrow,"

"Are you nervous?"

"No," I said. This was a lie. Of course I was nervous. Who wouldn't be?

"Bella, you're heart is all but leaping out of your chest," he laughed.

"Alright, a little,"

"Me too,"

"You are?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm nervous that I have be away from you for so long,"

"I will be fine," I smiled trying to ease his mind.

"I know. I just hate being away from you,"

"I hate being away from you too. But that won't be a problem for much longer," I could tell that my words sank in and that he was quickly thinking of what to say. Editing of course.

"I know love," he sighed.

"Edward," Alice groaned.

"Just a minute," he growled. He bent down and kissed my lips quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow love," he smiled as he went out the door.

"Tomorrow," I smiled. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Now, we have some serious things to do," Alice said as she picked me up.

"Alice, my mom's here,"

"She's in Carlisle's office," she said as she ran me up the stairs to her bedroom. Sitting me down on the floor I saw her room was a mess with different things for the wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was already missing Edward. He had been gone no more than thirty minutes but I already felt hopeless. Sitting in front of the mirror in Alice's room, I have given torture.

"Bella," she chimed bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You can wash off the mask now," she laughed. Really taking notice to my reflection in the mirror, I noticed the once bright wet green mask was now hardened and dark green.

"Oh," I said as I stood up and walked to the bathroom with Alice in tow. Taking the washcloth that she offered I slowly removed the gunk from my face. It was relieving.

"You're going to be positively beautiful tomorrow," Alice said as she led me back to her bedroom. She again forced me, well directed me, to the chair in front of the mirror.

"What other type of torture do you have planned?" I groaned.

"Bella, It's not that bad," She laughed as she pulled out some tweezers. I felt an involuntary cringe as I looked at the shinny torture devices.

"Alice, you're not coming close to me with those things,"

"You will thank me later Bella," she laughed.

"Really, that's where I draw the line,"

"Bella, please?" she pleaded as she forced her gaze on me.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"It will just take a few seconds," she pounced. Alice's hands were first seemingly motionless. It was the slight stinging that made me realize that she was at work.

"Ow!!" I said as she finished.

"All done!"

"Remind me to pay you back when I'm a vampire,"

"Will do!" she smiled. I could tell she was thinking that this was a positive thing. She didn't understand that I was meaning some type of torture.

"Hey girls," Esme said as she entered the room with my mom.

"Bella, you look even more radiant than before," Renee said.

"Thanks mom,"

"Alice, could you help me with some refreshments down stairs?" Esme asked giving Renee and I some alone time. I looked at her appreciatively as Alice and her left us alone.

"Bella, this place is amazing," Renee oozed when she thought they were out of hearing range. I was internally laughing at her, if only she knew.

"I know, it's beautiful,"

"Edward's room is so sophisticated,"

"Yes, he's very mature," I agreed.

"Yes. He does seem to be wise beyond his years,"

"Definitely,"

"I guess that's another reason you two are so compatible. I always said you were born middle aged and getting older," she kidded.

"Mom, you have no idea,"

"I think I do, you two seem so in tune with one another," Her words shocked me. How could she know this? Edward's and my relationship went well beyond the description of love. We were in tune with one another.

"Bella,"

"Oh, sorry I spaced out," I laughed. I seemed to be doing that fairly often of late.

"It's ok dear. I'm so pleased to see you so happy,"

"Thanks mom. I haven't been more happy in my whole entire life,"

"I know. That's why I know this is the right thing,"

"So you approve?" I asked in shock.

"With all my heart. You have managed to get one amazing young man and his family is amazing,"

"I think so too," I smiled.

"So, are you going to clue me in on the wedding?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think I'm the one to ask," I laughed. As if on cue Alice and Esme showed up with two glasses of lemonade.

"So, you want to hear the wedding plans?" Alice asked excitingly as she plopped down on her bed.

"Yes," Renee said taking a seat on the edge of the bed with Esme. Esme handed me a drink and Renee was already sipping on hers.

"Bella will be waking up at seven thirty. She will have until eight to eat and take a shower. At that point Rosalie and myself will be getting her ready while the men, except for Edward of course will be putting the final details together for the wedding. At three I expect guest to arrive and four the wedding will commence,"

"Wow, you really are organized," Renee said impressed.

"Yes, well I just want Bella's big day to be perfect," Alice said smiling.

"And the reception?" Renee asked.

"Will take place in the house, it's being catered by Melini's,"

"I remember Melini's, Charlie and I used to eat there," Renee said.

"Bella chose a steak dish and a pasta dish for anyone who may be vegetarian,"

"So you did get my email?" Renee said as she turned to look at me. Of course I was clueless to what she was talking about.

"Uh…no," I said.

"Well, I guess that's just my luck then. I stopped eating meat last month. Decided to go with a vegetarian lifestyle," she smiled. Leave it up to my mother to be wacky. She always liked to try the new and unusual. I guess I should count this as my luck, at least she hadn't decided to do something more out of the norm like die her hair purple. I distinctly remembered talking her out of doing that a couple of times. The realization then hit me, Alice knew all along that my mother had chosen new eating habits.

"That's interesting," Esme said.

"I like to try new things and I've been fretting a bit over my health. I'm over forty and the vegetarian life style is so much more healthy,"

"Mom, your not old," I laughed. If only she knew that Edward could technically be her great-great grand father.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there,"

"You don't mind Bella staying here tonight do you?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"Not at all,"

"You are more than welcome to stay her as well," Esme added in.

"No thanks. That is a very nice offer, but I think I will just stay with Charlie,"

"Are you sure mom?" I didn't understand why she wanted to stay at Charlie's. It was sure to be awkward.

"Yes. Charlie and I may have a rocky past, but we do have something in common,"

"Huh?" I asked completely confused.

"You silly. We have you in common. I'd like to talk to him about you,"

"Oh," I laughed.

"No offense to you ladies. I would just like to talk to Charlie before tomorrow,"

"That's fine Renee, but please know that our door is always open to you," Esme replied smiling.

"Thanks for everything," Renee said.

"Don't worry about it. We are going to be family soon,"

"You're right and I couldn't be more pleased,"

"Would you be interested in watching a movie?" Alice asked.

"That would be great!" I replied.

"How about Pride and Prejudice?" she asked.

"That's one of my favorites" Renee said.

"It's one of mine to," Esme said. We walked out of Alice's room and down to the living room. Alice put the movie and we settled in to watch the classical movie.

As I sat quietly pretending to watch the movie I had seen well over a hundred times, I stole glimpses of Renee. I was so happy that she was here. I understood at that moment why Edward, Alice, and even Charlie had pushed me into to calling her. I would have really regretted not having her here. She meant so much to me. Tomorrow could possibly be the last time that I would ever get to see Renee and I wanted to say goodbye. She deserved that much from me if not more. That's just all I could give her.

I was, I had to admit, sad to see Renee leave. As we dropped her off at Charlie's I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"It will be fine Bella," Alice said as we headed back to the mansion.

"I know," I said. I was just thinking of how hard it was going to be to say goodbye. Not that I was backing out, or that I wanted to. Just knowing that tomorrow could possibly be the last time I saw my mother and father felt heavy on my heart. I knew though that seeing Edward waiting on me at the end of the isle would take that feeling away and in its place leave nothing but pure bliss.

My only true worry at the moment was if Jacob was going to behave. I had managed to keep my mind off of him for the last couple of days. But now with Edward's absence and tomorrow's events it was inevitable. I would again find myself facing him, possibly hurting him. I hoped desperately at that moment that Jacob would decide not to show up. I didn't know what to say or how to react around him.

Alice pulled into the garage. In less than twelve hours I would officially be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Why couldn't I feel at ease?

**(A/N: Guess what comes next!! Dumm..Dumm..Du-Dum…lol. I'm really excited about writing the next chapter!! I don't know how soon it will show up on here though. This could take some time!)**


	15. Chapter 15 The Wedding

Chapter 15

**The Wedding**

Sleep hadn't come easy. The feeling of uneasiness rested heavily on me as I attempted to sleep, not to mention the fact that Edward was away. It felt as if I had only been asleep for mere minutes when Alice came bouncing in the Edward's room to wake me.

"BELLA!! It's time to get up!" she exclaimed as she bounced on the bed.

"Alice," I groaned trying to get her to calm down.

"Get up!! Get up!! Get up!!"

"Alright, I'm up," I groaned as I slid off the bed, my feet hitting the cold floor.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing," I replied. My stomach was already tilting on the edge of queasiness and I was sure eating something would only add to the feeling.

"You have to eat something,"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea,"

"I promised Edward," she said.

"Ok, fine, just some toast," Laughing at my reply she ran down stairs and was back in a couple of minutes with two pieces of toast, juice, and some coffee.

"Yuck Alice, coffee?" I asked studying the dark mixture. To me, it had to be the most vile drink mankind had ever invented.

"You need to be alert!" she said. I groaned and sitting down on Edward's bed I ate the breakfast she had prepared and out of politeness I took a small sip of the coffee.

"You look like a vampire who has just taken a big bite out of a chocolate bar," Alice laughed.

"Thanks but no thanks," I laughed as I sat the coffee back down.

"Shower time!" she said.

"Fine," She pulled me into Edward's bathroom where I could see she had everything I needed waiting.

"HURRY!" she said as she left me to the task. I was grateful she hadn't tried to stay and help. Knowing this was going to be the only time today that I would get even close to relaxing I relished in the hot water that showered down on me.

"BELLA, hurry up!" Alice impatiently called. Rising off the rest of the suds, I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. It was then I took notice of the attire she had laid out, and was thoroughly surprised.

Slipping on the white button up shirt and the jeans I was happy she had considered my comfort. Being in that dress for as long as I had to would be torture enough. I did blush at her choice of underwear though, but I knew she was right. Edward would appreciate it tonight.

"I'm coming in!" she exclaimed. Knowing that if I didn't act fast she would knock down the door I pulled it open to see her stamping her little foot impatiently.

"Really Alice, calm down," her foot was almost a blur with her impatient tapping.

"Calm down!! We have sooo much to do!" She exclaimed as she pulled me to her bathroom. There Rosalie, Renee, and Esme were waiting.

"Hello Bella!" Renee said as I entered the bathroom.

"Hey mom!" I said smiling. Rosalie must have picked her up while I was in the shower.

"Sit!" Alice ordered pointing out the chair in front of the mirror. Groaning I reluctantly took the seat. It was at that point the torture began and at a slower pace with my mother present. I then realized why it was necessary that we started so early. With my mom there, it would surely take five hours to get ready.

My legs were going absolutely numb. I had been sitting for three hours without getting up.

"Alice, I have got to move!" I exclaimed as I stretched out my leg.

"Just one more eye," she said as she coated my eyelashes with mascara. Groaning I let her continue and was relieved when she put the wand down.

"Done!" she exclaimed as she spun me around to see myself. Shocked at what I saw my mouth came open. The eye shadow was perfect, only slightly smoking, and the eyeliner minimal. Everything she had done only played up my features.

"Thanks Alice!" I said. Tears slipped down my cheek as I became overwhelmed.

"Your welcome," She replied. My legs now throbbing I stood up shaking them.

"Ow!" I said as they started to awaken.

"Edward, don't you dare come in here," Alice said. Luckily my mother had walked down stairs for the moment to get something to drink.

"Bella, is everything ok love?" I heard him from behind the door. I knew he had heard me and must have been thinking that Alice had hurt me.

"Yes, just stiff,"

"Ok, see you soon," he said and I knew he went back to wherever he came.

"Honestly, you'd think that I'd stabbed you or something," Alice laughed. At that moment Renee returned with Rosalie.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, sit back down Bella," Alice said. I groaned and I knew it was time for phase two: hair torture.

Another hour passed and I found myself staring mouth open at what they had done to my hair. It hung loosely around my face, large curls framing it. Only a small portion had been pulled back and my veil rested beautifully on top.

"You look beautiful Bella," Renee said tears brimming her eyes. I turned and tears filling my own and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom,"

"I guess it's time to put on your dress. Which I must remind you, you didn't let me see yesterday," I had completely forgotten all about it.

"Sorry,"

"It's ok, I think I like the suspense," she grinned wiping away her tears and mine. Rosalie and Esme then walked into the bathroom carrying the gown.

"That's, that's.." Renee struggled for words. In all my life I had never saw her left speechless.

"Amazing?" I suggested.

"Bella, it's more than amazing, it's stunning," she said.

"I know, Alice picked out the perfect dress,"

"Alice picked it out?" she asked shocked.

"Yes,"

"You truly are amazing Alice," she said turning herself to the beaming little pixy.

"Thanks Renee,"

"Time to put it on!" Alice said. I could tell she was using what little restraint she had to contain herself.

Surprisingly, it took forty-five minutes at human speed with my mom, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme helping to put on the dress.

"Last one!" Alice said as she buttoned the last button.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed. I was feeling completely smothered with all of them standing around buttoning me in the dress.

"Oh Bella!" Renee exclaimed as she hugged me. My emotions had been running wild all day, not to mention being laced with worry for the unknown outcome.

"I love you mom," I said fighting back the tears. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme excused themselves to give us some alone time.

"Bella, I want you to know how proud I am of you,"

"Mom, you're going to make me cry," I groaned.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you just look so amazing,"

"Mom, I'm glad you came,"

"I'm glad I did too,"

"I hope you have a happy life and that things work out between you and Edward,"

"Me too,"

"I have faith in the two of you," she smiled. It was then we heard a small rapping at the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me Bella," I heard Charlie say from behind the door.

"Come in," I replied. He opened the door slowly and walked in. A look of awe crossed his face as looked at me.

"Bells, you look absolutely amazing," he choked out. Renee stood proudly beside me as we watched poor Charlie struggle for words.

"Dad, I can't believe they got you in tux," I mused. I only knew of him owning one, very ill fitting out of date tux.

"Me either," he said. It must have been Alice's charm I thought.

"I guess I better go take my seat," Renee said as she hugged and turned to leave. Charlie and her nodded at one another, seeming to be having a private conversation between one another.

"Bella, could I speak with you for a moment?" Charlie asked.

"Of course dad,"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and am very proud of you. Don't tell this to Edward, but he's an alright guy,"

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me," I said as I walked over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Bells, I'm really glad you came to Forks,"

"Me too dad, and not only because I met Edward," I meant each word. Sure, the best thing was by far meeting and falling in love with Edward. But finally getting to really know Charlie was worth it as well.

"Hon, thanks for putting up with me,"

"Thanks for putting up with me," I laughed. Alice then stepped in the room carrying a shoebox.

"Sorry to interrupt you two. It's time to get these on and line up,"

"I'll be waiting outside for ya," Charlie said as he left the room. I was able to keep my composure while he was there but the moment he left tears slid down my cheeks.

"Bella, please don't cry,"

"Sorry Alice, I just can't help it,"

"Just think of Edward, and how happy you're about to make him," she smiled brightly. I listened carefully to her words and imagined Edward's smiling face. Instantly I felt myself become at ease.

"Hold on to me," she said as she bent down to put the ballet slipper like shoes on my feet. After many debates, I had finally convinced her that high heels were just not sensible. With my balance, and the fact that I was clumsy, it was sure to be a disaster in the making.

"Alright, it's show time," she smiled. She danced out of the room, wearing her beautiful bridesmaid dress and followed behind her. Charlie was waiting for me.

"We have to go downstairs and stand at the doors until the music starts," Charlie informed me as we descended the steps.

"Thanks for doing this dad," I said.

"Don't mention it kiddo," he replied. I could tell that he was fighting back tears and decided I should leave him to his thoughts.

As we reached the bottom level, I could see that beautiful purple drapes were covering the glass wall and the view to the outside. I would be completely out of Edward's sight until I was walking down the isle.

"Ready?" Charlie asked. Words failed me and I could only nod my head in response. It was then I heard the beautiful sound of my lullaby calling me down the isle to the arms of my soon to be husband.

Charlie and I walked slowly through the glass doors and onto the velvety red carpet that had been placed on the grass of the back lawn. The sight before my eyes was breathtaking. Beautiful purple and white flowers were everywhere, the whole scene looked to be from a fairy tale. Alice had really out done herself.

It was then my eyes focused on Edward. Nothing in the world existed at that moment. It was as if only he and I were there, I didn't even feel the eyes of the crowd on me. His gaze locked into mine and I saw that he was smiling my favorite crocked smile. He was dressed in a beautiful black tux with tails. If he ever looked God-like he definitely looked so now. I could feel my breath catching as I neared him.

As we reached the makeshift alter, Charlie handed me over to Edward and took his seat tears streaming down his eyes.

"You are breathtaking love," Edward said as we stood before the minister, his and my soon to be siblings on either side of us.

"You're amazing," I stated. Looking into his eyes I couldn't be more content. The minister cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to bring together these to young people in holy matrimony…" he started but that's as much as I heard. I was focused on Edward, and Edward only. He smiled as he gazed back at me intently.

"They have insisted on writing their own vows and at this time Edward, would you please state your vows to Bella?" minister instructed.

"Isabella, from the very moment I laid eyes on you I knew there was something different about you. I could feel the need to protect you from the very first day I saw you. From the instant you stepped into my life you have consumed not only my mind but have taken my heart. You are the only one for me. Bella, my love, I hope to wake up every morning for an eternity your arms and I pledge to make you happy forever. I love you Bella, you are my world,"

"And now you Isabella,"

"Edward," I stammered at first, "You are my reason for living. You give meaning to my days and make my dreams reality. There's no one in this entire world that can fulfill me like you do. Not only do I pledge you my heart, mind, and body, but my soul as well. Edward, with you I feel safe, at ease, but most of all loved. You are the only one for me and will be for an eternity. I pledge everything I have to offer to you, forever," As I said the words tears streamed out of the corners of my eyes. This was the happiest day of my life. Edward slid his had under the veil and wiped away my tears. Jasper then appeared beside Edward handing us the rings.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold on this day forward?

"I do," he said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"And you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold on this forward?"

"I do," I stammered as I slipped the band on his cold finger.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he said. Edward didn't skip a beat; he gently raised the veil and gently pulled me up slightly as his lips met mine. The kiss was sweet and passionate and one I knew I would remember and cherish for all of my long life. He only released me after hearing catcalls from Emmett. I was officially Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was married!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

If there was ever a moment that I was dazzled by Edward it was now. As we pulled apart from our first embrace as husband and wife we turned to look out at the crowd that offered us applause. Renee and Charlie were dabbing away tears, Carlisle and Esme stood proudly, and then I saw him. Jacob Black stood smiling in the back row, Billy on one side and a small beautiful girl clutching to his other.

"Are you ok love?" Edward's velvety voice called me from my trance.

"I'm perfect," I said smiling up at him.

"Ready for cake?" he asked amusement in his voice. I secretly wondered how he would pull off taking a bite of the cake.

"Yes," As soon as the words escaped my lips he picked me up bridal style and packed me down the isle and back into the house. Once we were out of site he ran at vampire speed up to his bedroom.

"Edward," I giggled as he sat me down on his bed.

"Bella," he groaned. He was placing kisses along my jaw line. Shivers started running up my spine.

"Edward, as much as I hate to say it, we have to go downstairs,"

"Not for a couple minutes," he laughed still kissing my neck.

"But if you don't stop what your doing now, I will be in no shape to go downstairs," I giggled.

"Is that a fact?" he laughed.

"Yes," He stopped kissing me and turned his gaze to mine.

"Isabella Cullen, I will do whatever you wish,"

"For now, Mr. Cullen, I would like very much for you to help me out of this dress, and into that one," I said pointing out the simply white gown Alice had bought for the reception.

"If you insist," he grinned wickedly. He moved back to give me room to get up. Carefully, I stood and turned so that my back was facing him.

"Behave," I laughed as I felt his hand graze the back of my neck. In what would have been a blink of an eye, I felt the dress loosen and him pushing it off my shoulders.

"That was quick," I laughed. What had taken forty-five minutes at human speed had taken on a second has.

"Love, you are breathtaking," I giggled as his obvious loss for words and I pulled the gown down the rest of the way, letting it slide to the floor.

"Could you reach me that one?" I asked as I stepped out of the dress.

"Of course," he purred handing my dress. I unzipped the back and stepped into it. It was a simple, white, knee length dress that would be perfect for the reception.

"Could you zip it for me?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" he laughed as he slid up the zipper.

"For now,"

"Is that a promise?" he asked.

"Yes," I giggled. He turned me to face him and I saw intensity in his eyes that I hadn't noticed before.

"Love, it's going to be a long evening," he laughed as his kissed my forehead. Alice then barged into the room.

"You two! Down stairs now!" she exclaimed.

"Alright," I said pretending to be disappointed. Edward laughed and we walked out of his, I mean our, bedroom hand in hand.

We descended the stairs to the applause of our awaiting family and friends. What used to be the living room had been arranged into a beautiful dance floor with tables and chairs circling it. All eyes were on us as we reached the bottom step.

"Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen," the DJ announced. Both of our parents came to our side to greet us.

"Edward, Bella, I'm so glad for the two of you," Esme said as she hugged as both. Before I could say a word Carlisle was hugging me.

"Welcome to the family," Carlisle said.

"Edward, I'm glad Bella chose you," Renee said hugging Edward.

"Sorry for being so rude Edward. I'm happy you're in my family son," Charlie said extending his hand to Edward who in aw shook it back. I couldn't be happier.

"Come take your seats," Alice said popping up behind Carlisle and Esme.

"Ok, Ok," Esme laughed as she placed a calming hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Where do we sit?" I whispered to Edward.

"There," he said pointing to a table at the head of the room overlooking the dance floor. Emmett, Rosalie, And Jasper were already sitting at it.

"It's beautiful," I said as we sat down at the table and looked out at the room.

"No, you're beautiful," he whispered in my ear and I heard Jasper groan. Our emotions were probably about to drive him crazy.

"Hey Bella! How's it feel to officially be a Cullen?" Emmett roared.

"Amazing," I replied back keeping my eyes on Edward.

"Welcome to the family sis," he called back.

"Thanks bro," I laughed. It felt amazing to be able to say that. I felt that I was officially, well almost, one of them. I saw Edward snarl, what could be wrong?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jacob wants to speak with you,"

"Oh,"

"You don't have to if you don't want to,"

"No, its alright, I don't mind," I lied. I didn't know what to say to him. After seeing him with that girl I really didn't know how to talk to him. I wasn't jealous, I was happy for him. It would just be awkward.

"He's coming over now," I could see Jacob's tall form approaching our table.

"Hey Bella!" he exclaimed as he stopped in front of me.

"Hi Jake,"

"Edward," Jacob nodded in recognition.

"Jacob," Edward returned the gesture.

"So, Bells, I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for ya,"

"Thanks Jake,"

"Edward, take care of her," Edward nodded but there was a scowl on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. I hated when they had conversations that I couldn't hear.

"I was just letting him know that if he hurt you I'd rip his head off," Jacob laughed.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. I had started to stand up and smack him but Edward was refraining me.

"Sorry Bells. Oh, did you see Mary?" he asked.

"Mary?"

"Yeah, she was sitting beside me at the wedding,"

"Oh, yeah,"

"I met her in Montana,"

"Montana?"

"Yeah, I went away for a while,"

"Oh,"

"But, as soon as I laid eyes on her I couldn't stop thinking of her,"

"That's, that's, great Jake," I said. I had to admit, a small part of me was envious of her. She had what I couldn't have. But, then logic kicked in and I was happy for Jake. He had gotten what he deserved. We both would be happy.

"Thanks Bells, thanks for everything," he said and he turned to leave. My heart ached a little but when I turned to see Edward the pain subsided.

"Love, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm absolutely positively fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," I said smiling brightly. I could see his apprehension fade.

"Good," he smiled.

The waiters brought out the food, sitting plates in front of everyone, including the Cullens.

"Eat love," Edward said playing with his plate of food.I laughed at him and took a small bite of the steak. I looked over at Edward he was cutting his steak up carefully.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked between bites.

"Of course," he laughed.

"I'll help you out,"

"How?" he asked curiously.

"Feed me," I smiled.

"You are an absolute life saver love,"

"I know," I replied grinning. I didn't want him to have to choke down that food, it wasn't fair.

"Open up love," he said as he speared the steak and held it out in front of me. I opened my mouth and took a bite of the food. He grinned as I chewed and held out another bite for me.

I groaned as he held out yet another bite for me. I had managed to eat half of his steak and a fourth of mine.

"I can't eat another bite," I groaned rubbing my stomach. Chuckling, he sat his fork down and put his had over mine.

"Thanks love," he said. It was then I peeked down the table and saw Emmett choking down a bite. I laughed at his expression.

"What is it, love?"

"Emmett," he turned to look at his big brother and saw the same look I had witnessed. He started laughed as well and Emmett gave him an evil glare.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you Eddie,"

"I know Em, I know," he laughed.

"Cake time!" Alice said pushing back her plate. I noticed that nothing had really been eaten of her plate she had just cut the steak up and pushed it around to make it seem as if she had been eating. Rosalie had done the same as well as Jasper. Emmett was the only one who apparently didn't get the memo.

"Oh joy," Edward groaned. I honestly didn't see a way of helping him out of this one.

"Sorry," I said as we approached the monstrosity of a cake.

"It's fine love," he said. I picked up the cake knife that had our names engraved in it and Edward took my hand. Slowly we sliced through the bottom layer. The chocolate icing oozed a little from under the white fondant. I heard Edward give an involuntary gulp.

He slid the piece on a saucer and held it between us. Taking the fork he sliced a small bite and fed it to me. The chocolaty creation tasted divine to me. It was then my turn. I took the other fork and slicing a very small bite I held it out for him. He opened his mouth and I slid it in. He closed his eyes, as if to be enjoying it, but I knew he was trying to gag it down. He then opened his eyes and smiling he put the cake down and kissed me.

"Sorry," I whispered as I pulled back from the embrace.

"Don't fret love," he said. He then pulled me to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked noticing we were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Having the first dance with my beautiful wife," he grinned. I started to protest, but after putting him through the agony of eating cake I knew I owed him this.

"Fine," I groaned. He smiled at my response and nodded to the DJ.

The song started slowly. It was a beautiful tune that I had never heard before. My arms were around his neck and his around my waist. Edward led us around the dance floor and it felt as if I were floating. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his breathing as he glided us along.

"Do you like it love?" he asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful,"

"I wrote it for you,"

"You wrote this?" I asked in astonishment.

"It's my gift to you,"

"My gift?" I asked.

"Yes, you said I could give you a gift,"

"Oh Edward, I love it," I said against his chest. He always had a way of surprising me.

"I'm glad you like it," he said planting a kiss on my hair.

"I love it Edward," The song seemed to wrap around us and the melody seemed to be an extension of all the feelings we had for one another. It was a happy tune, but not overly so. It was dramatic, but up beat as well. I didn't know how he had managed to create this wonderful piece of music, but it touched my heart.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he murmured in my ear.

"And I love you Mr. Cullen," I whispered back. We had come to a stop and I noticed that the song had ended.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"It's time for the newlyweds to take their leave. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen would like to thank all of you joining them and to insist you all have a wonderful time," The DJ announced as we started off the dance floor. Our parents were waiting at the door to tell us goodbye.

"You two have fun," Renee said as she gave Edward and I a hug.

"We will," I grinned widely.

"I love you Bells. You've made me proud," Charlie said as he enveloped me in a hug.

"I love you too dad," I said. I knew this was goodbye and the tears had started to stream down my face.

"Keep in touch Bella, I love you," Renee said once again hugging me.

"I will mom," I lied. I shouldn't have promised her that, I had no idea if I would ever be able to see her again.

"Edward, Bella, we hope you have a wonderful time," Esme spoke giving us both hugs.

"Be careful," Carlisle instructed.

"Thanks so much for everything," I said to them.

"By mom and dad," Edward said as he ushered me out to the Aston Martin.

"Bye Edward," Esme said.

"Bye," I called out to them all.

"Bye," Charlie and Renee called out to me. Edward opened his car door and I slid in. Taking a bit longer than usual, because of our human audience, he got in. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled the car out the garage.

"Ready love?"

"Of course," I smiled. He held my hand in his as we drove to our honeymoon destination. I hadn't been so nervous at the wedding as I was now. Soon, very soon, I would be getting the human experience that I wanted. I would be connected to Edward in ways that I had only imagined. He was my husband, my world, and now very soon he would be my lover.

"What are you thinking of love?"

"Of you," I blushed.

"I'm really going to miss that," he said as he turned the car onto the highway and towards Port Angeles.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Just buying some time till the crowd clears out," he grinned.

"We are going back to the house?" I asked. I always wanted our first time to be there. I just hadn't spoke of it.

"Yes, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all!" I exclaimed. He chuckled as we raced down the road going well over one hundred miles an hour. I was in full anticipation of what the night was to hold. I was ready.

**(A/N: I just thought I'd leave you all a little Cliffy…lol. I'm going to start on the next chapter soon. Guess what comes next!!) **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
**Wedded Bliss**

Though it felt like forever, I knew we had only driven around aimlessly for about an hour. As soon as Edward got the call saying the coast was clear we were barreling back towards Forks, back to the mansion.

"Nervous Love?" he asked as we neared the turn off to his, I mean our, home. It was still odd for me to think of the mansion as my residence.

"A little,"

"Don't be. I promise I won't hurt you," he said gently squeezing my hand. I looked at him and smiled. I wasn't worried about him hurting me, not at all actually. I was more worried if I would do ok, if I would be good enough for him.

"I'm not worried that you'll hurt me,"

"Then what is it love?"

"Just jitters I guess," I laughed. I didn't want him to know the real reason. It would be embarrassing for me to confess to him that I was self-conscience.

"Bella, my sweet, you can tell me anything," he said as he kissed my hand gently. The drive way was now in view.

"I'm just afraid that I won't be any good at it," I confessed. My cheeks were burning with my embarrassment.

"Silly Bella. You will be marvelous," he said as he turned into the long drive. My heartbeat involuntarily lurched inside my chest. In a few seconds we would be there.

Before I had time to respond we were parked in the garage and he was at my door lifting me out of the car.

"Welcome home Mrs. Cullen," he said shutting the door and walking me into the house.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," I said as I kissed his neck.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he moaned as he raced up the stairs with me in his arms.

"I can think of a few things," I giggled as he sat me down on the bed.

"Oh, like what?" he asked grinning mischievously.

"Well, if you don't mind I'd let to get back to you on that. I need a human moment," I groaned. At all times my bladder decided to indicate its presence now. He groaned as he moved out of the way and let me go to the bathroom. I laughed a little at his response as I opened the bathroom door and walked in.

To my surprise, Alice had the lingerie that I had purchased hanging on the door. She always thought of everything. After relieving my bladder, I stripped out of the dress and underwear I had donned during the reception and slipped on the white satiny outfit.

"Bella," I heard Edward groan. He was becoming impatient. I left the clothes I had worn earlier in the floor, and taking a big gulp I walked back to the bedroom.

As I came through the door, I saw Edward stiffen. I felt myself blushing as his eyes took in my scantily clad figure.

"Do you like it?" I asked as I swirled around giving him the full view. With a blink of an eye he was in front of me pulling me to him.

"I love it," he murmured before he crushed his lips on mine. The kiss was more passionate that I had ever received from him before. He seemed to be releasing some of his self control as his lips met mine. I found myself returning the kiss with the same wanting, the same yearning. He only broke this kiss to allow me to breath, replacing his lips on my neck.

"Edward," I gasped as he picked me up and took me to our bed positioning himself over me.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear as he nibbled on my lobe. I could feel the internal temperature of my body rising. His skin was a wonderful contrast, cool and refreshing. He kissed down my neck and my collarbones. My hand's grasped at his shirt, pulling him to me. I felt him grin as he kissed my neck. He was driving me absolutely mad with lust.

He sat me up and slid his down my side and pulled the silky top over my head. Scrambling, I unbuttoned his shirt. Our lips me as he flung the shirt from his body and I let my hands feel the muscles on his chest.

Reaching behind me, he undid my bra and flung it into the growing pile of our forgotten clothing.

"Mrs. Cullen, you are amazingly beautiful," he said glancing over my now topless form. I blushed deeply as he took me in.

"Don't be embarrassed love, your amazing," he said as he kissed my now red cheeks. He kissed down my neck and then gently he kissed my breasts. I gasped at the feeling of his lips left. I could feel him smiling as he continued kissing me. It was the presence of his tongue that shocked me. Unknowingly I had started to moan, the feeling was too wonderful to describe.

His hands roamed down my stomach and to my hips. I felt him gently lift my bottom up as he pulled off my panties. I was completely naked.

"You love are more than words can describe," he said. I looked into his eyes. They were burning a bright gold. A color I had not witnessed them before. I allowed my hands to trace down his abdomen and to his belt. He chuckled as I fumbled. Finally succeeding with loosening the belt, Edward helped me by pulling it off flinging to God knows where. Slowly, I unbuttoned and then unzipped his black pants.

Taking them off completely, he tossed them aside. All that lay between us now was his dark blue silk boxers. Before I could reach for them he pulled them off. It was now skin on skin.

Searching my eyes, I knew he was waiting for me to tell him I was ready. He was a gentleman even now. Smiling, I slightly nodded. He kissed my lips again sweetly, and positioned himself over me. I could feel him, but he was hesitating.

"Is something wrong?" I asked searching his expression.

"No love, I just wanted to make sure you were fine," he chuckled.

"I'm perfect," I grinned. He bent down and kissed me again. Our lips met eagerly as I felt him push inside me. A small pain went through me as I felt him push through the barrier. I gasped in shock at the sudden pain. He stopped; he was so still he could have been a statue.

"Are you ok love?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," I laughed. He seemed to come to the realization and chuckled. He placed a few kisses around my face, as he started slowly moving in and out. The coolness was an amazing contrast the heat that was radiating from me.

He quickened his pace and I felt a pressure beginning to build within me. Words were beyond my grasp now. All that could pass my lips were moans of ecstasy. The feeling was spreading through me quickly; my toes were involuntarily curling up. Edward was slowing the pace down slightly. I could feel him stiffen.

I was at the top. I had peaked. Waves of pleasure rocked through my body as I released. Edward groaned as he joined me in my state of bliss. He slowly pulled himself off me and lay down beside me.

Pulling me to him I rested my head on his chest. His breathing was erratic, just as mine was. My world was now complete. I had everything I could ever ask for. He had given me his promise.

"I love you Bella," he said as he started playing with my hair.

"I love you Edward," I sighed rubbing circles on his perfect chest. Unwillingly a yawned escaped me.

"You are tired,"

"A little," I conceded. The wedding had been tiresome and recent events had left me exhausted as well.

"Go to sleep love,"

"But I don't want to," I whined.

"Please, for me?" Edward asked.

"Ok," I groaned. He pulled me up as he moved back the covers and slipped the two us between them. Humming my lullaby, I feel asleep in the arms of my husband. Bliss was an understatement of how well I felt.

**(A/N: So, this was my first time writing a lemon. I'm a bit anxious of finding out how well I have done. SO…please, please, please review!! I really hope this wasn't a disappointment! The next chapter that I have planned is the Bella changing. Drama is just ahead!)**


	18. Chapter 18, Last Human Day

Chapter 18

**(A/N: So, I haven't updated for a while. I've had exams all week and I have been unable to devote any time to this. But, however, I found some time to write this chapter, all though it could be considered ****a filler****. I just wanted Bella's last day as a human to seem significant. No lemons in this one, sorry. I wanted it to be sweet. The next chapter, which I have started, is when Bella is changed. I will reveal no more. I do promise however, that the next chapter will hold some intense moments, not only for Bella and Edward. Drama is just around the corner! ****( P.S****. More Reviews will make me more apt to updating sooner!))**

Waking up in Edward's arm's felt amazing. Some time during the night he had removed himself from under the blankets and rested on top of them beside me. Opening my eyes, I could see that he was feigning sleep. Giggling I snuggled close to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen," he said opening his eyes widely.

"Good morning husband," I grinned. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"How was your night wife?"

"Perfect and yours?"

"Amazing," he purred in his velvety voice. Chills ran down my spine in excitement.

"Did I talk much?" I asked.

"Nope, you only said one thing," he grinned wickedly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I had a fairly good idea considering the dreams I had that night.

"Edward,"

"Oh," I said nonchalantly. I didn't want him to suspect what my dream was about.

"Was the dream pleasant?"

"Um…don't remember," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar," I giggled at his response. He wouldn't get this out of me.

"Love, please tell me what you dreamed of,"

"Of us,"

"What about us?" he asked. He was smiling my favorite crocked grin, and I knew that I couldn't deny him.

"Just a recap of last night," I replied blushing.

"Oh really?" he asked. I could hear the deviousness in his voice.

"Yep," I giggled.

"And would you say that it was a pleasant dream?"

"Definitely,"

"Good," he grinned as he kissed my forehead. He then planted a kiss on my nose and then a sweet kiss on my lips.

Our lips stayed together for a moment, then he pulled back and pulled me to his chest.

"Bella, Love, I feel complete, whole, I feel like the world is finally on my side," he sighed still holding me against him.

"Me too," I said listening to his breathes.

"You don't regret marrying me?" Before I could calculate my reaction I had smacked him on the arm. My hand was stinging horribly.

"Ouch!"

"Silly Bella," he laughed as he kissed my hand.

"Edward, how could you possible think that?" I asked angrily. How could he possibly think that I regretted anything after last night? We had given each other so much, could he really conceive that I regretted my choice? Tears stung my eyes as I thought of what he had said.

"Bella, my sweet, don't cry. I'm sorry; I just knew you weren't happy about getting married at first,"

"Edward, if I didn't want to get married to you I wouldn't have,"

"So you really are happy?"

"Of course you silly vampire. You are my world; you are my life, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Bella, you amaze me," he said as he tilted my chin and planted a kiss on my lips. It was passionate as the one last night had been. His cool lips molded perfectly. I met his kiss with vigor. His breath hit my face and I became woozy. My breathing had stopped and chuckling he pulled away from me.

"Breathe," Taking in a couple of deep breathes, I regained my composure.

"Sorry, you just have that effect on me," This made him laugh even harder. Then, as if realization had hit him, he became serious.

"What is it?"

"That won't be happening for much longer," he sighed sadness in his tone.

"Oh," I replied shocked at his realization. I couldn't sympathize with him. Having to breathe ruined the moment some times. If I didn't need air then we could kiss for an eternity, never letting up.

"Bella, I have to ask you, are you sure?"

"Edward, love, I haven't been more positive in all my life,"

"Think of what you are giving up," he said. I thought of Renee, Charlie, Angela, Ben, and I even thought of Jake. But when I turned my eyes to Edwards, none of that mattered, he was my life, and if he could live for an eternity, so I would I.

"Think of all I will be gaining,"

"What will you be gaining?"

"A forever with the one person I can't bare to live without, a family that loves me and cares for me. Most of all, I'll have happiness, knowing that I chose the one person I love with all my heart and soul and that I was able to give him this,"

"Bella, I don't want this to be for me,"

"It's not only for you. I'm far too selfish to let you live out eternity without me," I giggled. He had once used a similar line on me.

"Silly, silly, Bella," he laughed as he hugged me close to him.

"Crazy vampire," I giggled resting my head against his stone hard chest. The world was perfect at that moment, nothing could bring me from this high.

"What would you like to eat love?"

"Nothing," I replied. I would rather rest like this all day and not move.

"You have to eat,"

"Nope, I'm fine,"

"Bella please, this will be your last breakfast,"

"Last?" I asked. The change wasn't supposed to take place until tomorrow morning.

"Yes dear, tomorrow you won't have a chance to eat before the change,"

"Oh,"

"So breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"What do you want?"

"Cereal," I replied.

"Surely you want something more appetizing than that,"

"Edward, you have never eaten cereal how would you know it's not appetizing?"

"Bella, I may not be able to eat human food, but I can tell the difference between something that looks good to your kind and something that's not,"

"I have you know that I like cereal," I laughed. Sure, he had a point. Cereal wasn't the most appetizing human food. In fact, it was probably considered on the bottom of most people's list.

"Well, if you really want cereal,"

"Cereal will be fine,"

"You're sure you don't want something else?" he said as he got up from the bed. During the night he had slipped his boxers back on.

"Positive," I replied smiling.

"I'll be back with your cereal then love," he said bowing. I laughed at his response as I sat up in the bed. I noticed that I was still unclothed and I turned to get up.

"Don't get off that bed!" Edward called from downstairs. I groaned and wrapped the covers securely around me. A few minutes later he was back, tray in hand with what was to be my last breakfast.

"Here you go love," he said laying the tray beside me on the bed. There was a bowl of cereal with fruit cut up in it and a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks," I smiled as I lifted the tray in my lap, securing the blankets over my body.

"No problem love," he smiled as he sat beside me. I took a few bites of the cereal and then a drink of the orange juice.

"Is it alright?" he asked between bites of cereal.

"It's perfect,"

"I really don't see how you can eat that," he said a look of disgust on his face.

"Sure you don't want any?" I laughed holding out a spoon full for him.

"That's quite alright," he chuckled. I took a few more bites and another drink of orange juice and sat the tray aside.

"Finished?"

"Yep,"

"You didn't eat much,"

"I'm full," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Fine," he said as he picked me up from the bed. I was still nude and I was shocked at his actions.

"Edward!" I exclaimed attempting to cover myself.

"Love, you don't have to be embarrassed around me," he laughed as he packed me to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to shower don't you?"

"Yes," I replied. I was still in shock over his actions.

"Well, let's shower then," he said as he placed me in his shower. He pulled off his boxers and joined me turning on the water as he got in.

I started to pick up the shampoo but he took it from me.

"Please, let me have the honor,"

"Ok," I smiled. Taking the shampoo he worked it through my long mane.

"Your hair is beautiful," he said as he lathered it up. I smiled brightly as he continued to massage my scalp. Once he had finished I stepped under the shower head and let the down poor rinse away the suds.

"Bella, you really don't have any idea of what you do to me," he laughed as he wrapped me in his arms.

"You don't know what you do to me," He laughed as he soaped up a bath sponge and started washing me.

It was then my chance to return the favor. I took the shampoo and rubbed squirted some in my hand.

"What are you doing love?" he asked.

"Returning the favor," I said slyly. He grinned wickedly as I approached him. Being a bit shorter than him, he had to hunker down a bit so that I could reach his hair. I worked the gooey shampoo through his copper mane and rubbed my fingers through his scalp.

"Love, that feels magnificent," he purred. I worked my fingers through his scalp once more before pulling him under the down pour of water. I was about to grab the soap when he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him in confusion; his eyes met mine with an intense gaze. He tilted my chin up slightly and kissed my lips fervently. In a fraction of a second my hands were wound up his hair. My mind was foggy as I struggled for air. Slowly, he pulled away from my lips allowing me to breathe, placing his kisses on my jaw line instead.

"Breathe wife,"

"It's hard when you do stuff like that," I murmured. My heart beat was erratic as he continued to kiss up and down my neck.

"Would you like me to stop?" he said becoming still.

"NO!" I said a little too excitedly. Laughing at my response he kissed my nose lightly.

"I'm afraid we must stop though,"

"But why?" I whined.

"I have some plans in store for you my sweet," he grinned. His eyes were once again intense and I knew he was dazzling me. Unable to control myself, he turned off the shower and carried me out of it.

"Here love," he said as he handed me a towel. Blushing I wrapped it around myself.

"Here are some clothes," he said pointing to an outfit of some sort lying on the counter, along with my toiletries bag.

"Thanks," I smiled and he left the bathroom allowing me to finish getting ready. Taking the towel off, I dried my self quickly. Looking at the outfit, I could tell that it was something that Alice had picked out. It was a low cut dark blue blouse and a pair of form fitting designer jeans. I groaned as I slipped into the outfit. Hurriedly, I brushed my teeth and hair; I couldn't stand to be away from Edward for even this long.

Going back to the bedroom I saw that he was ready as well.

"You look magnificent,"

"You are perfect as always," I replied smiling.

"Are you ready?"

"I just have to dry my hair,"

"I believe Alice mentioned a hair dryer being in that drawer," he said pointing to the nightstand. Walking over to it, I pulled it open. There was no hairdryer there, but a small black box.

"I don't see a hair dryer," I said closing the drawer back. I knew this was a ploy for me to discover the box. I pretended not to be phased as I turned to walk away.

"Bella," he groaned as he came to my side. He opened the drawer and took out the rectangular black box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's for you," he smiled as he opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a sapphire and diamond pendant. It appeared to be old.

"That's, that's beautiful," I stuttered looking at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"I want you to have it," he said as he took it from the box.

"Edward, I can't accept that," I replied looking up at him. It was far too nice.

"Bella, yes you can. I want you to have it,"

"Edward, that's to nice,"

"Silly Bella, nothing is good enough for you, this is a mere token of my love,"

"You don't have to give me things to express your love," I said.

"Well, I just wanted you to have a reminder of what you mean to me,"

"Edward, I really don't want you spending money on me," After the wedding, which I didn't know the exact cost of, I didn't want him to spend any more on me.

"I didn't spend any money on this," he replied smiling. It had been his mothers.

"Your mother's?"

"Yes,"

"You should keep this,"

"No, I want you to have it,"

"Edward, this means a lot to you, what if I lost it?"

"Bella, don't fret over that. Please just accept this. It would mean a lot to me," his face now had a hurt expression. I couldn't stand to see this look on his face.

"Ok," I sighed.

"Thanks," he replied brightly. I turned around; lifting my hair he put the necklace on me.

"Edward, this is beautiful,"

"Only when you wear it,"

"Oh Edward," I sighed as I turned and gave him a hug. The things he said made me feel special, even though I knew I was nothing but a puny human.

"Bella my wife, I speak nothing but the truth," There was nothing that I could say to this. I smiled brightly up at him and touched the necklace that now rested on my chest. He kissed my cheek and pulled back to look at me.

"The hair dryer that you were seeking, is in the bathroom in the cabinet,"

"No surprises?

"No surprises, I promise," he smiled. I walked back to the bathroom leaving him in the bed room. The hair dryer, as promised, was in the cabinet. Drying my hair quickly, I returned to the bedroom.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To go to the meadow,"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. The meadow would be a perfect way to spend my last day as a human.

"Let's go," he said as he picked me up. He ran down the steps, out of the house, and into the woods. In a few minutes, I found myself in the middle of the meadow in Edwards's arms, where it truly began two years ago.

Kissing me sweetly, he put me on the ground. He kept his arms wrapped around me, never breaking the kiss.

Only after my breathing ceased to exist, did he stop kissing me. Chuckling he pulled back to view the state he had left me in.

"Breathe," he laughed. Taking in a few breathes of air; I started to laugh as well. Nothing in the world could make this day more special to me.

"I will remember this day forever,"

"I hope so,"

"I know I will,"

"Bella, it's not that easy," he said as his brows furrowed together.

"Edward, I may not retain all my memories from my human life, but I really think I will be incapable of forgetting the ones I shared with you," This caused him to grin, but he became serious soon after.

"Bella, I hope you are right,"

"And, you will be there to remind me,"

"Your right," he smiled and he kissed my forehead. The sunny started peaking out from behind the clouds and his skin instantly reflected the beams of light.

Lying in the meadow with Edward was by far my favorite past time as a human and I was thrilled that it would be one of the last things I got to do with him. I was worried that I would some how forget this place down the road, that one day, when we had been gone from Forks a long time, that I wouldn't be able to remember it. Then it hit me, why not be changed in the meadow? Sure, I would be left with the memory of my change being here, a painful memory, but I would also be waking up in the one place I loved to be.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Could we talk about the change?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if where I is to be change is a flexible topic."

"I suppose,"

"How about the meadow?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"You don't want the last memory of here to be that,"

"Please, I want to wake up here,"

"Bella, not the meadow,"

"Edward, I don't want it to be in your, I mean our room,"

"Why not?" This seemed to hurt him.

"I don't want it to be tainted with unpleasant memories,"

"Well, why not wait till we go to Alaska?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to wait,"

"Bella, really, we can go next week,"

"Edward, please just consider it. I know this may seem farfetched to you right now. But I would love nothing more than to be changed at the happiest place of my human years. I want to wake up here, so that maybe, just maybe, I will be able to retain this in my memory,"

"Bella, you really don't want it to be here, trust me please?"

"Edward, please, just this one thing,"

"Fine, I will talk to Carlisle about it," he groaned. I knew he wasn't happy about it, not in the least.

"You'll understand a hundred years from now,"

"Maybe," he laughed. It was getting dark and my stomach chose this opportune moment to announce its presence.

"Time for the human to have her last meal," he said. His tone wasn't happy; it was merely stating the facts. He picked me up from the grass and ran with me back to the mansion. I knew if he could have it his way, I would remain human. He just didn't want to take my soul.


	19. Chapter 19, The Change

Chapter 19

Edward couldn't believe that Carlisle had agreed with me. Well, not actually agreed, but had given the go ahead for the change to be in the meadow. He too had tried to talk me out of it, saying that it would taint my memories of the meadow. But, I knew they just weren't seeing things my way.

Going to bed, in Edward's arms I was content. Tomorrow I would be changed, in three days I would be one of them. Just three days, so short a time looking at it now.

I hadn't expected the morning to come so quickly, but I was ecstatic when Alice came bouncing in the room.

"Alice," Edward said in a warning tone as she plopped down on the bed beside me.

"It's ok," I reassured him.

"I just want to borrow her for an hour,"

"Not a chance,"

"You can come along," I said smiling at him brightly.

"You really want to go with Alice?" he asked me giving me a questionable gaze.

"For once, yes," I said. I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, if Alice did a little work on me before I changed that I might be pretty once it happened.

"Let's GO!" Alice exclaimed pulling me from the bed, Edward in tow. Going to her bathroom she sat me at the mirror and started her work.

"This is what you went through?" Edward asked. His tone was amused as he watched Alice pluck a few stray eyebrows.

"Yep," I groaned.

"Sorry love," he laughed. I stuck out my tongue as Alice continued her work.

An hour later, and many laughs from Edward, I looked in a mirror to see a made up version of myself.

"You look amazing," he said purring in my ear.

"Thanks," I smiled. Alice winked at me as she took her leave.

"Love, are you positive you want to go through with this?"

"Of course,"

"Well, my love, it's time to go,"

"Should I change?" I asked looking down at the old sweat pants and t-shirt that I wore.

"No, that will be fine,"

"I'm ready then," He attempted a smile as he picked me up. Carlisle and the others were already in the meadow waiting for us.

"And you're positive that you want it in the meadow?"

"Absolutely,"

"Your wish is my command," he said as he took off in a run. In a few minutes we were in the meadow, everyone standing waiting on us.

"Bella, I have to ask you once more, are you positive that you want your change to take place here?" Carlisle asked in a worried tone.

"I'm positive,"

"Fine, I don't foresee any problems with that,"

"Bella," Rosalie stepped forward.

"Yes,"

"You know that I really can't fully appreciate your decision, but I hope that things go well," she said.

"Thanks Rosalie," I replied glad that she was being honest. Emmett then stepped up beside Rosalie.

"Don't worry about a thing little sis, I'll take care of ya," he winked. I felt tears roll down my cheeks of each of them stepped forward.

"Bella, I wish I could be here for you," Jasper started. I knew the emotional trauma I would be going through during this time would be to rough for him, I fully understood.

"Don't fret Jasper," I said smiling through my tears.

"You know you were always like a sister to me!" Alice exclaimed

"Now we can really do stuff together!"

"Alice," I groaned knowing she was thinking of extreme shopping trips.

"Bella," Esme started.

"I already consider you my daughter, you know that. I'm just happy that with this change you can be fully with Edward," she spoke.

"Bella, I won't lie to you, this will be painful," Carlisle said.

"I understand,"

"Only Emmett, myself, and Edward will remain," This had taken me back. I thought that they would all be here.

"We would like to be here for you Bella, but we can't let people get suspicious," Alice added.

"We'll be back on the third day," Esme added in.

"Thank you all for everything," I said. They all nodded and one by one gave me a hug before they took their leave. It was only Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle left behind.

"Are you sure about this love?" Edward said as we sat on the cool grass of the meadow.

"Positive," He pulled me into his lap and kissed my lips tenderly. I didn't mind that Carlisle and Emmett were there. This is one moment I wanted to share with Edward despite an audience. He broke his lips from mine and trailed them to my neck.

"Do it Edward," I whispered. I felt his cool lips press against my neck and then his sharp teeth were breaking my skin. I yelped a little at this pain, but remained calm.

"Edward, that's enough," Carlisle instructed.

"Edward!"

"Edward," I murmured. I was growing weak. My vision was going black. Hearing a fierce grow I felt his lips leave my skin.

"What have I done?" he cried. This was the last I heard of my love. Seconds later the fire consumed my body. Each beat of my heart brought a new wave of pain. Every inch of my body felt consumed by the flames.

"Edward!" I screamed as the fire took over.

"I'm here love," he sobbed. I could feel that he was holding me against his cool body.

"Edward!" Carlisle said in a worried tone.

"Yes?"

"There's a problem,"

"What is it?"

"Jacob Black," Carlisle said. It was then I lost all consciousness. The fire consumed my every thought and feeling. My body ached and I writhed in the pain. Screaming was all I could manage.

**(A/N: I decided to leave you with a cliffy!! What could possibly be wrong it Jake? What could possibly be worrying Carlisle? Want more??? REVIEW!!!)**


	20. Chapter 20, Beginning of the Fight

Chapter 20

The fire had only become more unbearable. The small relief unconsciousness had brought me was quickly banished when the fire ripped with more fervor throughout my body, bringing me back to my senses. I yelled as this new level of intensity swept throughout me.

"Edward!" I screamed. I had no answer.

"Edward!" I yelled once more. I was alone. He had left me to die. I started weeping at the realization that I was on my own. How could he have done this to me? I was lying on the floor of the meadow, unseeing, disoriented, on my own.

It was then I picked up the sound of yelling. No, more like fighting.

"Mangy mutt, how dare you!" Emmett growled in the distance.

"I warned you Edward," Jacob bellowed. My senses were then lost to me. Left to the confusion of what I heard, I struggled with the flames to regain consciousness.

_EPOV_

Jacob Black had told me during the wedding through his thoughts that if I had tried to change Bella he would kill us. All of us, including her. He would rather see her dead than one of us. I never imagined that he would show up here and try to go through with his promise. His cousin Mary had been a stand in so that Bella wouldn't suspect that he still grieved over her. He had not imprinted on anyone, he wanted her to be happy. He just didn't want her to be changed.

"Jacob, I'm giving you a few moments to leave before I tear you limb from limb," I said calmly. My anger was more intense than I had ever felt it before. Even when Victoria and James had attempted to take Bella's life it had never been so fierce. I knew why it was so. She had loved him, I had been jealous of him, and now despite her love for him, he was willing to take her life away. He was willing to take my love away from me.

"Leech, do you really think that you could harm me?" he laughed maliciously.

"Don't tempt me mutt," Emmett yelled. His knuckles, I'm sure if he was still human, would be turning white from his gripping them so hard.

"Jacob, we don't want any trouble," Carlisle added calmly. Bella was screaming wildly in the background. I was feeling immensely guilty for leaving her on her own.

"You took her life, you took my Bella!" he screamed. He was quivering with anger. I knew it was only a matter of moments before his control gave way and he phased.

"She wanted it," I said quietly. He had no idea how hard it had been for me. I had taken her human life, I had taken her soul. But I would give Bella anything, absolutely anything I could.

"She didn't know what she was saying,"

"Listen to me Jacob, she wanted this. She has wanted it for a while," Carlisle spoke.

"No, No! Lies!" he growled. His huge frame was shaking horribly. I felt my jaw clench and a small growl escape me.

"Listen Jacob, It's taking every fiber of my being not to tear you to shreds this very moment. If I didn't respect and honor Bella as I do I would have done it when I first caught your scent," I growled. He would not harm her. He would not lay a hand on her.

"You threaten me? You took everything away from me. You left her, and I had her. I had her. You took her away!"

"Jacob, I didn't take her. She chose me,"

"No, you dazzled her. I saw it. She never had a chance,"

"That's not so," I yelled. He was really testing me. I could only take so much. If I were one of his filthy kind I would have surely phased by now. I had to admit he had really worked on his self control.

"Jacob, listen to reason," Carlisle attempted.

"Reason? How do you not what reason is when you took the life of an angel?"

"I only gave her what she wanted,"

"She didn't want this!" He was pacing back and forth, his shaking increasing with every step. I was then relieved to see Alice with Bella.

"I'll kill every last damn one of you," he screamed. I had taken about as much as I was willing to take. My angel, I hoped would forgive me for what I knew I had to do.

"You will do no such thing," Carlisle growled. It took a lot to upset him, but clearly the threatening of his family had thrown him off the edge. I could see his muscles tensing as he fought back the urge to fight.

_BPOV_

I fought desperately against the flames for my senses to return. What had happened? Why was Jacob here? Had something happened to him, to Mary? I fought with everything in me to regain control, if only for a moment, I had to know what happened.

"I'm here Bella," Alice's voice called to me. I felt her cool arms wrap around me, easy the pain slightly.

"Alice," I screamed.

"Yes, I'm here,"

"Edward?" I was unable to form sentences. I only hoped she could understand what I was meaning.

"He's fine Bella. He had to take care of something," she said in a soothing tone. In the background I could still hear yelling. Again, the flames consumed me, no matter how hard I fought, it won I was again in a state of unconsciousness. How long had I been there?

_EPOV_

Knowing it was truly only a matter of moments before a physical fight took place I prayed. For the first time in nearly eighty years I prayed to God. I just wanted him to keep Bella safe and to make her understand if this turned out bad. I wanted to kill Jacob, but I would try to refrain for her. But I honestly didn't know if my self control could measure up to it.

"Fucking Leeches!" he screamed.

"Jacob, I am warning you," Carlisle spoke his anger only verily detectable. Every muscle in my body tensed up as I stood between him and my love. One step closer and I would break every bone in his body. If he knew what was best for his physical wellbeing he would leave, he would turn and leave quickly.

"You broke the treaty,"

"And so have your kind,"

"Then there are no agreements between us," he screamed.

"I'm trying to give you a chance," Carlisle said calmly. We had been verbally arguing for an entire day. Bella was screaming loudly in pain. Alice was holding her tightly as the pain consumed her. I would give everything to be there with her now. I had promised her would not leave her side and here I was breaking that promise because I mangy werewolf couldn't get the hint.

"Let me at him," Emmett screamed. His will power was no were near what Carlisle and I had. I was surprised he had held out this long.

"Jacob, I'm telling you once more, you will not harm her or the rest of my family," Carlisle said.

"Do you think you could stop me?" he smirked.

"I don't think, I know," Emmett yelled.

"Jacob, if you truly gave a damn about her you would leave,"

"Leave? How the hell would that help her?"

"How in the hell do you suppose killing her would help her?" I screamed.

"It would keep her from going to hell," he retorted. He had definitely pushed the wrong button; my self control was winding down quickly.

"How dare you say such a thing?" Emmett roared. His muscles were clearly visible through the stress he was putting himself through holding himself back.

"Don't you ever speak of her that way,"

"You did this to her," He had stopped pacing. He stood shaking wildly.

_BPOV_

It was then I heard Jacob. Why was he doing this? How could he hate me so much to put me through this? As my body fought with the fire, I heard his words. He would rather me die. Edward was growling fiercely as were Emmett and Carlisle. I knew the self control on both sides was wearing thin. I had to do something, and I had to do it quick.

"Bella," calm down Alice said. I just wanted it to be over with. I only wanted to step between them and tell Jacob of how he had cut the last thread. I could no longer consider him my friend. He had broken my heart at that moment worse than Edward had when he left.

"Don't worry," she attempted to calm me. A pain ripped through my chest. My heartbeat was slowly down quickly. My breathing was becoming erratic. I didn't know how much more of this I could stand. The pain only intensified.

"Bella, it will be ok." she said holding me against her. I listened to her words, but I just couldn't calm myself. I needed to get between them, I needed to stop this.

The flames engulfed me once again; all senses to the world were severed as another level of intensity swept over me. More painful even yet, I felt the fire rip through my chest.

_EPOV_

I could take no more. I would not stand back and let him accuse me of what I already knew. He had no right to be here. My heart ached horribly for what Bella was going through. I wanted to desperately be with her. It took everything in me not to tear him to shreds and run back to her.

"I will not see her as one of you,"

"We will leave," Carlisle said.

"I will not allow her to become one of you," He growled. His shaking took on a whole other level as he phased from his human form to his werewolf, standing before me now as a seven foot tall angry werewolf. There was no longer a choice in the matter I would have to take him down. I tensed up and was ready to pounce at him when within a blink of an eye she was there, standing between us. She was fully changed, and it had only taken two days. Her form was more refined, her skin hard as stone. Muscles she hadn't had before were now present. Her facial features still echoed of her human past, they were only more defined. Her lips fuller, her nose more refined, her heartbeat non existent. Her scent too was reminiscent of her human life, only sweeter. Most pronounced of her change though were her crimson eyes. She, if possible, was more breathtaking than before.

"How dare you Jacob!" she yelled. Her voice had a new quality. Her old undertone was there but it was more refined, sultrier.

"Bella?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was sure that I must be seeing things. Looking over at Carlisle and Emmett I could see my eyes had not deceived me, they saw her too.

"Yes love," she called back to me.

_"I can't see her like this," _Jacob thought. He got on his haunches and prepared to spring himself forward.

"I wouldn't do that Jake," she warned. I tensed up, ready to fight. He would not lay a hand on her, more durable or not.

"_This is not Bella. I will kill this vile creature for taking over her body!" _He screamed inside his head. That was far more than I could take.

"Edward, calm down, there will be no fighting,"

"He will not touch you,"

"I know,"

"Jacob, I am through with you. I have never been hurt so badly before in my entire life," she spoke eloquently.

_"Does this creature honestly think I will allow her to take over Bella? I'll kill her," _His thoughts screamed at me. In that moment he launched himself forward and catching his movements, I did as well.

**(A/N: This is my first time switching between point of views, or for that matter, writing in Edward's point of view. With Bella being incapacitated, I felt it necessary to use his point of view to get the full grip of what was going on. I hope I did him justice. His point of view is very tricky to write from. The fight is on. How will Bella play a role? Will her extra power show up? Will she have an extra power? Who will walk away? REVIEW PLEASE!)**


	21. Chapter 21, Resolved

Chapter 21

**(A/N: So I couldn't hold out with the suspense any longer, it was killing me as well. I should be prepping for chemistry lab but I've decided to finish up this chapter! Hope all enjoy. Review please!)**

A dull pained remained in my body as I stood between Edward and Jacob. Alice had been completely surprised that I had came to so quickly, I was supposed to have a whole other day of hell to go through before my transformation would be complete. Not really worried by this, I instructed Alice to go get the rest of the family while I tried to put a stop to it.

Edward and the others were thoroughly shocked when I stepped between them. I could see the looks on their faces as I took my position. I could tell they all thought their eyes to be deceiving them at first. But I had managed it; I had gotten through the transformation in only two days-two horribly long days.

"Bella?" Edward had asked. I reassured him in my new voice that it was me. Even I was surprised by the beautiful tone that flowed from my lips. I kept my gaze locked with Jacob's. He had phased and was standing his monstrous seven feet. I knew it was only a matter of moments before he lunged at me and then only a matter of minutes before his brothers joined the fight. This had to be stopped before it went completely out of hand.

I could see him launch himself in what appeared to be in slow motion. My vision was more defined, crisper. It was if I had been looking at the world through the bottom of coke bottles before, now I could count every hair on Jacob if I wished. Edward too sprung forward; his motion was quicker, more precise.

In an instant I knew I could not let this happen. I had to protect them both from each other. As much as I despised Jacob at this moment, I could not let him get hurt. He had been a wonderful part of my human life and I was never able to repay him for what he had done. This was it; this would be my repayment to Jacob.

I stepped between them right as they were about to hit one another. I braced my self for the horrible crash I knew was coming, closing my eyes, I waited.

"How did she do that?" I heard Emmett asked. I reopened my eyes to see Jacob and Edward on either side of me, lying flat on the ground. What had I done?

"Edward!" I screamed running to his side. He sat up, a smile stretched across his lovely face.

"My sweet, I believe we have discovered your gift," he laughed. Jacob was growling horribly has he stood up.

"Don't move mutt!" Emmett screamed at him. I looked down at Edward, and seeing that he was fine I walked closer to Jacob.

"Bella, stay away from him," Carlisle instructed. I stopped in my tracks. I knew that I could no longer comfort him. Besides, he had brought this on himself.

"Jacob," I addressed him as I stopped. I could see that he was angry, that he was about to try his attack once again.

"Please, just listen," He seemed to stop at these words and I decided this was my chance to try to talk some sense into him.

"Jacob, you have hurt me worse than Edward ever did. You deceived me in the worst way Jacob. I thought you to had found happiness. But I find that you were merely lying to me. You can't honestly say you want me to be happy. If so you would never have come here like this. Edward didn't dazzle me into this; he tried many times to dazzle me out of it. I chose this, I did, and I do not regret it in the least," I spoke. My voice remained calm during my speech, but emotions were building up horribly inside me. I wanted nothing more to break down and cry.

"Edward, what is he thinking?" I asked unable to handle the silence. Edward came to my side and pulled me to him. What would Jacob choose?

"Love, please don't make me relay his message,"

"Edward, I'm a big girl, I can handle it,"

"He is saying that you are not Bella,"

"Not Bella?" I turned my eyes to him. Why would he think that it wasn't me?

"Jacob Black! Who do you think I am?" I yelled.

"He's thinks a demon has taken over your body," I growled loudly.

"Bella, calm down," Edward whispered in my ear. His voice soothed me as I regained control.

"I'm not a demon! I'm the same Bella. I can see that My-Jacob no longer exists," I retorted to his thoughts. I guess this had been enough to throw him off the edge because he launched himself again at me. I held out my hand to stop him. He would not harm my family or me.

Just as I thought he would come in contact with me, it was like an invisible barrier blocked him from touching us. Hitting it he fell backwards once again, lying on the floor of the meadow.

"What just happened?" I asked. My eyes were wide in shock. What had I just witnessed?

"It appears Bella, that you are able to keep your loved ones from harm, using some type of shield, a force field if you will," Carlisle explained. His voice held excitement in it. I was in complete awe in this realization. I could keep my loved ones safe? I felt happiness spread throughout my body. After all they had done for me; I now would be able to keep them safe for a change.

It was in that moment that Alice returned Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme in tow.

"Is everything ok?" Jasper asked as he stood beside Edward and I. Alice stood beside him, and Esme and Rosalie stood between Emmett and Carlisle.

"Yes," Carlisle responded. I was in shock. If I could have chosen a power for myself it would have been this.

"Bella has a really cool power!" Emmett boomed. Jacob was standing again. His face held a horrible grimace.

"Jacob, you can see that you are not going to touch her, or any of us for that matter," Carlisle said trying to reason with him.

"He says that he will get her and all of us for that matter,"

"Listen to me Jacob," I interrupted.

"I will not let you harm us. It's taking a lot of my self-control not to let Emmett tear you to shreds," This only further angered him and he once again lunged at me. I held out my hand once again in response and he hit my invisible shield.

"That was…That was amazing!" Alice exclaimed. Bouncing up and down as Jacob hit the ground.

"Jacob, I'm not doing that again. It's taking far too much energy and to be honest I'm tired of doing it. If you chose to attack again, I will not hold back Edward or the others,"

"Are you ok love?" Edward asked. He seemed to notice how tired using my power was making me. It felt as if I was being drained each time I had used it and I honestly didn't think I would be able to do it again.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied.

"Jacob, I have tried to keep you safe from them as well as them from you. But if you continue your attack there is nothing I can do," I said directing my eyes to him. He was snarling.

"He's not going to stop," Edward said.

"Jacob, please listen to logic,"

"There's no logic to it," Edward said for Jacob. I tensed up. I could see there was no sense to Jacob now. He would not go until he had a fight.

"Very well then Jake," He snarled wildly as he readied him self for the fight.

"Emmett, go for it," I said weakly.

"Bella, you're trembling," Edward said. My strength had given way. All the energy I possessed after I had changed was gone, used up by my power.

"I'm just exhausted," I whispered. Emmett was ready to pounce as Jake readied himself. This was going to be a horrible fight. I closed my eyes unable to watch.

Within seconds, I heard a terrible roar. Not able to keep my eyes closed I opened them to witness a horrible scene. Emmett had Jacob pinned to the ground in a head lock. I heard him gasping for air. As much as I currently disliked Jacob, I couldn't bare to see him die.

"Bella, look away," Edward instructed. I couldn't pry my eyes from the horrible scene.

"No, no, I can't stand this," I sobbed. Tears didn't come, but my whole body shook with emotion.

"Bella, please, it will be ok,"

"I can't see him hurt even now," I cried.

"Do you want me to stop it?"

"Please?" I asked. He nodded. Leaving me there sobbing, he walked over to the fight. Emmett roared loudly as Edward spoke to him.

"I won't let him hurt my little sister!" Emmett screamed as Edward approached.

"Emmett, look at her, look at what this is doing to her," Edward instructed. Emmett looked over at me. His eyes narrowed and I could see pain sweep across his face.

"It's your lucky day mutt," Emmett said releasing Jacob. To weak from his fight Jacob remained lying on the ground.

"Edward!" I gasped. Was he dead?"

"Don't worry love, he's alive,"

"Just a couple of broken bones," Emmett laughed. He stood over Jacob as Edward returned to my side.

"Oh no!" I cried. What had I caused?

"Bella, don't worry, he will heal quickly," Carlisle said looking down at Jacob.

"I really don't see how you can show remorse towards him," Rosalie added.

"It's the least I can do,"

"Bella, he wanted to kill you!" she exclaimed.

"I know and I've never heard more hurtful words in all my life. I owe him this,"

"Owe him?" Edward asked. He was now beside me hugging me against his frame. Even now I felt weak against him.

"Yes, he saved my life once,"

"Oh,"

"Now were even,"

"What should we do with him?"

"His brothers are on their way," Alice said.

"How long?"

"A minute," I grew steadily more anxious for their arrival. Hopefully they would be more understanding and see that we spared his life. I only hoped that I hadn't personally waged war between us.

"What the hell?" I heard Sam exclaim as he came into the opening.

"Calm down Paul," Embry called back to Paul who was shaking horribly.

"Please, let us explain," Carlisle said stepping forward.

"What is there to explain?" Sam asked.

"What's he thinking?" I whispered to Edward.

"He's not happy,"

"We didn't want any trouble from Jacob,"

"You clearly broke the rules," he spat nodding his head towards me. I could stand back no longer.

"Sam, please listen to me," I said taking a step forward.

"Bella, I have nothing to say to you,"

"Just listen, please. I chose this life for myself. There was no coercion. If nothing Edward tried many times to dazzle me out of doing it,"

"Bella, the rules are clear,"

"I remind you that they were broken by your own people before my family," Carlisle added.

"That's different,"

"No, if you want to be picky then so can we," Emmett boomed.

"Calm down son," Carlisle said placing a hand on Emmett.

"Sam, we tried to avoid a fight with Jacob," Carlisle spoke calmly. I could see the rest of the family was beginning to be come anxious. Jasper was sending out waves of calm, which without them I was sure a fight would have already erupted.

"You did a hell of a job!" he yelled pointing to Jacob he was lying on the ground still.

"Honestly, Bella even kept them apart," Edward added.

"Bella did?" he seemed amused that I could have kept the two apart.

"Yes Sam, I kept them apart,"

"I see that as highly unlikely," he laughed.

"It's my power," I sputtered.

"Power?"

"Yeah, I can keep my loved ones safe,"

"Humph. How?" he asked clearly still unbelieving.

"Shield,"

"Then how did he come to harm?"

"I used all my energy blocking his attacks and he wouldn't stop so Emmett took care of him,"

"Took care of him?"

"Yes, there was a fight," Edward added in.

"And I thought you were trying to keep your loved ones safe,"

"With every shield I produced I became weaker, I was unable to use it again. Emmett was only trying to keep me safe," I explained hurriedly.

"Jacob didn't deserve this," Embry added in looking down at his friend.

"And I didn't want it to happen to him,"

"You broke him a long time ago leech!" Paul screamed and then phased.

"Paul, calm down," Sam yelled at him. Paul was past logic. He ran past his brothers and towards us. With what little energy I could muster I managed a shield. Paul was a foot from me when he hit the invisible wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud. I fell to my knees, no longer having the energy to stand.

"Sorry," I said looking at the angry faces of the pack. Edward lifted me in his arms and I rested my head against him.

"Are you ok love?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Do you see?" Edward asked angrily.

"She used it to keep you apart?" Sam asked.

"Yes,"

"Hold on," he said. He phased to his werewolf form. I knew he didn't completely trust us and was trying to get the story from Jacob. He turned back to his human form a few moments later.

"I see that what you said was true,"

"We don't want any trouble," Carlisle said.

"And neither do I,"

"Can we come to an agreement?"

"I'm afraid that were to far to come to an agreement,"

"I see,"

"I will give your family one week to leave,"

"That's reasonable,"

"Embry, Quil, get Jake," he ordered. The two went to there friend and wrapping their arms around him pulled him up.

"One week," Sam said as they turned and left.

"Bella, love, are you ok?"

"Yes," I sighed. I was weak.

"We need to take you hunting," I shook my head in agreement.

"We'll go home and get ready," he said as he ran with me in his arms. I could over hear the others speaking but I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. I was far to tired to try to comprehend.

**(2****nd**** A/N: lol, so I realize this is my 2****nd**** A/N. I just wanted to say sorry to hardcore Jacob haters. Even though he deserved it, I really couldn't kill him off. Bella is a very forgiving person and I feel that she would still retain that quality even as a vampire. I hope you all like Bella's power! I am working on the next chapter, her first hunt. Review please!)**


	22. Chapter 22, The Hunt

Chapter 22**The Hunt**

The moment Edward entered our bedroom I felt better. What energy that seemed to be drained had built itself up.

"You can sit me down Edward," I said as we entered the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked coming to a stop.

"Yes," Listening to my response he sat me down on my feet.

"Thanks," I replied smiling brightly up at my handsome husband.

"Bella, you truly amaze me,"

"You're just saying that," I laughed.

"No, my dear, you do. Even after he had said and was willing to do those horrible things to you, you never once wanted to see him die,"

"Edward, I know this may seem painful. But in a small way I do still care for Jake. Even if he is willing to take my life, I owe him mine,"

"You don't owe him anything,"

"Not anymore," I replied agreeing. I had done all that I would do for Jacob Black. When I left here within the week my ties would forever be severed with him.

"Still Bella, it amazes me of how you can feel remorse for someone like him,"

"Edward, you can't damn the ignorant,"

"True love, true," he replied smiling. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I guess we better go hunting," I said as the realization hit me. My throat was parched, no, more than parched it was on fire. I had to quench my thirst.

"Yes, well, let's see," he said as he walked over to his closet. He pulled out a casual outfit for himself and then one for me.

"Thanks," I replied smiling as I picked up the t-shirt and jeans.

"Where are you going love?"

"To change,"

"Oh no you don't," he said catching me before I was out the door a wicked, yet still amazingly handsome smile across his face.

"Edward?" I said looking at him confused.

"I want to see what changes have occurred," He said still grinning. Rolling my eyes I allowed him to pull me to the center of the room.

"You can see them later," I started.

"For me love?" he said.

"Oh ok then," I giggled as I pulled off the shirt I had been wearing. He could still dazzle me, even as a vampire. I heard his breath catch as I stripped off the remainder of my clothing. If I had the ability to blush, I certainly would be now.

"You're absolutely breathtaking," he said as he pulled me to him.

"And more durable," I added. This seemed to click in his mind, because in the next second his lips were crashing furiously to mine. There was a new level of intensity in his kiss that I had not witnessed as a human. He was able to give him self over to his urges. We could really be together now.

Picking me up, I wrapped my legs around him. In the next moment we were on the bed, his lips never leaving mine. Opening my mouth to taste his sweet breath his tongue entered my mouth. He was no longer cold to me. Realizing his teeth would no longer be a worry, I allowed my tongue to meet his, to enter in his mouth. The taste of his breathe was amazing. I gasped as he hand slid over my breast. If ever I thought I had known pleasure, I was wrong. It was if I could feel every cell in my body coming in contact with his.

I was almost completely lost in the amazing feeling of ecstasy when I felt the fire in my throat intensify. I could prolong it no longer.

"Edward," I gasped.

"Yes?" he grinned wickedly nibbling on my ear.

"We have to stop,"

"Why?" he asked still kissing me.

"Thirst," I croaked.

"Sorry, love," he said. He pulled away from me and I sat up.

"No, I'm sorry," I groaned as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I scooted off and grabbed the clothes he had picked out for me.

"Bella, you don't have to be sorry for being thirsty. I should have realized that you needed to hunt,"

"I shouldn't have provoked you though," I laughed as I slid the pants on.

"You can provoke me all you want love," he laughed as he changed his clothes. I grew nervous as I thought of the aspect of my first hunt.

"Are you ok love?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Bella, I know something is bothering you,"

"I'm just nervous about hunting," He grinned at this.

"You don't need to worry love; your senses will do all the work,"

"What if something goes wrong, what if a human happens to be close?" I sputtered. I couldn't even imagine this happening chills running down my spine.

"Don't worry love. Emmett and Jasper will be joining us in case and Alice has assured me that the park will be clear of humans,"

"Edward, I need you to promise me something,"

"What is it love?"

"Promise me that if we do come across a human and if I go out of control that you'll take me down,"

"Bella, there's no need to worry," he said as he tied his shoes. I sat on the edge of the bed, ready to go. I just needed to get my nerves in check.

"Edward, you have to promise me,"

"Alright, I promise,"

"Thank you," I replied feeling relieved.

"But we really don't have anything to worry about love," he said extending his hand. I took it and standing up we walked downstairs.

"I know. I have faith in you," I smiled.

Downstairs Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us.

"Ready little sis?" Emmett asked as we started out the door.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Don't worry Bella," Jasper said. I had temporarily forgotten that he could sense emotions.

"Sorry Jasper," I replied trying to lighten my mood.

"It's alright. I understand that you're worried," he replied sending waves of calm my way. I was grateful for his power for once.

"Thanks Jasper," Even though the emotions were artificial, I didn't care.

Taking Edward's hand, we took off in a run. Every muscle in my body worked in sync as I ran through the woods with Edward. It was as if I were merely walking, my body felt no strain from the vigorous movements. I easily kept pace with Edward and was sure if wanted I could go much faster.

As we neared the park, Jasper and Emmett took off in opposite directions. Edward and I stayed together. Sniffing at the air, Edward directed us through the wilderness.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me along.

"Shh…There are a herd of deer just up ahead," I kept quiet as we neared our unsuspecting prey. As we grew close, the smell hit me. It was as if the blood was calling to me. A smell more wonderful than anything I had every experienced before sang out to me. I let go of his hand as I allowed the wonderful scent to direct me.

In a moment I was within a few yards of the deer. A small doe lurked around the outside of the group; I could hear the beating of her heart as she wondered even closer to me. Her smell wafted in my face as a breeze picked up. Within moments and without completely understanding what I was doing I was pouncing at the deer.

Grabbing her by the neck, I dragged her to the ground snapping her neck into. My teeth, sharp as razor blades, sliced through her neck easily. The luscious liquid flooded my mouth as I drank from the doe. The burning at the back of my throat eased slightly as I took in the last drop.

Dropping the deer, I went for another kill. This time I came in contact with a large buck. Avoiding his horns I took him down. Within a minute I had tossed him aside and was looking for my next prey. How much would it take to satiate this thirst?

A knew smell then took over me. It was not a deer. The scent of this animal was huskier, more fulfilling. I ran after it. Breaking through some trees I came face to face with a large grizzly. Dodging his paws, I was quickly on his back, breaking his neck as if it were merely a twig. The grizzly hit the floor of the forest and I drained him quickly.

The pain in my throat had eased and I was no longer thirsty. I stood up from the bear to look for Edward. How far had I strayed from him? Turning around I saw that he was in the tree line, watching me.

"Sorry," I said as I approached him.

"For what?"

"Getting away from you," I replied and he started laughing.

"What is it?"

"You never got away from me love,"

"Haven't you hunted?" I asked.

"Yes, I took down a couple deer while you were feeding,"

"Oh, I didn't even realize,"

"Its ok love, your senses had just taken over,"

"Is that the way it will always be?

"No, you'll eventually gain some control,"

"Good," I smiled. I didn't like the ideal of not controlling my actions.

"Are you still thirsty?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Are you?" I asked

"No, I'm fine,"

"Hey little sis," Emmett boomed as he came through the tree line.

"Hey Emmett," I replied. He took a long glance at the grizzly and then us.

"Nice one Edward!" he said.

"I didn't take it down," Edward laughed.

"Bella?" he asked in shock that I had taken down the large beast before him.

"Guilty,"

"Alright little sis!" he said as he came running towards me. He pulled me up into a large hug, that I was sure if I was still human would have killed me.

"Emmett, I can't breathe," I laughed.

"Oh sorry," he said as he sat me back down.

"It's ok," I responded.

"I can't believe you took down that bear," he said shaking his head.

"I can't either," I said looking over at the large animal. It was easily five times my size and even in death it looked mean.

"She's one of a kind Edward," Emmett laughed.

"I know," Edward smiled as he pulled me to him.

"Jasper's coming," Emmett said.

"Good, I'm ready to go," I replied. Jasper came through the tree line and looked at the bear closely as he joined are group.

"Nice one Emmett,"

"Wasn't me," Emmett laughed.

"Good one bro," he said turning to Edward. I burst out in laughter then. Was it really that amazing that I took down the bear?

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't take down the bear," Edward laughed. Emmett, Edward, and I were in a fit of laughter as realization hit Jasper.

"Bella? You took down that bear?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"Wow!" he exclaimed he was thoroughly impressed with my skills. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's something isn't she?" Emmett asked still laughing.

"Something indeed," Jasper chuckled.

"Can we go now?" I whined. I would love to stand and talk about taking down a grizzly but I desperately wanted to get home and see what changes had occurred to me. It hadn't even crossed my mind before to check my new improved self. I had been to overcome with Jacob and then the thirst.

"Yes," Edward laughed. Taking his hand we ran once again, this time away from the park. This time I decided to see how fast I could go, constantly pushing myself. I continued to gain speed the farther we went.

"Bella," Edward said as I pushed myself even hard.

"Hm?" I asked. I was feeling amazing as the adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"Please slow down," he said. I noticed for the first time that I was practically dragging him with me.

"Sorry," I laughed as I slowed down my pace.

"It's quite ok love," he chuckled.

"I understand why you love running so much,"

"It's exhilarating,"

"Definitely," I agreed. We broke through the line of trees that surrounded the mansion and entered the yard. We slowed our pace and walked the rest of the distance to the house.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"A mile away, they didn't feel like keeping our pace," he laughed as we entered the house.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as I came through the door.

"Hey," I smiled.

"How'd it go?"

"Alright," I shrugged. Emmett had just entered the house.

"Better than alright, Bella here took down a grizzly!" he exclaimed his voice booming with pride.

"A grizzly?" Alice asked in shock. Again I shrugged my shoulders and Emmett started laughing loudly.

"Wow, that's something," Rosalie added in a disinterested tone.

"Bella lets go upstairs!" Alice chimed in.

"Not right now Alice," Edward said.

"Oh come on Edward," Alice pled.

"Tomorrow?" I asked looking at Alice. She was momentarily hurt, but then she became instantly happy.

"Tomorrow!" she exclaimed as she skipped away taking Jasper with her. Emmett walked over to Rosalie and picking her up in his arms he ran upstairs.

"Put me down this instant Emmett," Rosalie contested as he climbed the stairs two at a time with her.

"Love, would you like to take a shower?" Edward asked. I looked down to see that I was quite grimy.

"Yes, that would be nice," I agreed. Hand in hand we walked up the two flights of stairs to our bathroom. I grew excited over the aspect of having Edward alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Edward made me close my eyes as I entered the bathroom.

"Edward," I groaned.

"Please Bella. You don't want to see yourself like this,"

"I can handle it Edward,"

"I don't want you to remember seeing yourself like this,"

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"No, not at all, I just want you to appreciate how beautiful you are," he said.

"Nice cover," I laughed as he pulled me into the shower.

"Not a cover, your amazingly beautiful love," He said as he pulled my shirt off and threw it out of the shower.

"If you say so," I laughed. I wasn't convinced. I was plain as a human and I was sure I would be as a vampire.

"Bella, you clearly never saw yourself clearly before. You were gorgeous as a human and completely breathtaking now," he said stripping off the remainder of my clothing and his.

"Sure, sure," I laughed still unconvinced. He turned on the water and then the shower. The hot liquid felt absolutely amazing against my cold skin. I hadn't realized how cold I was until the water hit me.

"Open your eyes," he commanded.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked seeing the shock on my face.

"Yes, I didn't even realize I was so cold," I said a hint of sadness in my voice.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Me being warm?"

"Yes and no,"

"Explain," I said as I stood unmoving under the shower head.

"I definitely miss the feeling of it, I won't lie. But I don't miss having to be so held back around you. I can't tell you how amazing it feels to simply give into my urges,"

"Urges?"

"Yes,"

"What kind of urges?" I asked grinning. Sure I knew what kind of urges he was talking of.

"Oh, like this," he said as he pulled me close to him. His hand was on the small of my back and he was pulling me up against his stony frame. His lips crashed into mine. I met his kiss with as much eagerness as he projected. I was quite shocked when he didn't pull away and then I realized he didn't have to.

I allowed my hands to grab at his hair, being careful not to pull at it. He thrust his tongue in my mouth as I opened it to take in his scent. He allowed his lips to kiss down my throat and he nipped at it playfully with his teeth. A small moan escaped me. I could feel him grin against my skin as he kissed back up my neck.

"Bella,"

"Uh huh," I said to far gone for words.

"How about we continue this in the bedroom?"

"OK!" I exclaimed.

"Let's finish the shower first," he laughed as he pulled back from me. I nodded my head and grabbed the shampoo. I had my hair washed in under a minute and my body lathered up in the next. Edward was in a fit of laughter as he watched my eagerness. I allowed the water to wash off the suds and shutting off the water I turned to look at Edward.

"Done!" I exclaimed. Laughing he opened the shower and we walked out. He handed me a towel and wrapped one around himself.

"Love, would you like to see yourself now?" he asked as I wrapped the towel around me.

"Not yet," I laughed. I had other things on my mind at present. He laughed heartily as picked me up. He ran back to our room and went straight to our bed. Kissing my lips he removed our towels. His body was pressed against mine as he allowed his hands to explore my body. Each touch brought me pleasure. Small moans would escape me as he allowed his hand to explore.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he nipped at my lobe. I gently pulled his face to mine as I kissed him. Not having to worry about self control definitely had its perks. My fingers wound in his hair as his lips met mine. I growl escaped from Edward as he increased the intensity of his kiss. In the next moment I felt him push inside me. A moan escaped me at the amazing feeling.

The human experience could never compare to this one. Not that I wasn't happy for it, I definitely enjoyed it then. The feelings I had felt then were just not as intense as they were now. It was as every cell in my body was colliding with Edwards. Every motion, every touch amplified.

I could tell that he was enjoying himself better. He no longer had to hold back. He was able to allow his urges to guide him. The bed groaned from underneath us as he continued his motions. I quickly found my hips meeting him, further intensifying the feeling.

A small growl escaped Edward as I started these movements. I grinned widely at the look of pleasure across his face. I could tell that he was enjoying this much more than the first time. My hands grabbed at his back as the pleasure started to build within. I could feel him tense up as we grew even closer. My body ached as I steadily felt the pressure rise. I moaned loudly as I felt myself reaching the top. Waves of ecstasy overtook my body as I moaned loudly. Edward growled furiously as he thrust one last time, collapsing on the bed beside me, pulling me to his chest.

Rubbing circles on his chest I struggled to make my breaths steady. I grinned in realization that he to was having a hard time steadying his breaths.

"Bella, love that was…that was..." he started.

"Amazing," I grinned kissing his chest.

"Yes, Amazing," he said kissing the top of my head. I wondered if he had felt this way the first time.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" he said playing with my hair.

"Be honest, how was it when I was a human,"

"It was wonderful,"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, in it's own way,"

"It was hard for you," I stated. I knew that it had to be.

"Yes, it was,"

"I'm sorry for putting you through that," I knew then that it had taken a lot of self-control for him to remain in control.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not," he replied still playing with my tresses.

"I just didn't realize how hard it would be,"

"Love, it's ok. I wouldn't trade it for the world,"

"Seriously?"

"Honestly, I'm glad we did it before you changed,"

"Me too," I smiled. I felt not regret. If he was ok with it, then so was I. I tilted my face then to look up at him, his eyes were glowing.

"Edward!" I said in shock.

"Hm?"

"Your eyes, their glowing," I gasped.

"Your eyes are glowing too love," he laughed. I giggled realizing that recent activities had caused the shine.

"You're amazing," I said resting my head against his chest.

"You're wonderful," he replied kissing the top of my head. Listening to his breaths I temporarily forgot the rest of the world.

"Love,"

"Yes?" I said turning my attention to him.

"We are wanted downstairs,"

"Oh, but why?" I groaned. I wasn't yet willing to move.

"It's a surprise," he chuckled. I grimaced, if there was one thing that I hated it was surprises.

"Edward," I groaned.

"Not from me," he laughed.

"They know I hate surprises though," I groaned as he pulled me from the bed.

"Be nice for me?" he asked smiling my favorite crocked grin? How could I say no to that? I shook my head yes and dressed in the clothes that he gave me. I guess I could play along for once. I grew kind of anxious trying to figure out what the surprise was.

**(A/N: First, I would just like to apologize for not updating sooner. This was a rough week and I got bogged down the last couple of days with exams. But, I did manage to write two chapters that I hope you all enjoy. I hope everyone enjoyed this little lemon. Again, I hope I did well writing it. The next chapter will be Bella's surprise! What could it possibly be? A move is in the near future as well! How will Bella handle being away from Forks? And will blood lust cause her to take the life of an innocent human?) **


	24. Chapter 24, The Surprises

Chapter 24

"Way to go little brother!" Emmett boomed as we descended the stairs to the first floor. My face, if it were possible, would have held a horrible blush. Rosalie, who was next to Emmett, swiftly smacked him in the back of the head. I looked up to see Edward scowling horribly.

"Keep your mouth shut Emmett," Edward said as we joined our awaiting siblings.

"Sorry Edward, I was just having a little fun,"

"Bella!!" Alice squealed as she and Jasper entered the room.

"Alice," Edward said scowling at her. No doubt she was going to ask me about recent events.

"What? I can't say hello to my sister?" Alice said as she plopped down on the couch, Jasper sitting next to her.

"No, hello is fine," Edward muttered.

"So, Bella, are you excited?" Alice asked. She was literally bouncing with excitement. Jasper's face was strained horribly as he tried to contain Alice's overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Kind of," I replied.

"You'll love it!!" Alice exclaimed.

"Please Alice, calm down," Japer groaned.

"Sorry Jazz," she laughed.

"So, sis, how about that arm wrestling?" Emmett asked.

"After the surprise?" I offered.

"Deal. But I warn you beforehand, your butt is going down!"

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. Edward started laughing; he must have found my response amusing.

"Better watch out Emmett, if she can take down a bear your toast," Edward laughed.

"That's right Emmett," I laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you squirt," he chuckled.

"You should be," I said. Carlisle and Esme then joined us, taking their seats on the couch. Edward sat on the loveseat and pulled me to his lap. Emmett and Rosalie sat beside Carlisle and Esme while Jasper and Alice remained sitting on the love seat beside us.

"Bella, we would just like to say welcome to our family," Esme said smiling brightly.

"Thanks," I replied smiling.

"We understand that you don't like surprises, but we felt the need to give you a little gift,"

"You shouldn't have…" I started.

"We know, but we wanted to," Carlisle added.

"You all have given me so much already,"

"No, you have given us more than we can ever repay,"

"I haven't given you anything,"

"But Bella, you have," Esme started.

"But I haven't," I didn't have money for expensive gifts and was never able to repay them for all the things they had done for me.

"You have brought our family closer than it has ever been. You have fulfilled Edward and given him happiness. You, Bella have made our son happy," Esme said proudly.

"Bella, you complete our family," Carlisle added.

"You made my little brother a man!" Emmett boomed. A shocked expression crossed my face, why did he say things like that?

"Emmett," Edward scowled.

"Sorry bro, I couldn't resist," he laughed.

"That's quite enough Emmett," Carlisle said.

"Yes dad,"

"Bella, would you please accept our gift?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I replied. I honestly couldn't say no to a question like that. I may not like be showered with gifts of surprises, but I would never hurt someone's feelings. Carlisle and Esme stood up and they produced a small elegantly wrapped box. Edward and I stood in response to this.

"Please accept this as a wedding gift and thanks for every thing you have done for Edward," Esme said handing me the gift.

"Thank you," I replied accepting the gift. I pulled at the bow, releasing it from the box. I then pulled off the shiny metallic paper. Underneath was a plain white box. I looked at Edward, who shrugged his shoulders. What could it be?"

Pulling off the top I was surprised to see a single key laying inside.

"What is it?" I asked confusedly.

"Maybe you should take a look in the garage," Rosalie spoke up.

"A car!" I exclaimed. That was way too much.

"Yes, you are going to need transportation of your own," Carlisle smiled.

"But..but..but," I muttered.

"No buts Bella, go look at it," Esme replied smiling. I nodded my head and allowed Edward to direct me to the garage.

In between his Volvo and the Aston Martin, was a breathtaking midnight blue Audi. I gasped at the loveliness of the car. It was much more than I deserved.

"It's beautiful," I said. I would be crying if I were able.

"I'm glad you like it," Esme smiled from the door the garage.

"I love it. But it's to much," I started.

"None of that," Esme said holding out her hand to stop me.

"We were going to give it to you on your wedding but we had to wait for the paint to be customized," Carlisle added.

"Thank you both so much," I replied as I ran to them giving them both a hug. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper joined us in the garage.

"You love it don't you?" Alice asked bouncing with excitement.

"Yes," I replied walking over to the car. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Told you so," she said looking over to Edward.

"I guess I never should bet against you Alice," he laughed as he walked over to me.

"It's nice isn't it love?" he asked taking my hand.

"It's amazing,"

"Just wait until I get it modified," Rosalie added in. I could tell that she was itching to get under the hood.

"I know it's an Audi, but what model?" I asked.

"It's an A6," Rosalie spoke up.

"Custom addition," Edward added in. They both had a mutual love for cars.

"Maybe you should look inside," Alice piped. Opening the door I saw a silver laptop sitting in the driver's seat.

"What's this?" I asked looking down at the computer.

"Jazz and I thought you might want a computer of your own,"

"Alice," I groaned. One gift had been to many, now two?

"You know you love it,"

"I do, but you shouldn't have gotten me anything,"

"We wanted to," Jasper added.

"Thank you both," I said as I walked to them and hugged them both.

"Besides, maybe you can take a couple of classes online?" Alice added.

"That would be great!" I exclaimed. I heard Edward chuckle at my enthusiasm.

"I really do hope that is all though," I said turning to look at my family. They had given me way more than enough already.

"Aw…come on sis you know Rose and I got you something!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Nice ruining the surprise Emmett," Rosalie said. She wasn't angry however; a smile was on her face.

"Not you too," I fake groaned.

"It's not much," Rosalie said.

"Sure," I laughed. I knew that they had gone overboard as well.

"Actually, I'm not for sure if you will even like it," Rosalie started.

"I'm sure I'll love it," I smiled. She nodded and then went to open the garage door. I had not clue as to what her and Emmett's gift would be.

"Hope you like it sis," Emmett said as my present came into view. Sitting in the drive way was my old truck. But it had been fixed up. The paint was no longer rusted, but a shiny new red. The whole body of the truck shined. I was speechless. I never thought in a million years that my truck could ever look like this.

"I know that Esme and Carlisle got you the Audi, but I thought you'd really like to keep your truck," Rosalie started. I pulled my hand out of Edward's and running I gave her and Emmett a hug.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"You really like it?" she asked still unsure.

"Of course,"

"We worked on it up until the wedding," Emmett laughed. So that's why they had left early, before they could meet Renee.

"You all are sneaky,"

"Thank you," Alice laughed.

"Only you would take that as a compliment," Edward replied laughing at Alice.

"You all," I said looking at each one of them, "this means a lot to me."

"It's nothing sis!" Emmett exclaimed.

"But it is something. You all have been more than kind to me," I grinned.

"Don't mention it," Jasper said for all of them.

"Would you like to go for a ride love?" Edward asked.

"Can we?"

"Of course,"

"Let's take the Audi," I laughed. He laughed and led me to the car. He opened the driver's side for me.

"You drive," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to see what this thing can do," I laughed. He gave the laptop to Alice and walked over to the passenger side to let me in. Climbing into the car I marveled at the plush leather seats and awesome stereo system.

"Nice isn't it?" Edward asked as he got in. Our siblings had returned to the house.

"Very," I smiled. He backed the car carefully out of the driveway and turning around drove down the driveway.

"Bella," he said as we turned onto the main road.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"For being such a good sport,"

"Edward, it was nothing," I grinned. I laced my fingers with his as navigated the car easily down the road.

"Can I ask you something love?"

"Sure,"

"Why is it you don't mind accepting gifts from others?"

"To be honest, I don't like accepting gifts from anyone,"

"Ok. Well, why wont you accept gifts from me?"

"Edward, you have given me far enough already," I said looking at him.

"Bella, as my wife, I'd like to be able to give you gifts,"

"Don't you know Edward, you've given me everything I ever wanted,"

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Your heart," I smiled. He grinned widely as he turned his gaze to meet mine.

"I would like to give you a few things though,"

"Edward…" I started.

"Please Bella?" he asked,

"Alright," I sighed.

"You know, if I could I'd give you the world," he grinned as he sped the car up.

"I'd do the same for you," I smiled.

"Don't you know Bella?"

"What?"

"You already have," he said bringing my hand to his lips.

"I haven't given you anything,"

"Bella, I had no life any existence before you. You gave me life and love, you gave me everything,"

"Edward," I replied. His words touched my heart.

"Bella, I am happy as long as you are happy,"

"And I'm only happy if you are,"

"Bella," he said his face growing a bit sad.

"Yes?" I asked I felt concerned with his new demeanor.

"You know we are leaving day after tomorrow,"

"Oh, where to?" I asked. I had been completely oblivious. Of course I knew we were moving. I guess I had just blocked it out. I would truly miss Forks and all it held within its bounds.

"Alaska, Juneau,"

"Ok," I replied indifferently.

"You'll get one of your gifts there," he smiled.

"One?" there were more than one.

"Yes, you will be getting many," he laughed.

"Edward," I groaned.

"Bella," he groaned back seductively.

"Are you going to take classes?"

"A few night classes,"

"Good," I didn't want his education to suffer because mine would be. I knew he had many college degrees under his belt but I still wanted him to enjoy school while we were in Alaska.

"I hope you don't mind but I signed you up for a couple of online classes," he said looking at me.

"I don't mind, but can I ask which ones?"

"Just English and Math," he grinned. He knew I absolutely detested math.

"Math?" I groaned.

"Not to worry love, I'll help you,"

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Want to see what this thing can really do?" he asked. I noticed the car was only going a little over eighty.

"Sure," I smiled. Grinning he pushed the peddle further to the floor and the car easily climbed to way over a hundred miles an hour.

"Just wait until Rosalie modifies it," he laughed as we sped down the highway towards Port Angeles. I had an eerie feeling that we were getting to close to humanity.

"Edward,"

"Yes love?"

"Maybe we should head back?" I asked.

"Why?" he said looking over at me.

"I believe we are getting pretty close to town," My words brought realization to him and he slowed down the car.

"Your right,"

"I know," I grinned. He turned the car and we were speeding back towards Forks. I watched as the sign to Forks came into view. In a couple days I would again be seeing the backside to this sign. A small part of my heart ached as I thought of indefinitely leaving this place. I could never return to the place that had given me everything-forever banned.

"It will be ok love," Edward said squeezing my hand.

"I know," I replied. I was so sure, but I knew that as long as I was with Edward I would be fine.

(A/N: I really hope all enjoyed this chapter. For some reason it was difficult to write. The next chapter will be the move!! What difficulties will they face? Will Bella be able to cope with leaving Forks, her dad, and her human life behind? And will her lust for blood cause her to do something that she will regret? Review please!!)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was when I was walking into our bedroom that I first caught a glimpse of myself. I wasn't fully convinced it was me at first and had to take a double look. I stood shocked at the new me staring back in the mirror.

My hair appeared to be healthier, holding a natural shine. My lips, even though full as a human, were even fuller now and a deep red color. My skin was the same alabaster tone that all the Cullen's possessed. I was thoroughly impressed by how defined all my features had become. Every muscle in my body appeared to be toned.

I felt a little conceded as I glanced at my new reflection. It was then I caught full attention of my eyes. They were a deep crimson. I shuddered at the sight of them. Seeing them reminded me of Victoria.

"Love?" Edward said as he walked into our room.

"Oh sorry," I replied noticing he had entered the room.

"No need to be sorry," he chuckled as he closed the distance between us.

"I could barely recognize myself,"

"You have not changed much love,"

I looked at him skeptically. Did he honestly think that I didn't realize how plain I was before?

"Honesty Bella, your beauty has only been enhanced,"

"Edward, I was plain and you know it," I laughed.

"No love, you certainly were not plain,"

"Edward," I started but he stopped me by placing his finger to my lips.

"Bella, you have never seen your self clearly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," He gazed deeply into my eyes as to stress his point and removing his finger he planted a sweet kiss on my lips. Pulling back slowly Edward held me against his chest

"Edward,"

"Yes?"

"I love you," I replied listening to his steady breathing.

"I love you Isabella,"

I could have stood there with him forever, never moving an inch.

"Bella,"

"Hm?"

"We need to pack our things,"

I could hardly believe that tomorrow we would be heading out, leaving Forks forever. Since taking the Audi out for a spin the aspect of leaving had weighed heavily on my mind.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked pulling me to our bed. I sat down on the edge with him and contemplated my thoughts.

"Please tell me what you thinking," he said after we had been sitting for a couple minutes.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of how hard it's going to be to leave tomorrow," I sighed. I hadn't let him know that I was scared of leaving. I knew it was silly to worry about going to Alaska. I also knew as long as I was with Edward and his family that I would be safe. I just couldn't help but feel sad that I was leaving such a special place.

"I know love. We have had a lot of happy memories here,"

"Yes, a lot of happy memories," I replied taking his hand in mine.

"Bella, what are you so worried about?"

"It's not really worry. I guess a part of me is just sad that we have to leave here,"

"I know it's going to be difficult Bella. But think of it this way, we will be going to a whole new place that we can discover together and make even more happy memories,"

"Yes, I guess your right,"

"But something is still bothering you," he stated as he played with the wedding band on my finger.

"Deep down I guess its knowing that we can't ever return here," I admitted. Once we left here there would be no more coming back. The wolves had made it clear that we were no longer welcome here.

"Maybe one day we can,"

"No, we can't,"

"The wolves won't be around forever,"

"But an agreement is an agreement," I said. If it were a million years from this very day and I knew that the agreement had been long since forgotten I would not return here.

"Bella, I'm sure after a couple hundred years the agreement will be forgotten,"

"No Edward, it won't,"

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because I will remember," I stated.

"Silly Bella," he laughed.

"Besides, there's nothing really left for us here," I stated. We would no longer be able to enjoy Forks as we had before I changed. I couldn't come in contact with anyone I had previously known for fear they would notice the changes that had occurred to me. Also, people in the community seemed to notice how the Cullen family never aged.

"I guess you're right," he said stroking the back of my hand with this thumb.

"Don't be sad Edward. I knew this day was coming,"

"I'm only sad because you are," he said turning his sad gaze towards me. I smiled lightly trying to show him that I would be ok.

"Edward really, I'm fine,"

"Love, I promise you will find happiness in every place we go,"

"I know I will," I replied confidently. Although I might grow attached to some of them, I knew that as long as Edward was on my side happiness wouldn't be far away. Smiling at my response he kissed the back of my hand and stood up, pulling me with him.

"We need to start packing,"

"Alright," I smiled as I followed him to our closet. Outside of it sat cardboard boxes, ready for our things. He handed me different clothing items and folding them I would lay them in the boxes.

It took us well over two hours to get our entire room packed. All that was to be left behind was the furniture.

"That's all of it love," Edward said as he taped up the last box.

"Good!" I exclaimed. Packing up had proved a very boring and tedious task.

"Carlisle would like us to join the family downstairs to discuss tomorrow,"

"Ok," I smiled. Standing up we walked down to the living room. Everyone else was waiting for us.

"Room all packed?"Alice asked.

"Yes," I sighed. Edward and I sat down on the couch beside Jasper and her.

"Now that we are all packed we need to discuss our plans," Carlisle said gaining everyone's attention.

"The truck, Aston Martin, and Audi have been sent ahead of us. Jasper will be driving the moving van in front, then Esme and I will be behind him followed by Edward and Bella, then Rosalie, Alice, and then Emmett. Bella, to avoid coming in contact with humans we will take intervals getting gas. When Edward needs to refuel you will get in the car with one of us and once he is fueled you can get back in the car with him,"

"That sounds like a good plan," I smiled. I knew that the precautions they were taking for me would mean extra time. I felt a little guilty knowing this.

"What time are we leaving?" Jasper asked.

"Six o'clock tomorrow morning," Carlisle replied.

"Does it look like we will have any trouble Alice?" I asked. I was still extremely worried over the possibility of coming in contact with a human.

"Nope, we will have a safe trip," she reassured me.

"I can't wait to see the house!" I said turning my attention to Esme. She had been working on finding one before the wolves had given us our official eviction notice.

"I believe you all will love it," she smiled warmly.

"I know I will," I replied having full confidence in her abilities of being a homemaker.

"Alright, now that we have everything settled boys you can start taking the stuff to the van," Esme said as she stood from the couch.

"How come the girls don't have to help?"Emmett asked.

"Do you really want me to help?" Rosalie asked a very grim expression on her face.

"No, I was just kidding Rose," he said. I started laughing at the obvious fear he had of his own wife.

"Good, I wouldn't want to tire myself out," she laughed as she stood and walked up the stairs Emmett following behind her.

"Poor Emmett," I laughed.

"Don't feel too sorry for him," Edward said.

"Let's go upstairs," I replied standing up pulling Edward up with me. Smiling my favorite crooked grin he knocked me off my feet and ran with me up the stairs. I could hear Alice laughing behind us.

We entered the bedroom and closing the door behind us we went to our bed.

"I will really miss this bed," Edward said as he held me against him.

"Me too," I sighed resting my head against his chest.

"How did your hunting trip with Alice and Rose go today?" he asked changing the subject.

"Good, I took down a couple of does,"

"No bears?" he laughed.

"No bears," I sighed in fake disappointment.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Being away from him this morning had been close to excruciating. He chuckled at my exclamation.

"I missed you too," he replied as I cuddled up closer to him as to hear his breathing better.

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"Could I give you one of your gifts now?"

"If you must," I groaned. Laughing he got up from the bed and pulled a small gift bag from the night stand drawer. Sitting down on the bed he handed me the bag.

"You better not have gone overboard," I said grinning ear to ear. Even though I didn't want to admit it I was anxious to see what was inside. Pulling back the tissue paper I revealed a silver IPod.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. I had wanted one for a while.

"I noticed you checking them out on the internet and I couldn't resist," he chuckled. I turned on the small MP3 player and saw that songs had already been loaded on it.

"Thank you," I smiled looking down the playlist to see my favorite songs.

"Your welcome," he grinned. It was then I saw it. He had downloaded my lullaby on it.

"Edward," I gasped. The presence of that one song made the IPod much more special.

"Yes?"

"You put my lullaby on here,"

"I thought you would like it,"

"I do," I smiled. I turned to meet his gaze. If tears were an option they would most definitely be streaming down my face now.

"I was just thinking that you would need something to keep you entertained on the long drive,"

"Thank you so much," I said as I sat IPod down on the bed. I scooted over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm glad you like it love," he laughed as kissed my forehead.

"I just wish I had something to give to you," I sighed.

"You don't have to give me a thing love,"

"But I want to,"

"Bella, you have already given me everything in the world I could possibly ever want," I met his gaze and was immediately dazzled. I wanted to argue with him and tell him that if I deserved gifts so did he, but when he gazed at me so I couldn't even think straight. I was literally putty in his hands.

He met my lips with his. His kiss momentarily took away all my worry. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled myself closer to him. I felt him grin against my lips as he continued to kiss me.

"Bella," Alice called from behind the door. Pulling back I groaned loudly.

"What?"

"Could I speak with you a moment,"

"Come in Alice," Edward said. Alice walked into the room and glanced over at us.

"Sorry for interrupting,"

"It's ok," Edward said. I was surprised that he was so calm. Usually when we were interrupted he was a lot less amiable.

"Bella, I think you should call Charlie before you leave," I hadn't even thought of Charlie. I had been so busy with recent events that my father had completely escaped my mind.

"Yes, thanks Alice," I replied.

"You're welcome," she said as she pranced back out of the room.

"Here love," Edward said as he handed me the phone. This would be the first contact I had with Charlie since the wedding. I was nervous over his potential reaction.

Looking at the phone I realized that I no longer remembered my dad's number. How long had it been since I had called my own house?

"What is it love?" Edward asked.

"I can't remember the number," I replied.

"Let me dial it for you," he said taking the phone. He dialed the number quickly and handed me the phone.

"Hello," Charlie answered.

"Hey dad!" I exclaimed hearing his voice.

"Bells! How's it going?"

"Good dad. How about you?"

"It's going just fine kiddo. How's the married life treating you?"

"Oh pretty good,"

"Good, good,"

"I just wanted to call and let you know that we're moving sooner than we thought," I said knowing it was now or never.

"Oh, how soon?" he asked. I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow!" he exclaimed. I felt myself growing nervous at his reaction.

"Yes, we wanted to get settled in before we started school,"

"School's not for another month," he started.

"No dad, it's in three weeks,"

"I guess you're right," he sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to come by,"

"I am to. I really wish I could have seen you before you left Bells,"

"Wish I could have seen you to dad," I replied honestly.

"I hope you have a safe trip,"

"We will," I assured him.

"Call me when you get there,"

"Ok, I will,"

"Be careful Bells, I love you," he said.

"Love you to dad,"

"Bye hunny," he replied as he hung up the phone. I closed Edward's cell phone and handed it back to him. My emotions were running high as I pondered over the conversation that Charlie and I had.

"Are you ok love?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"Yeah," I sighed. I picked up his hand and held it between mine.

"Bella, don't be sad,"

"Sorry Edward, it's just a lot harder than I ever imagined,"

"I know love, I know," he said rubbing my back with his free hand.

"I'm glad I called him though,"

"Alice knew if you didn't you would regret it later," I then understood why he was so nice to Alice when she interrupted us.

"Thanks Alice," I said knowing she would hear it.

"You're welcome!" she called back. I rested against Edward and listened to his breathing, keeping his hand held in between mine. I was perfectly content sitting like that for the rest of the night, lost in my thoughts.

It was late in the night when Edward could take no more of my silence.

"Love, please tell me what you are thinking,"

"Sorry Edward, I was just thinking about the move,"

"It's ok love," he sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked. Time had completely escaped me as I sat lost in thought.

"Five," he answered.

"All ready?" I asked in shock. I had been sitting there a lot longer than I had realized.

"Yes,"

"I'm so sorry Edward," He must have been going mad trying to figure out my thoughts.

"Its ok love," he purred in my ear.

"Edward, we didn't pack our things to the truck," I said as I looked around the room noticing all the boxes.

"Don't worry love. I'll take care of it,"

"I'll help," I said as I stood.

"None sense,"

"Really, I don't mind," I laughed as I easily picked up two of the boxes. I walked out of the room before he could say otherwise.

The truck was almost full by the time we had brought our stuff down. I laughed at how meticulously Alice had been at packing. All her boxes appeared to be colored coded in some sort of fashion. I sat our boxes down between one of hers and one of Rosalie's. Edward was behind me, toting three of the boxes.

"Show off," I said as I ran past him. Once upstairs I grabbed three of the boxes and went flying back out the door. I couldn't let him out do me. I heard him chuckle as he flew by me up the stairs as I descended them. I knew then I would have to pick up my pace if I was going to beat him. I all but tossed the boxes in the back of the truck and ran back to the house. He flew past me as I made it to the second floor. He had four boxes this time.

Giggling I grabbed five boxes and darted out of the house. As a human one box would have easily weighed me down. It felt amazing being able to pack so much. Edward passed me on the second floor and he was in a mad fit of laughter at my display of strength. It must have been amusing considering how small I looked under the boxes.

Again I tossed the boxes in the truck and ran back up stairs. Edward passed me as I came through the door packing six boxes. With all I had I ran up the stairs and back to our bedroom. I saw that only four boxes remained. I grabbed all four and ran out of the house with them. He was waiting for me patiently against the truck.

"Cheater!" I said as I stuck out my tongue. I sat the boxes down and closed the truck back up.

"I didn't say I'd fight fair," he laughed.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"Five fifteen," he laughed. I rested my frame against the U-Haul as we watched the sky turn from a dark gray to a light one. It was yet another gloomy day in Forks.

"I guess we should get dressed," I said.

"Yes," he agreed. Walking back upstairs we dressed in the outfits we had left out and prepared ourselves for the journey ahead.

Although I looked pulled together on the outside I was a nervous wreck. I had no idea what the future held, and it was making me anxious.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

We were loaded in the cars and driving down the long drive when a feeling of sadness hit me. I had been sad before, but it was nothing compared to this. This feeling felt final. I knew it was because this would be the last time that I got to see this place.

Edward squeezed my hand as we turned onto the road. Keeping my attention on the passing surroundings, I tried to take in as much of it as possible. I wanted to remember as much of Forks as I could, every rock, every pebble, and every stone if possible. Trees passed before my view blurring in the green scenery. In roughly a minute we would be out of Forks, forever.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked. I turned my attention from the window and glanced up at him.

"Yes, I'm fine Edward,"

"You will love it in Alaska," he reassured me. His eyes pierced in my soul and I knew he was right. It was never easy to leave a place you cared for so much, it had been hard to leave Phoenix. But in time I would grow to love the new place just as I had come to love Forks.

"You're right," I smiled as we passed the sign indicating you were entering Forks. I glanced back looking at the sign for what I knew was the last time.

Sighing I turned my attention back to the road ahead of us. It was going to be a long journey and moping would only make it worse. I took my IPod from my pocket and put the headphones in my ears. Turning it on, I let the music temporarily drown out the world.

We had been on the road for six hours when we had to take a gas break. Pulling to the side of the road, I got in the car with Carlisle and Esme as Edward went to get gas. I waited patiently in the back seat for him to return.

"How are you Bella?" Esme asked turning around in the seat to look at me.

"Good, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine,"

"I think you will really like this place," Carlisle added in.

"I bet. I have faith in Esme," I smiled brightly. Esme grinned widely at my response.

"I really hope Edward and you like what I had done to your bedroom,"

"I'm sure we'll love it," I smiled. Edward's Volvo then came into view. He pulled in front of us. Saying bye to Esme and Carlisle I got back in the car with Edward.

"Did you miss me love?"

"Of course," he laughed. He waited for Carlisle to pull ahead of us and then he pulled back onto the road behind the Mercedes.

"How much longer?" I asked on the verge of sounding like a whiny teenager.

"Not to long now. Probably three, four hours tops," he laughed.

"Ugh," I groaned. I was about to go mad with boredom.

"Don't worry love, it'll go by faster than what you think,"

"I sure hope so," I sighed.

"It will," he said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I watched as the scenery seemingly passed by us.

Edward was of course right; three hours had flown by quickly.

"How close are we?" I asked excitedly.

"About a mile," he laughed at my sudden enthusiasm. I watched anxiously for our new home to come in view. The driveway, like the one in Forks, was hard to spot offhand. It was heavily wooded and currently snow covered.

In a moments time the beautiful log cabin style home came into view. Large two story windows fronted the main room. The house itself rested against a mountain side. A thick layer of snow covered the roof of the lovely house. It looked like a picture out of a Better Home and Garden magazine.

"It's…it's..," I struggled for words.

"Beautiful?" Edward offered.

"Yes," I agreed. We pulled into the garage beside Carlisle and Esme. I got out and I found it hard to contain my excitement. It was then I saw Alice. She was bouncing around she was so thrilled.

"Bella!" she exclaimed as she danced over to me. Grabbing my hands she spun me around and around.

"Alice, please stop," I groaned. Even a vampire would become dizzy at the speed she was going.

"Sorry Bella," she laughed as she came to a stop. Jasper, thankfully, had sent her some waves of calm. They, unfortunately, only lasted a few minutes as she turned and bounded on Rosalie.

"Calm down Alice!" Rosalie laughed as Alice swung her around and around.

"I'm sorry it's just so beautiful,"

"Would you like to see our room love?" Edward asked pulling me to his side.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Laughing he escorted me into the house. We entered the house into main room. Open beamed ceilings and rustic fireplaces greeted us. Solid oak planks covered the floor. Esme had purchased lovely tan suede couches and dark wood tables.

"It's lovely," I said.

"Thanks," Esme beamed proudly. This was a work of passion for her and she took immense pride in what she did. Taking my hand Edward led me up the stair case to the second floor. This house, unlike he one in Forks, only had two stories. We walked to the end of the long hall and went in the last door.

A beautiful dark wooded sleigh bed was at the center of the room. Large windows allowed the scenic view to be seen easily from our room. A dark green comforter covered the bed. Multiple pillows were piled on it giving it the hotel bed look. The walls were a light sage color that suited the house perfectly. A large closet was open on the other side of the room, big enough for our stuff and probably much more.

"It's amazing," I said as I looked around the room.

"Esme did a wonderful job," Edward added.

"Yes she did," I replied. Taking my hand Edward led me to the bed. Sitting down with him I could tell that something was bothering him.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, are you really happy?" he asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about having to leave Forks the way we did," he started.

"Don't be sorry Edward. I'm really glad that I'm here with you,"

"You don't regret leaving?" he asked giving me a skeptical look.

"I was sad to go. But now that I am here with you that doesn't seem to matter anymore," I smiled.

"What do you think you will miss the most?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I was just sad to leave with having made so many good memories there,"

"Yes, we had some good times in Forks,"

"But Edward I know we can have some wonderful times here," I grinned at him. He smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"So you really think you'll like it here?" he asked nuzzling at my neck.

"Absolutely,"

"Good, because I have a surprise for you,"

"Edward," I groaned.

"Bella," he whispered seductively in my ear. When he did things like that there was no denying him.

"Fine," I groaned.

"We'll have to take a little trip,"

"A trip?"

"Yes, it isn't here,"

"Come on Edward, tell me what it is," I begged as he led me down the stairs.

"Not a chance," he laughed. What could he possibly have planned?

**(A/N: First and foremost I would just like to apologize for posting my chapters without thoroughly proofreading them. I just get so excited when I finish one that I can't wait to get it posted. With the realization that I have been doing poorly, I promise to do my best to make sure any future chapters are edited before posting. I'm sorry if I slip up. I'm working on this on my own and I don't have a beta. I'm only human so mistakes will be made. But please let me know if I am doing poorly. I hope you all enjoy the last couple of chapters I have posted and I hope that I have caught any mistakes that I have made. Please review and let me know how I've done. In the next chapter Edward will reveal his surprise to Bella. What could he have possibly gotten her?)**


	27. Chapter 27, Love Shack

Chapter 27

We were once again in the Volvo. I sighed as the scenery passed before my vision secretly hoping that we would get there quickly. Anticipation was quickly building as I waited for us to reach the unknown destination.

"We're almost there love," he said taking my hand in his.

"And where exactly are we?"

"Oh, about thirty miles away from the house,"

"Edward," I groaned. He wasn't going to chance giving away any hints.

"Bella," he purred seductively.

"No fair Edward,"

"Don't you know love? I don't fight fair," I turned my head to conceal the grin that was slowly spreading across my face.

"Dirty rotten vampire," I laughed.

"Silly little Bella," he chuckled. Our musical laughs filled the car.

"Close your eyes love," he said as he turned off the main road onto a snowy drive.

"No," I said sticking out my tongue.

"Please?" he said turning his gaze to me, instantly dazzling me. Complying with him, I closed my eyes. The car came to a stop and I heard him open his door. Running to my side he opened my door and helped me out.

"Alright love, open," Opening my eyes I could see we were in front of a small rustic looking cabin. I was instantly confused.

"Do you like it?" he beamed. I looked at him with, I'm sure, confusion written all over my face.

"Yes, but I don't understand," I replied looking at the cozy looking little cabin.

"Well, when Esme was looking into buying the house, the man who was selling the property mentioned having more property he was willing to sell,"

"And?" I asked still confused.

"Well, Esme looked into it and she mentioned it to me. I thought it would be a nice place for us to escape every once in a while," he grinned wickedly.

"You bought this?" I asked looking at the tiny little cabin. Charm radiated from the cozy little place.

"Yes, but if you don't like it I will sell it," he said a hurtful tone present in his voice. Realizing that I was giving him the wrong impression, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love it Edward,"

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied squeezing him slightly for emphasis.

"Good," he said hugging me back.

"It's our own little love shack," I laughed.

"Our own little love shack," he chuckled. We walked slowly up to the cabin. Taking a brass key from his pocket he put it in the keyhole and turning it he opened the door. Pushing it open we walked in. The interior was fairly basic. It was almost completely open. A sitting area, kitchen, and dining area made up the main room. Rustic wood planks covered the floors and a stone face fireplace was the focal point of the room. There were two doorways on the interior of the house, one leading to a bathroom and one to a bedroom. The house was already furnished.

"How is it love?" he asked bringing me from my thoughts.

"It's perfect," I smiled as I led him to the bedroom.

"I'm glad you like it," he grinned as we entered our small bedroom. A simple metal framed bed was positioned against the wall of the room. A small window above the bed let in the natural light. A quilted blanket covered the bed. It was completely cozy, it was perfect.

"It's a little small..," he started. Before he could continue his sentence I put my fingers to his lips.

"It is absolutely, completely perfect," I felt him grin beneath my finger and I removed it. In a second his lips were crashing into mine, my arms wrapped around his frame. His hands wound in my hair as he pulled me even closer to him. My head was spinning as he pulled us to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, never breaking the kiss he started pulling at the hem of my shirt. Momentarily pulling apart, he pulled my shirt off and his own. I giggled at his obvious eagerness. Chuckling he lay us on the bed positioning himself over me. His hand rubbed against my cheek as he kissed me passionately. I allowed my hands to rub circles on his perfectly sculpted chest.

I heard a low growl escape him as he began to kiss my neck just below my ear. He was completely giving himself over, allowing the urges to direct him. My hands quickly made their way to his hair grabbing at his coppery tresses.

"Bella," he groaned as he kissed at my ear. All my self control quickly faded as I too gave into the urges. I found my hands grabbing at his belt, pulling it off. I tossed it aside and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. Edward helped my quest by pulling the jeans off and tossing them to the floor. His hands quickly found the button to my jeans. Leveraging my hips from the bed he slid the pants off and flung them to the growing pile of clothing.

"Edward," I whispered as he kissed my stomach. A low purring sound was rumbling from his chest and it was driving me absolutely mad. Kissing up my stomach his lips stopped right as he reached my chest.

Pulling me up against him and kissing my lips passionately his hand slipped around my back and unfastened my bra. Tossing it aside he attacked my neck, covering it in kisses. Words were no longer an option. I was way beyond coherency. His hands slipped down the side of my body and as he reached my panties he slowly tugged them off. I lifted myself slightly to help him and soon found myself completely nude under him. All that separated us now was his black boxers.

My hands grabbed at the elastic band of his underwear. Carefully I slid them down his body, exposing him fully. I stared at his wonderful form a minute before our lips crashed back into one another. His tongue met mine as our bodies joined as one. I was moaning loudly as he thrust him self into me.

"Edward," I gasped. Never had he behaved so before. Never had he been so free during love making. Growls were escaping him as his pleasure built. I was in complete ecstasy.

"Bella," he moaned seductively as he continued his motions. My hands were grabbing at his back; I was loosing myself in the feeling. My hips slowly started to meet his motions further amplifying the already wonderful feeling.

Waves of ecstasy crashed over me as the pleasure flooded though out my body. Edward groaned loudly as the pleasure hit him. He fell to the side and pulled me against him.

We lay gasping as we attempted to catch our breath. I traced circles on his chest as we tried to gain our composure.

"Bella," Edward said interrupting the silence that had settled over the tiny house.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he replied as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too," I said grinning. He then started laughing.

"What is it Edward?" I asked missing out on the humor.

"It's now officially the love shack," he chuckled.

"Our love shack," I corrected him laughing. I felt completely at ease in our little escape from the world. No one was around to hear our little love making session and we could be our complete selves here giving in, not having to worry about who or what people heard.

"Our love shack," he laughed his musical laugh.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Thanks,"

"For what?" he asked.

"For the gift," I answered. This little place meant so much to me. He knew how embarrassed I was around the family after we had made love, knowing they could hear our every movement.

"You're welcome," he sighed. I felt perfectly content and could have stayed there forever.

"Bella,"

"Yes?"

"I think we'd better head back home,"

"All ready?" I groaned.

"Yes, we've been gone for over two hours," he laughed.

"Oh, that long?" Where had the time gone to? It felt like we had only been here a few minutes.

"Yes that long," he laughed as we sat up in the bed.

"I guess we do need to get back and unpack our things,"

"Yes, Esme is probably a little angry at us. She likes to get unpacked and get the house in order quickly," he laughed. I started to laugh as well as we stood up and put on our clothes. I had begun to like this place instantly. It already held one of my happy memories. I grinned at this realization as we left our little cabin, locking it up as we went.

"Ready love?" he asked as we pulled away from the house.

"Yes," I laughed. He pulled back onto the road and we were headed back to the main house to face our family, our eyes still glowing from recent activities.

**(A/N: I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I thought it would be nice for Bella and Edward to have a little escape when they felt the urge…****lol****. Now that they have settled in Alaska and Bella has found herself liking it, will things go smoothly? Will they encounter a human before she's ready? Will unsuspected visitors show up? Review please!! Tell me what you think!) **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Alright little bro!" Emmett boomed as we entered the house our eyes still shining brightly.

"Cool it Emmett," he growled as he pulled me against him.

"It's ok Edward, he's all talk," I laughed.

"What was that pip squeak?" Emmett asked laughing.

"I was just telling Edward that you're all talk," I giggled. Edward was chuckling himself at my sudden confidence. I had yet to challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match, but I was ready now.

"Little Bella's got her some confidence," he taunted.

"That's right Emmett and I bet I could take your butt down!"

"Oh, is that a challenge?" he asked his tone becoming slightly serious.

"You bet!"

"What kind, wrestling, running, jumping?" he asked listing off the various physical challenges that came to his mind.

"Arm wrestling," I replied. Smiling, I knew that I would probably have the upper hand. My new born strength had already shown itself. While attempting to turn on a water facet, I used a little to much force and pulled the entire thing off. It was quite comical now, but I had to admit I was freaked out at the time. I giggled at the memory.

"Name your place!" Emmett exclaimed bringing me from my thoughts.

"Here,"

"When?" he asked.

"Now," I smiled wickedly. I wouldn't be giving him the chance to hunt so that he could renew his strength.

"How about this evening?" he asked.

"Oh, is big Emmett scared of little Bella?" Edward taunted him. I laughed loudly at this. Emmett's face instantly became serious.

"All right then little sis, if it's a butt whooping your wanting then I'll be happy to give it to you," he stated trying to be serious.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied showing him that his words didn't faze me.

"You should probably take it outside," Edward suggested as we started to move towards the living room. I instantly thought of Esme and all the work she had put into this place. He was right; it wouldn't be safe or respectful of Esme to do it here.

"I know just the place!" Emmett exclaimed as he pushed past us and walked out the door. Edward and I followed him closely behind as he walked to an old looking pine in the front yard.

"Esme wanted me to take it down anyways," he laughed as he easily snapped the tree into, leaving only a stump behind. I knew he was just trying to scare me with is obvious strength. But shrugging my shoulders I walked over to the stump of tree and leaned over it, resting my elbow on the stump.

"Eager for a butt whooping?" he laughed resting his elbow against the stump.

"No. Just eager to kick your big egotistical butt," I laughed.

"Emmett, you do know if you hurt my wife I will personally tear you limb from limb," Edward warned as we readied ourselves for the match.

"Not to worry love, you may have to reattach his arm," I laughed as I grasped Emmett's hand in mine.

"I'll do my best little bro," Emmett laughed.

Looking at him seriously, I gradually started to apply pressure to his hand. He easily matched my pressure and added more of his own. I in turn added even more pressure.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she walked out of the house.

"Arm wrestling match," Edward replied. Emmett increased the pressure even more. The tree stump groaned under our elbows, threatening to give way.

"My money's on Bella," Jasper said appearing from the garage.

"I bet Emmett wins," Rosalie replied.

"Want to make it interesting?" Jasper asked pulling out his wallet.

"Of course," Rosalie smiled having full confidence in her husband.

"Alright, I bet five on Bella,"

"Hardly interesting Jasper, I bet 10 on Emmett," she laughed. It took me a minute to realize that they were talking in the thousands.

"Alright then Rose, fifteen on Bella,"

"I'll match that," she snuffed.

"You better win kid," Jasper laughed as he watched our little match.

"Emmett, baby, you can do it," Rosalie chanted in a seductive voice. Emmett gained extreme confidence as he increased the pressure on my hand greatly, no doubt trying to instantly take me down so he could claim his prize.

"You're doing fine Bella," Edward purred in my ear. Smiling I doubled the pressure that Emmett had put on my hand. I felt his arm slowly leaning as my pressure increased.

"What the?" he said as pushed his arm back up, using an extreme amount of strength. It was then I knew I had him. Using all force in my arm I pushed against his arm and slammed it into the stump. The stump cracked down the middle as his hand made contact with it. Letting go of his hand I jumped up in excitement.

"Good job love," Edward said enveloping me in a hug. Poor Emmett looked completely defeated as he stood up.

"Way to go Emmett," Rosalie groaned as she handed Jasper a huge wad of bills.

"Sorry Rose," he groaned.

"No, I'm sorry," she snorted as she walked back into the house. Emmett had obviously lost out in more ways than one.

"Sorry Emmett," I said momentarily feeling sorry for my big brother.

"It's alright pip squeak," he smiled.

"Told you she'd kick your butt," Alice called from inside the house. She had obviously warned Emmett beforehand of our little match.

"I know," he groaned as he retreated inside of the house, leaving Edward and I in the front yard to gloat.

"I took down Emmett," I laughed.

"You, my love, are amazing," he purred in my ear.

"Thanks kid," Jasper laughed as he returned to the garage.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed. It felt amazing knowing that I was no longer helpless.

"It certainly was," he replied soothingly kissing my cheek.

"Edward, Bella!" Esme called from inside the house. We looked at each other knowing she was unhappy. Releasing me from the hug and taking my hand he led me in the house where Esme was waiting.

"You two need to unpack,"

"Yes mom," Edward said.

"Sorry Esme," I replied looking down at the floor. I felt like a reprimanded little kid.

"Don't be sorry, just get to it," she laughed as she walked away. I remembered how Edward had beaten me at packing the truck; I would beat him at unpacking it. Before he had time to think I let go of his hand and ran out to the truck. Grabbing six boxes I ran into the house.

Edward who caught on was laughing hysterically as he saw me run past him. I wouldn't let him win this one. Entering the room I hurriedly tossed the boxes on the floor and ran back out. I passed him on the stairs and saw that he matched my six boxes. I decided that six was enough and ran back in the house with six more boxes. He was still in a fit of laughter as I passed him on the steps again. Tossing the boxes in the floor I ran back out for more. This time I passed him on the steps and he had only four boxes. He wasn't going to purposefully let me win. I ran back to the truck to see that those were the last boxes. I had won, fair and square!

Giddy from my recent triumph, I ran back into the house and to our bedroom. He was resting on the bed with his eyes closed seemingly sleeping.

"Edward," I whispered as I sat on the bed next to him. He smiled my favorite crooked grin and then pulled me against his chest.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair before planting a kiss on my head.

"Edward you just don't know how wonderful I feel now," I sighed. I was extremely happy knowing I could finally be able to take care of myself. Not only could I block out all the harm that came to me and my family, but I could protect myself if caught off guard.

"Happy, I hope,"

"More than that,"

"You really aren't too disappointed about leaving Forks?" he asked his tone serious.

"I was at first. But I'm not now," I admitted. Leaving Forks had been much harder than I would have ever thought. Deep down I knew it wasn't the leaving that I regretted but the way we had to leave.

"Good," he said hugging me even tighter against him.

"We should probably unpack," I sighed looking at the pile of boxes waiting to be unloaded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he said as we sat up in the bed. It was in that opportune moment that Alice came in our room.

"Hey Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Alice," I replied with less excitement.

"Alice," Edward scowled at her obviously hearing her thoughts.

"Sorry Edward," she laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just going to ask you how you like the Love Shack," she laughed.

"Alice," I groaned. I knew this was the beginning of the many teasing sessions I would now receive from my siblings.

"Well, did you like it?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Alice leave," Edward growled.

"Ok, I'll quit bugging you about the cabin… for now. But I really do want to help you all out,"

"How?" I asked.

"Well, I know that you are going to be thirsty very soon and that it would be a very good time for Edward to go scout out the area," she replied smiling brightly. As annoying as Alice could be at times, she certainly was helpful. I was already feeling a slight burn at the back of my throat.

"That's a good idea Alice," I replied trying to hide my enthusiasm.

"I have to help her unpack first," Edward said standing up from the bed.

"I'll help,"

"Thanks Alice," I smiled.

"No problem sis," she grinned.

"Will you be ok while I'm gone?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," I smiled. Of course I would feel a little anxious at the prospect of him being away from me. But I knew it was necessary and I secretly wanted to spill to Alice.

"I'll be back soon," he smiled as he planted a swift kiss on my lips.

"Bye love," I replied as he left us to the unpacking.

"So, what goes where?" Alice asked as she opened a box.

"Well, what's in the box?" I asked. There had been no method or process for my packing. I simply placed everything I could into a box with no rhyme or reason.

"Clothes," Alice replied.

"In the closet,"

"Bella, you really need to learn some packing skills," she muttered as she took the box to the closet and started unloading it.

"Not everyone color codes their boxes," I muttered back as I opened a box full of Edward's CDs. Sitting them aside for him to put away I opened another box.

"And not everyone can unpack in under fifteen minutes," she retorted.

"You unpacked everything in under fifteen minutes?" I asked. Looking at the pile of boxes, I knew it would take a good hour to get everything in its proper place.

"Yes, "she grinned.

"I guess I could use some pointers," I laughed as I pulled out the clothing from the second box reaching it to her to put away.

"Definitely," she giggled putting the clothing in the closet.

"So, you knew about the cabin didn't you?" I asked laughing.

"Of course,"

"How much did you see?" If I were able to blush my face would be crimson now.

"Bella, I'm Alice. I see all even if I choose not too," she laughed.

"I'm really glad he bought it," I giggled. I was mentally recalling the time we had spent there together. It had been one of the best moments in all my existence.

"Yes, I can certainly see why,"

"So honestly, why did you send Edward away?" I asked.

"To be honest?" she asked still putting away the clothing items.

"Yes,"

"I just wanted to see how you are really doing," she said turning to me giving me her full attention.

"I'm fine," I replied smiling back at her trying to reassure her that I was ok.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, I'm glad to be here with Edward,"

"Good, because we are going to be in Alaska for a while,"

"I know that,"

"You might not get to see you mom and dad ever again,"

"I know Alice," I sighed. I knew deep down at the wedding that I would never see either of them after I was changed.

"You know if you ever need to talk I'm here," she said taking another box and putting the items away.

"I know, thanks" I smiled at her. I was grateful to have a friend like her to confide in.

"So, tell me, how was it?" she asked cheerfully changing the subject.

"Alice," I pretend groaned as I gave her another box of clothing to put away.

"You know you want to tell me," she laughed accepting the clothes.

"It was amazing," I sighed.

"Tell me; is it better as a human or a vampire?"

"Vampire," I laughed. I would always cherish the time I had as a human, but it palled in comparison to the times I had as a vampire.

"What makes it so much better?"

"For one, every sense is amplified," I giggled. She too found this amusing and laughed as well.

"And?" she asked.

"And we can finally give in and be ourselves," The fact that Edward no longer had to hold back made things a lot better for the both of us.

"Yes, I can tell that Edward is enjoying it a lot more now,"

"It was so hard for him," I stated. I now had a loose understanding of what kind of self control it must have taken him not to crush me the first time.

"Yes extremely, but I know he wouldn't have changed anything," Alice smiled. This made me feel reassured knowing that Edward didn't hold any regrets.

"I really do make him happy?" I asked. In the back of my mind I was always self conscience that I wasn't making him happy. I wanted nothing more in the whole entire world to see a smile on his face and to know that he was fulfilled in every way.

"Of course Bella, you are his world,"

"He means everything to me," I replied.

"He's on his way back," she said sitting down the last box. I was surprised at how fast we had unpacked the boxes.

"Thanks for everything Alice,"

"No problem," she replied as she danced out of the room. I gathered the boxes together and started packing them down stairs. It took three trips to get them all down.

I was beginning to take his CDs from the box when he returned.

"How did it go with Alice love?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Fantastic," I smiled.

"She didn't annoy you too much I hope,"

"Not at all," I grinned. She had helped me out more than he would ever know.

"Good,"

"Find anything interesting while you were out?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"There is a herd of deer not to far away and what looks to be a very large bear and mountain lion population," he replied.

"Good," I sighed.

"When would you like to go hunting?" he asked.

"Well as much as I would like put it off longer, I need to feed," I groaned. My throat was on fire and I knew I couldn't take anymore.

"Putting it off isn't necessarily a good thing love," he sighed.

"I know," I understood that putting of the hunger could lead to bad situations. If left unfed the demon that was our hunger could grow dangerous, controlling us instead of us controlling it.

"I'm going to go talk to Alice," he said pulling away.

"Alright, I'll be ready when you get back," I replied as he walked out the door. Going to the closet I pulled out a casual pair of jeans and a shirt. Taking off the outfit I had been wearing since we left Forks I put on the new outfit. I had just buttoned my jeans when Edward returned.

"Ready love?" he asked grinning.

"Of course," I smiled. I didn't exactly enjoy hunting, but I loved going anywhere with Edward.

"Emmett and Jasper are going along as well," he said as we walked out of the bedroom.

"Ok, what did Alice have to say?"

"She doesn't see any humans coming into the area,"

"Good," I sighed in relief. As we descended to the first floor I saw Jasper and Emmett waiting by the door.

"You know you owe me a rematch," Emmett laughed as he opened the door for us.

"Sure, sure," I giggled walking out to our new snowy yard.

"I'll keep my bets with Bella," Jasper laughed.

"Just wait when that newborn strength wears off," Emmett replied defending himself.

"Then what would your excuse be?" I laughed. Edward and Jasper chuckled loudly as Emmett stood momentarily stunned by my words.

"You just wait and see pip squeak," he laughed. It was hard to bring Emmett down for long. Hand and hand Edward and I followed Jasper and Emmett into a line of trees just to the side of our new home. I was interested in seeing what this new area offered.

**(A/N: I'd first just like to say sorry for so taking so long to update. I hope you all like this chapter. I really wanted to work in the arm wrestling match into this story and I couldn't think of a better place than this. Next Chapter is the first hunt in Alaska! I won't reveal much, but there is some more drama on the horizon!! Also, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews!! I love getting feedback, and I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to review! So please review!! I'd like to know how I'm doing!!)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Alaskan wilderness was much different than the forests around Forks had been. While greenery could be found it wasn't nearly as green as Forks had been. Tall pines were most abundant compared to the residual trees in Forks. Even the scent was noticeably different. Where the wet ferns comprised the scent in Forks the tall pines took over the odor here. The large ferns that lined the floor of the forests in Forks were not found here. Instead small shrub like plants filled in the gaps between the trees.

Slowing down our pace we came to a clearing. Sniffing the air I could sense some type of wildlife up ahead.

"Ready love?" Edward asked as we stood just behind the tree line. I nodded my head and he let go of my hand. Edging even closer to the clearing, I caught sight of a small doe. It was sheepishly gnawing on some greenery unwise to my presence. Its scent was carried by a small breeze and it hit me full on. What little self control I was trying to muster was gone.

In a seconds time I was bounding on the small defenseless animal. It didn't even know what had hit it as I snapped its neck. Sinking my teeth into its jugular I drank the glorious liquid that once had pulsed through its veins. As the last dropped hit my tongue I pulled away from the animal and dropped it to the ground.

My thirst only slightly quenched I looked around for my next prey. A musky rich smell hit my nostrils. I let my senses guide me as I neared the wondrous smell. Every cell in my body seemed to be vibrating in anticipation as I neared my next prey. Nothing I had yet experienced smelled so wonderful.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" I heard Edward yell from behind me. Part of me knew I should stop in my tracks and wait for him but the other part of me was screaming to run faster. I tried to sift through my thoughts as the scent lured me even farther into the forest.

"Stop Bella!" Edward yelled. He was closer to me. Unknowingly I picked up the pace; I had to reach this new smell. I had to see what it was. I didn't have any control, my thirst was guiding me.

I saw a break in the trees just ahead and knew that my prey lurked just outside this line of foliage. I was about thirty feet away when Edward pounced on me, knocking me to the ground.

"Bella, you have to calm down," he replied holding me against the ground. I didn't understand why he wouldn't let me up. I couldn't focus on anything but the smell of the animal. It called to me.

"Focus Bella, focus. You don't want to go there," he said in a calming tone. I tried to listen to his words, knowing deep down that he would never direct me down the wrong path.

I was beginning to gain some control when a sharp gust of wind carried the scent to me. It was even stronger than before. Using all the strength in my body I pushed Edward off of me and bounded back towards the unknowing prey. I was within a few feet of the clearing when a large object knocked me off my feet.

As I hit the floor of the forest I turned to get up but found I was being held down.

"Bella, you have got to focus," Emmett spoke.

"Let me go!" I growled. I was fighting with everything in me to get up.

"No, Bella,"

"I have to see what it is," I tried to explain as I attempted with no avail to push him off me.

"Bella, it's a human," Edward said. He was standing a couple of feet away from us. From my current position I could only see his feet.

"Jasper went to talk to him," Emmett explained still pinning me down.

"How could this happen?" Edward asked in an aggravated tone. I clawed at the ground trying to get myself out from under Emmett. My subconscious was telling me to stop. To just let Emmett hold me down. But a bigger part of me was screaming, fighting tooth and nail to get out, to get to the human. In frustration I started to sob. How could I live with this? How had Edward lived with this? Every single part of my body was fighting to get to the human even though I didn't want to. I knew it was wrong and yet my body still wouldn't comply. It had its own wants and I was merely a tool to get it. How was I supposed to deny it? How was I supposed to live like this?

"He's gone," Jasper said walking through the trees.

"What did you tell him?" Edward asked. I noticed for the first time that he was anxiously pacing back and forth.

"I told him my brothers had met up with a bear and it wasn't exactly friendly,"

"Did he buy it?" Emmett asked still holding me down.

"Not at first, but I sent him a few waves of reassurance and he left without questioning it," Jasper replied.

"Could you please try to calm her down?" Emmett asked. I was sure that he was growing tired of holding me down. Part of me thought this as a good thing, while the other was hoping and praying that he could keep me down long enough for the man to escape. A moment later a wave of artificial calm swept over me. I found it a lot easier to fight with the demon hunger that had momentarily taken over me.

"I think I can let her up now," Emmett said as I stopped clawing at the ground.

"I think so," Edward said stepping close. Emmett rolled off me and I sat up. I was completely stunned by what had happened. I had almost made it to human. I could have hurt someone. Dry sobs hit me as I pulled my knees to my chest. I was a monster.

"Bella, love, its ok," Edward said dropping to his knees beside me. I looked into his eyes and saw the deep concern he held for me.

"I almost…I almost…," I sobbed unable to complete my sentence. If I had made it to him, if I had taken his life there wouldn't have been any way that I could have lived with myself. I rocked back and forth as the realization hit me.

"Love, please listen. Everything is ok, nothing happened," he replied wrapping his arms around me. I felt another wave of calm radiating from Jasper. Emmett was stalking around us.

"How could Alice have not seen this," Emmett growled.

"You can't blame it on her," Jasper replied calmly.

"I know, I just can't believe she didn't see this," he replied as he stopped walking and stood in place.

"It doesn't really matter, Bella is fine," Edward said hugging me close to him.

"Edward," I muttered.

"Yes love?"

"Can we go home?" I asked no longer wanting to be here, fearing another human would happen upon us.

"Of course," he replied standing up. After he was on his feet he picked me up and held me against him packing me through the forest.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said as we walked through the forest towards the direction from whence we came.

"Its ok love, you don't have to be sorry," his velvety voice soothed me. Emmett and Jasper walked just ahead of Edward.

"But I do,"

"No, you don't have to be. Its something you had no control over," he sighed.

"But I knew it was wrong," I replied. As much as I wish I could have said otherwise, I knew deep down that I should have stopped the second Edward called out to me.

"That's the way it is love. You are never unconscious of your acts,"

"How can I, How do you all stop yourselves?" I asked as we neared the first clearing where I had taken the doe.

"It takes a lot of practice. Being a newborn your hunger is much greater than it will be a year or two from now,"

"I don't know how you did it,"

"Did what love?"

"Not kill me,"

"It was difficult, I won't lie. I could have taken you that first day in class," he replied. I could detect a disgusted tone his voice.

"But you didn't," I reminded him as our home came into view.

"I know. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done,"

"One of them?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. We were now in front of the house and I could see Alice sitting on the steps with her head down.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," she cried as Edward stopped.

"It's alright Alice," I replied. There was nothing she could have done. I would eventually have to come in contact with humans.

"Bella, I didn't see him. He wasn't initially planning on stopping," she explained.

"Really Alice, its ok,"

"I tried to call you when I found out," she rambled on. I could tell that her nerves were shot.

"Alice calm down, I'm ok," I replied. I looked at Edward and he knew he what I was trying to say. He sat me down on my feet and I walked to Alice and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Bella," she sobbed.

"Alice, please calm down. Emmett didn't let me hurt anyone," I said looking over at Emmett. He nodded in agreement. I then looked at Jasper begging him to calm down Alice.

"Alice, let's go to our room," Jasper said as he stepped forward. I pulled away from her and let Jasper step in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and directed her into the house.

"Edward,"

"Yes love?"

"Let's go to our room," I sighed. Taking my hand in his he walked to our room.

Climbing into the bed I closed my eyes trying to relax. Then I remembered something Edward had said. My blood calling to him was only one of the hardest times in his life. I wondered what the other or others could be.

"Edward,"

"Yes love?" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he replied taking my hand in his. I felt slightly relieved at the touch of his skin on mine.

"You said that my blood calling to you was only one of the hardest things in your life, what were the others?" I asked.

"Just one other," he sighed. I could tell that he now regretted agreeing to the questioning.

"And that would be?" I pried as I felt him playing with my wedding band.

"When I bit you," he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I thought that it would be a relief to him finally being able to quench his thirst for my blood.

"I almost couldn't stop," he replied.

"But you did," I reminded him giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But it took every fiber of my being,"

"Edward, I don't want you ever to regret it," I said turning my full gaze on him. I didn't want him to be unhappy for changing me.

"I don't love,"

"Good," I sighed.

"Bella,"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I laughed. I found it funny that he was using my own tactics against me.

"Do you regret it now?" he asked seriously.

"No. I do regret that I almost took someone's life. But I don't regret being able to spend an eternity to with," I sighed. Even though I had experienced the demon, felt the hunger, I knew that I could stand it as long as Edward was on my side.

"I wouldn't have let you get to him,"

"Edward, I threw you off of me," I reminded him.

"Bella, I was afraid that I would hurt you," he admitted. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere.

"You have to promise me Edward, no matter what you'll keep me from hurting someone,"

"I'll try my best love,"

"Edward, you have to understand. If I hurt someone there is no way I could live with myself,"

"Bella…" he started.

"Promise me Edward, you'll take me down no matter what," I interrupted him. He had to understand that there were no buts in this situation. He had to take me down if I got close to hurting someone.

"Ok," he gave in.

"It would hurt me much worse for you to allow me to hurt someone,"

"I won't let you hurt anyone," he said pulling me into his arms. I allowed my head to rest against his chest. Listening his rhythmic breathing I felt completely at ease, just being in his arms made everything feel better.

"Bella," Edward said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Carlisle would like to speak to us," he sighed.

"Ok," I replied. Undoubtedly he had heard of our mishap and wanted to speak to us about it. I just couldn't imagine what he was going to say. Getting off the bed Edward took my hand and led me to Carlisle's new office. I felt myself growing nervous, like a kid being led to the principal's office.

**(A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. To be honest I know nothing about the Alaskan wilderness so if I'm wrong please bare with me. I'd just like to thank all the reviewers! I love getting reviews; it pushes me to write more and more often! So, again I ask you all to please review and let me know how I'm doing. What could Carlisle possibly have to talk about with Edward and Bella? Will stricter rules be enforced? Can Bella over come the demon**** that is her hunger**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

We stood before Carlisle's office door as Edward knocked on it gently.

"Come in," Carlisle said from the behind the door. Edward opened the door and nervously I followed him in. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk a calm expression on his face.

"Don't worry Bella," he said as we stood before him.

"Sorry," I replied looking down.

"Bella, he just wants to talk to us," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up at Carlisle who was nodding his agreement.

"Please, sit," he said motioning to two chairs in front of his desk. Taking our seats we waited for Carlisle to begin.

"I have actually been meaning to talk to you since your change Bella," he started.

"I guess things didn't work out as planned," I sighed. No one could have possibly foreseen how the events took place after Edward bit me not even Alice.

"Not exactly, but the important thing is that we are all safe," he stated. I shook my head in agreement and waited for him to continue.

"Bella, I wanted to discuss your power"

"Ok," I replied. I didn't see any harm coming from us talking about my power.

"Would you please explain to be what if felt like?" he asked leaning forward in his chair as not to miss hearing my response.

"Well, to be honest I didn't even realize that I did it the first time, as you know. I was just trying to brace myself against the crash that I thought was coming," I explained. The image of Edward and Jacob pouncing on one another was fresh in my mind.

"And when you realized you could do it?" he asked.

"I never felt a thing. Not until I realized that by using the shield that my energy was being drained," I explained.

"I see. What were you thinking when this happened?"

"I was thinking that I had to keep everyone safe," I sighed. I looked over at Edward who was just as interested as Carlisle in my explanation.

"Your change was much faster than usual, what was it like?" he asked. I shuddered at this question. I had been trying desperately to forget the pain and agony I went through. It was the most horrid memory of my new life.

"I remember fading in an out of consciousness as waves of pain would hit me. When I found that Edward wasn't with me I started to panic a little. It wasn't until Alice showed up that I had grasped something was wrong. When I finally heard Jacob all I could think of was getting through it so I could keep him and Edward from killing one another,"

"Bella love, I'm so sorry," Edward said. I caught his gaze and saw his eyes held a look of sadness.

"Edward, you don't have to be sorry. I understand what happened was out of your control,"

"I shouldn't have left you alone,"

"It's ok Edward, I got through it,"

"Edward, she's right you did what was best considering the situation," Carlisle said.

"There is no one at fault Edward and no reason for blame," I replied smiling back at him to show him that I understood that he did what he had to do. Edward nodded his head and turned his gaze to the floor. I could tell that he was still feeling guilty of the whole outcome.

"You said you faded in and out of consciousness," Carlisle changed the subject to my great relief.

"Yes, moments I could tell what was going on and others the pain was just too overwhelming,"

"Very odd," he stated looking at me closely.

"What?" I asked. I guess even as a vampire I was some sort of weirdo.

"Most people when they go through the change are completely unaware of events during the transformation. It's astonishing to me that you were able to gather any consciousness under the severity of the pain," he stated. This eased my worries slightly.

"I just kept thinking that I had to hurry, that I had to keep Edward from hurting Jacob and Jacob from hurting Edward," I admitted.

"And while you were thinking this was the pain more severe?" he asked.

"Yes, actually it seemed to grow more severe when I thought this,"

"Interesting," he stated as he sat back in his chair. I shrugged my shoulders and realized that I had been sitting forward in my chair the entire time. Taking Carlisle's example I sat back in my chair and started to calm down. Maybe I didn't have anything to worry about.

"I think Bella that maybe you should try to hone in your skills. Play around with it and see how much your body can take," Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, that is a good idea," I agreed. Working on my power and understanding it would only better me.

"That's all my questions concerning your change and power Bella, but I do have another subject that I need to talk to the both of you about," he said. I could tell that this conversation was going to be more intense than the one before.

"Can't we talk about that later?" Edward asked a he stiffened in his chair.

"Edward, it needs to be addressed," Carlisle replied calmly.

"What is it?" I asked growing impatient at their silent discussion.

"He wants to talk about the hunting trip," Edward muttered.

"Ok," I sighed. I knew it was coming.

"Bella, what happened to you is to be expected. Please don't beat your self up over it," Carlisle spoke looking directly at me.

"I know it's not my fault. I just wish I could have more control over it,"

"Control will come in time," he replied.

"Yes, I know," I sighed.

"Edward, I understand you love Bella, but you need to realize that if you are going to take her hunting you are going to have to be able to take her down when necessary," he said turning his attention to Edward.

"Yes, I realize that I was wrong before," Edward replied his tone held a slight edge.

"Calm down Edward," I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't bring myself to hurt you,"

"Edward, the only way you can really hurt me is if you let me get to a human," I replied. Physical pain I could take, but the pain that would come with taking an innocent life would be unbearable.

"She's right Edward," Carlisle said.

"I know," he muttered.

"Please don't take this badly. But until you can gain some self control Bella I think it would be a good idea for Emmett and Jasper to go along with the two of you,"

"Carlisle, really I won't let her hurt anyone," Edward said sounding slightly aggravated.

"Edward, this is just a mere precaution. After a month or so you can take steps towards going out alone," he replied calmly unfazed by Edward's demeanor.

"I understand," I replied quietly before Edward could speak up.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way, I just want to keep you and Edward safe," he said as he stood up. Following his lead Edward and I stood and walked towards the door.

"Bella, you can come and speak with me any time," he said before we walked out the door.

"Thanks," I smiled as Edward and I went back to the bedroom. Although I had wanted a private hunting session with just Edward and me, I understood that it was just not the right time. My self-control was minimal and I didn't want to hurt anyone.

In the bedroom we both sat on the edge of the bed in thought. I was just hoping that I would eventually get enough self-discipline to be around humanity again.

"Bella,"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I was just hoping that I won't have long to wait for self control," I sighed.

"Bella, you have to give it time," he replied taking my hands in his.

"I know Edward, I just feel like I'm holding you all back," I replied. I knew that they had been going out of their way to make sure I was safe and to take care of me. Even now I felt a like burden to them.

"Bella, you don't hold us back. Silly, silly Bella, you have set me free if nothing else," he chuckled. He took his hand from mine and lifted my chin so my eyes were staring into his.

"It's just I feel like I'm always a burden to everyone," I sighed.

"Bella, listen to me, you are not a burden. You are the best thing that ever happened to me," As he said these words his eyes held an intensity that I hadn't witnessed in them before. I closed my eyes trying to gather my thoughts.

"Love, please listen to me. I love you with every fiber of my being. Don't you see it? Don't you know that I love you?" he said as his voice cracked.

"Edward, I love you too. I just don't want to be any trouble,"

"You're not any trouble love. You make my life worthwhile. You my sweet Bella hold this family together," he replied as he stroked my cheek gently.

"How Edward? How do I when I am always making things more difficult?" I asked.

"You don't cause anyone trouble. We all understand what it's like to be a newborn. With our diet choice Bella it's especially difficult to adapt to our way of life,"

"Edward," I sighed, "I didn't realize how hard it was,"

"I know. It's not something that words can explain,"

"It amazes me now more than ever that you were able to be around me,"

"Bella, at times it would amaze me,"

"How did you manage it?" I asked still in aw. If an ordinary human could drive me to that extreme, how could he be around me?

"At times it was especially rough. Your scent could drive me absolutely mad. I'd take extra care and feed a couple of times a week at times. But now that I look back at it, none of that really mattered. It was the love that I held for you all along that kept me from harming you," he explained as he rubbed my cheek slowly with his hand.

"Edward, you truly amaze me. I just hope that I can pick up half the self control that you have,"

"Bella, you are doing wonderful. I know you had a set back. But you have to believe me that things will get better,"

"I know Edward, I know," I sighed. Just hearing him speak those words was convincing enough for me. I smiled at him and looked into his eyes. They looked calm and at ease.

"I know this might be a little soon, but would you like to go hunting tomorrow?" he asked. I thought of his proposal and as I was ready to decline when I felt the burning sensation back. The small doe had only put my thirst at temporary bay.

"I guess it's inevitable," I groaned.

"I'll talk to Jasper and Emmett,"

"Ok," I sighed. Standing from the bed he walked out of the room. I lay down looking up at the ceiling imagining patterns. It had been a terribly long day.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she came to the doorway.

"What is it Alice?" I groaned.

"You haven't had a tour of the house yet!" she bounced. I could tell she had been waiting all day for this.

"Can't it wait?" I asked pleadingly. I wanted to relax and unwind from the recent events that had taken place.

"Nope!" she laughed.

"Fine," I groaned as I got off the bed. Grabbing my hand she pulled me through the house, giving me the grand tour, might as well get it over sooner than later.

**(A/N: Sorry so long an update. Yesterday was my 19****th**** Birthday and my family took up all my time, Sorry. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It proved to be difficult to write. I've hit a little block in the road and am having some trouble getting past it. Next chapter is Bella's second hunting trip in Alaska! Will things go well this time? What surprises lay ahead for them? As always please review, I enjoy reading what my readers think!)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Alice had pulled me through the large home showing me every nook and cranny. The large kitchen had beautiful wood cabinets and a pristine dark gray granite counter top. All the appliances were stainless steel and shinning bright. I laughed a little at the magnificence of this room knowing that it would be unused. The dining room, just off of the kitchen was huge. In the middle of the room a large dark wood table sat in the middle with twelve chairs circling it. This too was just a prop in our home in case a human did happen by.

The living room was gorgeous. Large plush suede couches were gathered in the center around a beautiful rustic looking table. Edward's piano rested in a corner, surprisingly fitting in with the rustic décor the home offered. Mounted against the wall was a large flat panel TV, sleek and sophisticated. Esme had a very special touch. The house, even though we had been there for but a day, felt already like home.

Dragging me up the stairs she showcased the upper level. First she stopped by Rosalie and Emmett's room. A large wooden bed rested in the center of the room. The walls were painted a rusty red color that suited both Rosalie and Emmett's taste. The bed was covered with a cream colored comforter set and many stylish pillows. It was stylish without being overly girly. Esme had been thoughtful when she designed this room.

"You have to see Jazz's study," she squealed as she pulled me out Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Calm down Alice," I laughed as she pulled me along. Across the hall from Rosalie and Emmett's room was our destination. She knocked lightly as to announce our presence and then barged in.

"Jazz, I just had to show her your study!" she exclaimed pulling me in behind her. He nodded as he continued to work behind his desk.

"Isn't that a remarkable desk?" she asked as we stood in the middle of the room. The large wooden desk looked to be antique and was remarkably beautiful. On top of it he had a sleek laptop sitting off center with what looked to be many files off to the side.

"Jazz likes to do research," she explained. I nodded and glanced around the rest of the expansive room. The walls were a neutral creamy color that suited Jasper remarkably. I laughed to myself that this is where he must go to escape the extreme emotions that Alice emitted. A few book shelves lined the right wall, while the left held two windows that allowed natural light to feel the room.

"Come Bella, you have to see our bedroom!" she oozed as she pulled me from the room. I heard Jasper laughing behind us as we closed the door. Down the hall, beside the study was her and Jasper's bedroom. I knew before I entered it that it would be magnificently decorated. Alice never did anything subtly.

As we walked in first thing I noticed was the yellow walls. It wasn't as exuberant as I would have imagined. The bed was a white wooden frame with pale yellow covers that echoed the tone from the walls.

"Calming isn't it?" Alice asked as if reading my thoughts. Esme had been most definitely been thinking of Jasper and Alice's intense emotions.

"Yes," I replied looking around the room. It was lovely.

"You have got to see my closet!" she exclaimed pulling me towards it. I groaned as she opened the door to reveal a room that was easily the size of my bedroom at Charlie's.

"Nice isn't it?" she asked as she pulled me in it. Her closet was arranged by color, darkest to light. Her shoe collection rested on a bottom shelf extending across both walls, leaving only a small amount of room for Jasper's smaller collection of shoes. The shoes were in boxes with Polaroid pictures taped to the outside. She had really gone overboard in here.

"Does Jasper even have any clothes in here?" I asked looking around the massive closet.

"Yes, there," she said pointing to a corner. I could see his arrangement was a lot simpler. His outfits were hung together and he hadn't taken up much space at all.

"Want to see Carlisle and Esme's room?" she asked pulling me from the closet.

"Would they mind?" I asked trying to douse her enthusiasm.

"Not at all," she laughed pulling me out of her bedroom and down the hall. She pulled the door open and we walked in. In this room I felt as if I was intruding, like the feeling you get when you enter your parent's bedroom.

The walls were a soft brownish tone, making the room feel warm. The bed was a large dark wood fore poster bed that was covered with a lovely green blanket. Many pillows finished the detailing of the bed. The entire bedroom felt warm and inviting.

"Nice isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I agreed. We walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind us. The house was remarkable on its own. But what Esme had done was make it special. She took all of our personalities and made it comfortable for all of us, a task that was definitely not easy.

"How do you like your bedroom?" she asked as I noticed we headed towards it.

"I love it," I smiled. Esme had definitely taken both Edward's and my taste in consideration.

"I knew you would," she grinned as we sat down on my bed.

"I just hope Edward likes it as much as I do,"

"He does," she replied.

"Good," I smiled.

"Don't worry Bella about going hunting. I don't foresee any problems this time around," she comforted. The hunt was weighing heavily on my mind. As much as I wanted to put it off, I knew that it was best if I quenched my thirst before it became out of control.

"I hope your right," I sighed as I played with my wedding band.

"Rose and I will be going along," she replied trying to comfort me. This did put me slightly at ease. With them along I had a better chance of being stopped if anything did go awry.

"I guess that does make me feel a little better,"

"Bella, don't fret. Edward would never let you hurt someone,"

"He let me go last time," I reminded her.

"He thought that he was hurting you,"

"I know. But I just hope that he can get over that," I laughed. He was so overprotective sometimes. You would think that I was made of glass.

"He's just protective of you. You mean so much to him and if he ever lost you there's no way he could live with himself,"

"I understand I feel the same about him. It's just I'm not as breakable as I used to be and I wish that he would understand that,"

"He will in time. It just takes a little getting used to," she assured me. Looking at her I could see that she was being sincere.

"I suppose your right Alice," I replied as I turned my gaze to look at the corner where Edward had started to unload his CDs. His stereo system had already been set up. Lying on the shelf was the laptop that Alice had given to me. I hadn't yet had the chance to even turn it on.

"Maybe you should give Charlie a call tomorrow, "she said bringing me from my thoughts. I had completely forgotten my promise to Charlie.

"I completely forgot,"

"It's a good thing that you did. He would have thought it a little odd for you to call so soon," she laughed.

"I guess your right," I laughed. I'm sure he would think that we had traveled by warp speed to get here, which we practically did.

"And Renee would like an email," she said looking over at the laptop.

"I haven't talked to her in a while,"

"Don't worry Bella. She's not angry with you. She would like to hear from you however,"

"I'll email her after the hunting trip,"

"Good idea. I'm sure she's dying to hear from you,"

"Alice, could you come and give me a hand?" Rosalie called from downstairs.

"Sure," she said standing up.

"Thanks for keeping me company Alice," I replied as she walked out of the room.

"That's what sisters are for," she giggled. I lay back against the bed waiting for Edward to return. What was keeping him?

A moment later he walked through the door.

"Sorry for taking so long love. Emmett got carried away showing me the basement,"

"The basement?" I asked.

"Yes, Esme gave us the basement,"

"Oh," I laughed.

"Yes, she was tired of us breaking the furniture in the living room," he laughed as he lay on the bed beside me wrapping me in his arms.

"Sounds like a good idea,"

"Yes, I think you'll like it as well,"

"I thought it was a guy thing," I laughed.

"Well, not necessarily,"

"Emmett must be excited," I said as I pictured an over eager Emmett showing Edward all the toys and goodies in the room.

"He is," he chuckled.

"So what exactly is down there?"

"Fifty two inch plasma with an Xbox, Playstation, you know the usual,"

"The usual," I laughed.

"I talked to Jasper and Emmett about hunting," he said changing the subject.

"And?"

"They said they are willing to go. Apparently Rosalie and Alice are in need of a trip as well," he replied.

"I guess I have good timing then," I laughed.

"Of course," he replied before planting a kiss on my hair.

"You'll stay with me won't you?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. I wouldn't leave your side for any reason," he reassured me.

"Good, I don't think that I could do it without you,"

"Bella, don't worry. I promise that I won't leave your side and that I will not allow anything bad to happen,"

"Thanks Edward,"

"It's nothing love,"

"What time are we leaving?" I asked.

"Ten minutes,"

"Its dark out," I said noticing for the first time.

"Yes, it has been for a while," he laughed.

"I hadn't noticed,"

"Time has a way of slipping from you when it doesn't hold any significance," he replied.

"I guess your right," I sighed. Since sleep was no longer an issue I found keeping up with the time unimportant.

"Are you worried about hunting at night?" he asked.

"A little," I replied. It was just that the times I had been hunting were during day time hours and I didn't know what to expect.

"There is nothing to worry about. The dark doesn't really make a difference with our vision," he explained.

"I guess too that we won't have to worry about humans as much either," I replied excitedly. The likely hood of running into to a human at night in the woods was very unlikely.

"That's right," he chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Maybe you can get a mountain lion or two?" I asked suddenly feeling excited.

"Possibly,"

"Is it difficult?" I asked. I had taken down a bear but I had never thought of myself taking down a mountain lion.

"Not for me. But I've had a lot of practice,"

"I see,"

"Bella,"

"Yes?"

"Please don't try to take down a mountain lion,"

"I don't see why you don't want me to," I replied I a huff.

"They are very vicious. They may not be as big as a bear but they put up a lot more fight,"

"You're afraid of my safety," I stated.

"Of course," he replied as he rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

"I won't try to take down a mountain lion yet," I laughed.

"Thank you," he said as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Edward, Bella, get your butts down here!" Alice called from downstairs.

"I guess its time to go," I laughed as I sat up.

"Yes," he sighed taking my hand in his and leading me down the stairs.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Edward was right the dark didn't affect our vision it was like looking through sunglasses. I was thoroughly in shock at how superior my new vision was compared to what it was when I was a human. Every fiber, every detail was more refined. It was like seeing the world for the first time.

"Do you smell it?" Edward said coming to a stop. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice had gone off in opposite directions leaving Edward and myself to hunt on our own. Sniffing the air I picked up the sent of a herd of deer.

"Deer?" I guessed.

"Yes, just to the South, but turn your head slightly and sniff in that direction," he replied. Following his direction I sniffed the air and picked up a muskier scent.

"What is that?" I asked. I had not smelled anything like it before.

"Mountain lion," he replied grinning widely.

"How about I take a couple of deer and then watch while you take down a mountain lion or two?" I proposed.

"I don't think you have the self control for that love," he sighed.

"Edward, I can resist the scent now, why couldn't I after I have fed?" I retorted. Sure the smell was appetizing and of course a part of me was yearning to follow the scent and take down the animal. But I was able to withhold my urges.

"I guess you're right," he smiled.

"Let's go get some deer," I laughed. We followed the scent of the deer herd to a small opening in the woods. Lurking on the outside was a small spike. Letting go of Edwards's hand I pounced on the animal dragging it to the forest floor. When I had drained the animal I tossed it aside and looked for my next prey.

A few yards away a large doe sauntered into the opening. Getting up from my most recent kill I carefully moved positions as to get a better pounce on the unsuspecting doe. My position reached I watched as the unwise animal moved slightly closer to me. I could smell the blood pulsing through her veins. I could take no more waiting, springing on the animal I broke its large neck and sank my teeth into its neck. Draining it dry I tossed it aside. My hunger now satiated I was ready to go with Edward to witness his hunt.

"Ready love?" Edward asked as I approached him

"Yes," I grinned as I took his hand. Running we followed the scent of the mountain lion. The terrain started to become rocky and the scent more strong. We were standing just below a cliff when I caught sight of the lion.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked before going after his prey.

"Yes," I replied. Kissing me swiftly he let go of my hand and went after the lion.

From my stance I could barely see Edward. He had climbed up higher than the mountain lion and was hunched down on all fours. The lion lay unsuspecting below. I watched as the mountain lion stood for a brief moment and appeared to stretch itself. In a blink of an eye Edward pounced, landing on top of the magnificent animal. A loud crack indicated that he had broken the large cat's back. A huge roar escaped the cat right before Edward sank his teeth into its neck draining the animal.

I stood in awe at his display. His skill was so honed in, so precise. The animal was completely unaware of his presence until after he had attacked. The cat didn't stand a chance against Edward. Unknowingly through this entire time I had stopped breathing. Gasping slightly I took in a breath.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked rushing to my side.

"Yes, I just forgot to breath," I laughed.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled as he pulled me close to him.

"That was magnificent Edward," I sighed.

"It didn't freak you out?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Not at all,"

"I thought it was, well for lack of better words, breathtaking,"

"Sometimes, love, the things you say take me completely off guard," he chuckled as we walked away from the cat back towards the clearing where the deer had been found. Laughing along with him we entered the opening to find the rest of the gang waiting on us.

"Did you have a pleasant hunt?" Alice asked we stopped in front of them.

"Yes," I replied.

"I told you it was a good idea to go tonight!" she exclaimed as her gaze shifted to Edward.

"Yes, Alice you did," he replied.

"As much as I love standing out in the middle of the woods I really would like to get home before daylight," Rosalie huffed.

"She's right, we do need to get back," Alice said.

"Well what are we waiting on?" I asked looking around at the group.

"We were waiting on you two," Rosalie replied.

"Let's go," I laughed as I took Edward's hand and ran off towards the house leaving the rest standing speechless behind us.

"Hey no fair!" Alice called after us as we ran ahead the rest of the group.

"Don't you know Alice, life's not fair," I laughed. Edward and I picked up the pace as we easily pulled way ahead of the group.

"That was quite devious of you love," Edward chuckled as we lost sight of the group.

"You think?"

"Just a little," he grinned. We were running through the trees dodging the low lying branches and sticks.

"It was nice pulling one over on them for once," I laughed.

"Yes," he agreed. We broke through the trees and the house was now in sight.

"It's nice to be home," I sighed as we entered the house and started up the stairs.

"Definitely," He laughed as he grabbed me up and ran with me up the stairs. I could see the eagerness in his eyes as we entered our bedroom.

"Edward," I laughed as he sat me on the bed.

"Bella," he purred in my ear as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Let's take a shower," I whispered in his ear before he could get too carried away. I was feeling completely grimy from my recent hunting trip.

"Ok," he said as he smiled my favorite crooked grin. Picking me up from the bed he took me to the bathroom. It was moments like this that I truly treasured with Edward. Being with him made every day special.

**(A/N: First, I'd just like to say thanks to all the reviewers. I really enjoyed reading the comments each of you left and I would just like to say thanks to all who wished me a Happy Birthday. Next, I would just like to say sorry for ending this chapter at such a momentous place. I wanted to build a little anticipation. The next chapters will be shall we say eventful? How will Bella's conversation with Charlie go? What news will he have for her? Will Bella struggle to gain self control?) **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The hot water was magnificent. I could feel each dust particle being swept away from my skin. Edward watched me intently as I washed the grime from my flesh.

"Love, you are driving me mad," he groaned as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"Whatever do you mean?" I laughed looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"That's exactly what I mean," he chuckled before he kissed the top of my head.

"If you really want I'll stop," I replied.

"No, no, you don't have to stop," he laughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking back up at him. His eyes were smoldering with emotion and I knew I was driving him crazy.

"I'm positive love,"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I believe I'm finished with this shower," I sighed as I rubbed my hands up and down his muscular arms.

"Good," he chuckled as he shut off the water and picked up me. Sitting me down outside of the shower he reached me a towel and I wrapped it around myself. Taking a towel himself he wrapped it around his waist and then picked me back up.

Giggling at his enthusiasm he sat me down on the bed and pulled off our towels. In the next second his lips were crashing into mine. His hands started to roam my body as I pushed myself even closer to him. His hands rubbed up and down my sides as he intensified the kiss. Each stroke of his hands brought chills to my spine.

"Edward," I groaned as he shifted us to the middle of the bed.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear as he nibbled at it. His lips grazed up and down my neck driving me completely mad with lust. Small moans escaped me as he continued to kiss me. His lips then searched out mine and we were once again kissing passionately.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered as pulled back from our kiss. Locking my gaze with his, I could see that his eyes were glowing.

"I love you too Edward," I replied as my hands explored his chest. His hands slowly caressed up and down my thigh, sending me chills of pleasure. My eyes closed at the wonderful feeling I was experiencing. My hands grasped weakly at his back as he continued this wonderful torture. Soon his lips were trailing his hands, kissing my thighs. I sighed loudly as I felt his lips touch my skin, I was in heaven.

His lips found their way to my stomach. The feeling of his lips on my skin was better than words can ever describe. My hands quickly found his hair. Wrapping my fingers is his tresses he continued to kiss up my stomach. Small chills ran down my spine as excitement took over me. I was shaking in anticipation as his lips found my breasts.

A small growl escaped Edward as he kissed my breast. A tingling sensation was left behind each of his kisses. I felt his hand slide between my legs resting on my inner thigh. Was he trying to drive me crazy?

"Edward," I groaned at his teasing.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear planting a kiss just below it. His lips touched my cheek briefly before once again seeking out my mouth. Our lips met as he pulled me closer to him. Opening my mouth to take in his delicious scent he slipped his tongue in my mouth. Mine met his with urgency. I could keep my composure no longer. I was lost to Edward; I was putty in his hands.

Sensing my loss of control, Edward deepened the kiss, further driving me off the edge. His hands grasped my bottom as he pulled me even closer to him. Our bodies molded together perfectly, as if we were meant to be together. I could feel him close to me. My body yearned for him. Yet he didn't give in.

"Edward," I groaned once again. I couldn't take much more of this torture.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. He wasn't ready to give in yet. His lips sought out my neck as he trailed up and down it with kisses. I was at the verge of exploding, I couldn't take anymore.

"Edward, please," I groaned. He was making this extremely difficult.

"Your wish is my command love," he whispered in my ear as I felt him push in. A sigh of relief escaped me as he started to thrust. The pleasure built quickly. My toes involuntarily arched as I reached the peak of my ecstasy. I felt Edward stiffen as he too reached the top. Together we descended, tidal waves of pleasure overtaking our bodies. Edward held me close to him as I quaked.

A moment passed before he rolled off me and pulled me to his chest. Our unnecessary breathing was ragged as we tried to regain our composure. I allowed my hands to rub up and down his chest as my breathing became more regular.

"That was amazing Edward," I said finally.

"Yes, amazing," Edward replied his fingers were rubbing soothing circles on my lower back.

"I love you Edward,"

"I love you too Bella," he replied before planting a soft kiss on my hair. I was in complete euphoria. Nothing in this world mattered to me as I lay beside Edward. Hearing his gentle breathes and feeling his soothing touch made the outside world temporarily nonexistent.

"Way to go little bro!" Emmett boomed from outside our door. I had completely forgotten about the rest of the family. I immediately buried my face in Edward's chest at the realization that they had heard everything.

"Emmett, go away!" Edward growled.

"Fine, but nice one brother, nice!" he called out as he bounded back down the hall. Keeping my face hidden I contemplated how to face the family for the next couple of days. They surely would not let us live it down.

"Bella, love, please don't be embarrassed," he said rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"How can I not be?" I asked still hiding against his form.

"Bella, they are all married, they know what goes on between us,"

"I know that, but knowing and hearing is two different things," I complained, stupid vampires and their super sensitive hearing.

"Love, I'm sorry," he replied running his finger along my spine.

"Edward, don't be sorry. I don't regret it. I guess I just find it a little discomforting that they can hear us," I replied turning my gaze to him.

"I guess we should just fight off our urges until we get to take a trip to the cabin," Edward sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No, I don't think I could handle that," I giggled. Edward could drive me absolutely mad and if I tried to suppress myself more than I already did I was sure that I would explode. This resulted in him chuckling.

"Good, because I don't believe I could either love," he laughed.

"So, how do we face them?" I asked sighing heavily.

"We could wait it out a couple of hours,"

"It will take more than a couple of hours for Emmett to forget," I laughed. I'm sure he was waiting down stairs now for the chance to poke fun at Edward and me.

"We could face the humiliation and try to retaliate later," he suggested.

"What do you have planned?" I asked.

"Well, I've been thinking that we could pull one over on Emmett," he chuckled lowly.

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed.

"Of course we will need help from Alice," he sighed. As if a beacon had been lit calling out to Alice she bounced in our room.

"I'm in!" she exclaimed twirling around.

"Alice!" I exclaimed trying to cover myself.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed as she danced back out of the room.

"So, tell me, what do you have planned?" I asked smiling brightly. I couldn't wait to get one over on Emmett.

"Well, I haven't gotten it completely worked out yet, "he replied.

"So tell me the rough draft then," I sighed looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"I was thinking that maybe we could….."

**(A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated, I've been busy writing a speech for my speech class. Oh the joy of writing about ATV Safety…lol. But, I have managed to finish a chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. What could Bella and Edward have in store for Emmett? How will Bella's conversation with Charlie go?) **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Are you sure that Rosalie will be up for it?" I asked Alice for the millionth time. If we couldn't get Rosalie in on our plan then it would work.

"Definitely, she's wanted to teach Emmett a lesson for a while," Alice giggled. We had been planning the entire day, carefully of course so that Emmett wouldn't hear.

"We should go ask Rosalie now," Alice laughed as she pulled me out of the room.

"Why now?" I asked as we walked to the garage.

"Emmett! You really need to learn some respect!" Rosalie's voice came from the garage. I could see that Alice had timed this just right.

"Sorry Rosie, it's just so easy to get to the pip squeak," he chuckled. I knew he was referring to me. Earlier when I had walked down the stairs with Edward he had really let us have it. But I accepted his torture for now. He would be getting his soon enough.

"Emmett, honestly you need to grow up," she growled.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"Go upstairs and clean up the mess you made," she yelled at him.

"Fine," he grumbled as he walked back into the house.

"Might want to stay away from her," he groaned as he walked past us. Internally I was busting with laughter. If only he knew. He ascended the steps quickly and Alice and I walked into the garage.

"What do you two want?" Rosalie asked. She was obviously still a little cross. Alice was literally bouncing up and down with excitement and I could see why Rosalie was still annoyed.

"Well, we were thinking of getting back at Emmett," I said in a very low tone.

"What?" she asked she seemed to be angered at first.

"You know, teach him some respect!" Alice exclaimed in a silent tone.

"I don't know about that," Rosalie huffed.

"Please Rosalie, it won't be anything too terrible. We just want to teach him a little lesson," Alice pleaded.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked a wicked grin crossing over her face.

"Well, we need to know that you're in first," I added not wanting to give anything away until we knew she was on our side.

"Ok, I'm in,"

"Well, we were thinking of giving Emmett a dose of his own medicine so to say," I started.

"And who else will be part of this?" she asked before we could go any further.

"Jasper and Edward,"

"And what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well…its like this..." Alice started to say. Edward came in then and pulled me away.

"I wanted to speak with you for a moment," he said as he pulled me into the living room, sitting us down on the couch.

"Ok," I replied taken back by his sudden actions. What could be wrong? I instantly started to worry.

"It's nothing big I just think you should contact your parents,"

"Oh, gees Edward, if my heart still beat I would have had a heart attack,"

"Sorry love, it's just I'm sure Charlie is probably worried that he hasn't heard from you yet and now is the perfect time to call," he replied producing his cell phone.

"I guess your right," I sighed. I had been trying to put off the inevitable.

"What some privacy?" he laughed. Even if he left me alone in the room he would be able to hear the entire conversation. Not wishing to be left alone I shook my head no and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello," Charlie answered.

"Hey dad!" I replied.

"Oh, Bells, how's it going?" he asked.

"Good, how about you?" I asked.

"Fine, everything is just fine," he replied.

"We're all moved in," I said.

"I was starting to worry about you,"

"Sorry dad, I just got carried away getting our room fixed up," I lied.

"It's alright,

"Everything going ok on the job?" I asked for lack of nothing better to talk about. Charlie and my conversations were always simple and I found myself struggling to find something to talk to him about.

"Yeah, you know how exciting it is to be a police chief in Forks," he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that everything is going good dad,"

"Oh, before I forget Bella. I really think you should give Jacob a call. He's been moping around something terrible," Charlie said. I felt my heart shatter when he said this. I didn't want anything to do with Jacob. I had said my last words to Jake when I left Forks-forever.

"No dad, I can't," I replied. I would not call him. He was a part of my past that I didn't want to dredge up.

"Come on Bella, the kid is really down,"

"Dad, I'm married to Edward, remember?" I asked getting a little angry at his persistence.

"Gees kiddo, I'm not telling you to run away with him. Just let him know your ok. He seems to think your dead or something,"

"I'm not really up to talking to Jake," I replied I felt Edward's arm snake around me and pull me tight against him.

"Bella, whatever happened between to the two of you can't really be that bad…" he started.

"Dad, please just trust me. Things are better this way," I interrupted. I respected Charlie, he was after all my dad, but there was no way I would ever talk to Jacob again.

"Ok Bells, I can't force you to do it. I was just kind of asking as a favor. Billy is really worried about him," Charlie replied.

"I'm sorry dad. I wish I could help,"

"Just think about ok?" he asked his tone a little pleading.

"Dad..," I started.

"Bella, just think about it. I have to get going though. I'm meeting Billy down at La Push to watch the football game," he said.

"Ok, love you dad," I said as I hung up the phone. I gave the phone back to Edward and rested my head against his shoulder. I was trying desperately to forget about Jacob. His words had hurt me. He had hurt me.

"Love, are you ok?" Edward asked as he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Yes, I just don't know why he would ask me that," I sighed.

"He's just worried about Billy,"

"I know, but honestly Edward he can't really expect me to call him,"

"Don't worry about it love,"

"I'm not going to," I replied.

"Bella, you are terrible at lying," he laughed.

"Really Edward, that's one thing I can't do for him,"

"I know love, I know," he replied kissing my forehead gently. I closed my eyes and focused on relaxing. Just as I started to unwind Alice bounced through the room.

"Rosalie is in," she whispered.

"Good," I smiled.

"When are we going to do it?" Edward asked.

"Oh, in about thirty minutes,"

"Bella, Jasper, and I will go ahead and get set up," Edward said as we stood from the couch.

"Alright, I'll stay here and keep an eye on things. I'll give you a call if anything comes up," she replied skipping around the room. Jasper walked into the living room smiling brightly. He was obviously ecstatic about pulling one over on Emmett.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Edward spoke.

"We just have to get the stuff," I reminded them. Alice laughed and produced a bag full of all the things we would need to pull it off.

"Don't' worry, she'll keep up her end," Alice giggled as we walked out the door. I couldn't believe we were actually going to get one over on Emmett. I was busting with excitement as we raced deep into the woods.

"Bella, calm down," Jasper groaned as we neared our destination.

"Sorry Jasper," I apologized as I calmed myself down. I looked out at the beautiful glacier made lake and I knew it was only a matter of time before I would get my revenge.

"Where are we going to hide?" I asked.

"We'll go about twenty feet behind that tree line," Edward replied taking my hand and leading me to the trees.

"I hope he doesn't notice us," I replied. Jasper and Edward laughed at me.

"Believe me Bella, when Rosalie is around him he doesn't notice anything else," Jasper laughed. I didn't need any further explanation to know what he was implying. Emmett's head was always in the gutter.

"What do we do now?" I asked Edward as we came to a stop and turned to look back out at the lake.

"We wait, quietly," he whispered. I nodded my head and waited for Emmett to take our bait.

It seemed like we had been waiting forever, but I knew it was only like five minutes. The excitement was killing me. I just couldn't wait to see his reaction. It wasn't long before Emmett came barreling through the forest hand in hand with Rosalie.

"It's beautiful isn't it Rosie?" he asked excitingly.

"Breathtaking," she purred seductively. Emmett's eyes glazed over and I momentarily felt sorry for what we about to do.

"I owe Alice one," Emmett chuckled.

"You sure do," Rosalie smiled. She was sliding off her clothing, revealing a skimpy red bathing suit.

"Come on Rosie, let me touch you," he pleaded as she shook her head no. Slowly and seductively she walked into the water. When she was in waist deep she turned to face Emmett.

"Aren't you coming in Em?" she asked splashing the water lightly. He immediately pulled off his clothes and tossed them aside. He was fully nude when he plunged in the water, as we knew he would be.

In a blur, Edward ran from our hiding place and grabbed all of Emmett's clothes. Emmett was so entranced by Rosalie that if not for my laughing he would have never have looked away.

"What the hell?" he bellowed as he swam out of the water and ran onto the bank as Edward disappeared from sight. Just as he came out in the open Jasper ran forward and snapped a few pictures of him in all his glory. I was in complete hysterics. It was then my turn.

Keeping my eyes adverted; I came forward with the duffle bag that housed the rest of the joke.

"What in the world?" he asked thoroughly shocked. Shrugging my shoulders I handed him the duffle bag and ran off into the tree line where Edward was waiting for me. I heard Rosalie laughing loudly as we started to run back to the house. It was Emmett's cursing however that brought me the amusement.

We entered the house in a fit of laugher. Alice was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"I wish I could have seen his face in person," she laughed.

"Calm down Alice," Jasper pleaded as he clasped to his side in laughter.

"Sorry Jazz," she giggled as she attempted to calm herself down.

"How long will it be until he gets here?" I asked as Edward and I took a seat on the couch.

"Oh, about five minutes," Alice replied.

"Can you download those pictures and print them off?" I asked.

"Sure!" Alice laughed as she and Jasper ran to his office.

"He's going to get back at us you know," Edward sighed as he pulled me into his lap.

"I know. But it wont be as good as this," I grinned thinking of his current situation.

"Definitely not," he replied before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I just hope he doesn't do something to drastic," I sighed.

"Don't worry," Alice laughed as she came in with the pictures. Jasper was tailing behind her.

"Thanks Alice," I said as she sat the pictures down on the coffee table. Now all we had to do was wait for Emmett.

A few moments later I could hear Emmett approaching. His cursing could be heard from literally a mile away. We all burst out in a fit of laughter. A minute later the door flung open and Emmett walked in wearing the hot pink tank top and skirt that I had given him in the duffle bag. The sight of it was priceless. I almost fell off of Edward's lap I was laughing so hard. It was then I noticed Rosalie laughing maliciously behind him.

"You'll learn some respect one way or the other," she laughed.

"Respect my ass," Emmett yelled as he started to go up the stairs. Before he could manage to get up them Jasper snapped another photo.

"I'll get you all back," he grumbled as he ascended the stairs out of view. We all fell on the floor laughing. It had definitely been worth it. Seeing Emmett in the too tiny pink tank and short skirt was priceless. But what was even more priceless was the look on his face. I had never seen him mad before, but he was clearly so now.

"Thanks Rosalie," I said as she started to go up the stairs.

"Any time," she giggled as she followed her husband up laughing all the way.

"What are you going to do with those?" I asked Alice glancing over at the photos.

"Christmas cards," she giggled. I laughed loudly. Poor Emmett, he really did have it coming though.

(A/N: I really had fun picking on Emmett in this chapter. To be honest he is one of favorite characters in the book and I couldn't help but poke a little fun at him. After all he did have it coming…lol. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about it. How will Bella handle the conversation she had with Charlie? Will she attempt to call Jacob? What's to come in the near future?)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Emmett pouted for an entire week. Every time someone would attempt to talk to him he would grumble something under his breath and leave the room. It was quite comical that he reacted so.

"Emmett get over it all ready," Edward said as we entered the living room. Emmett had made a move to get up from the couch.

"Whatever," he grumbled as he left the room.

"I really do feel bad now," I replied as we took a seat on the couch.

"He'll get over it," Edward reassured as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I know. I just hate to see him moping around," I sighed. Emmett, even though he was vulgar at times, was like a big brother to me and I hated to see him so sad.

"Did you ever email Renee?" Edward asked changing the subject. I had completely forgotten all about my mother. I was sure that she was more than frantic that I hadn't talked to her since the wedding.

"No," I sighed.

"You need to," he replied. I met his gaze and saw that he was serious.

"Fine," I groaned. It's not that I despised talking to my mother. I was sure that her emails were going to be a little more prying that than they ought to be. My mother simply knew no boundary lines. We stood from the couch and walked up the steps. Entering our room I picked up my laptop and sat on the end of the bed.

Edward, while I was loading my computer, was sifting through his CDs. I wondered why he seemed to be so restless? Did he know something that I didn't?

The computer loaded quickly, much more than the old PC I had at Charlie's. The wireless Internet immediately connected and I pulled up the Internet. Going to my email, I knew before I logged in that it would be bogged down with emails from Renee.

As I expected, there were three emails from Renee. Clicking the most recent I read the message.

Bella,

I don't know if you have received my last two emails or not, but I really would appreciate a reply from you. Married or not I still worry about you. Charlie told me that you had moved to Alaska. What's it like? How's the married life treating you? (How's he in bed?) I love you and miss your terribly Bella. Phil says hey. Oh, I have some big news I'd like to share with you. But I will only share if you give me a call. So please Bella, call.

Love Renee.

If blushing were an option, I would be now. Why would she ask about my sex life? It was just like my mother to ask a question like that, one that she had no business knowing about.

"What is it love?" Edward asked sitting down beside me. I logged out of my email and shut down the computer.

"Renee," I sighed.

"What did she have to say?"

"She wants me to call her. She apparently has news," I replied. I wandered what was so great that she couldn't share with me through email.

"Oh, here," he replied handing me his cell phone. I looked at it with dread filling my body. I really didn't want to discuss my married life with my mother. It was something that was between Edward and I.

"Thanks," I sighed. I flipped it open and dialed Renee's number. I was hoping for some reason or another that she wouldn't be home. But my hopes we quickly crushed when she answered.

"Hello,"

"Hey mom!" I said into the receiver.

"Bella, is that you?" she asked excitement laced in her tone.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Wow! You're voice sounds different. More, um…sophisticated," she gushed. My voice had changed, but I thought little of it. Charlie obviously hadn't noticed.

"Uh, thanks I guess,"

"So, how's it going?" she asked changing the subject.

"Great, how are you and Phil?" I asked.

"We are doing good,"

"I'm glad to hear,"

"So, how do you like Alaska?"

"I love it," I sighed. I meant it too. I couldn't be happier.

"Good, and when do you start class?"

"Two weeks," I lied. I wouldn't really be starting classes. Well not how she thought I would be anyway.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"A little nervous,"

"You always were a worry wart," she laughed.

"Mom," I groaned.

"Bella, really. There is nothing to worry about,"

"I know, Edward will be with me," I said glancing at him. He was smiling brightly at my response. I could face anything as long as he was by my side.

"Oh, how is Edward?" she asked.

"He's fine,"

"I mean, how is he…you know," she giggled. I momentarily froze at her question. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Mom," I groaned.

"Oh come on Bella, tell me,"

"He's fine ok?" I replied.

"Fine? He's not good?"

"Yes he's good, now if you don't care I'd like to change the subject," I replied angered. I really wasn't up to talking over my sex life with my mother. It was rather embarrassing.

"Fine, fine. I do have some good news," she sighed.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked as I calmed down.

"Well, Phil got a new job!" she exclaimed.

"That's great. What is it?" I asked.

"He got a teaching job."

"That's good," I replied. I couldn't believe that this is why she wanted me to call. Its not that didn't like Phil, I just couldn't be enthusiastic over the things that happened in his life.

"Guess where!" she exclaimed. I felt my breathing momentarily cease. Oh God, hopefully it wasn't in Alaska.

"Uh, Florida?" I asked.

"No silly, New York!" she exclaimed. I exhaled as spoke.

"Oh, that's great,"

"I can't wait. You know I've always wanted to live there,"

"Yes, I'm excited for you,"

"That's not all though," she continued. What else? Did he get the coaching position too?

"Well I don't know how you will react to this," she started.

"Just spit it out," I replied becoming impatient.

"It's really unexpected, but Phil and I are going to have a baby," she said.

"What!" I shrieked. My mom wasn't supposed to have children.

"I know it's quite a shock,"

"Mom! How did this happen?" I asked.

"Bella, do I really need to explain how babies are made?" she asked laughing.

"No, but how could you, I mean why?"

"Like I said, it was unexpected,"

"I…I..don't know what to say,"

"You could say that you're happy for me," she replied. I didn't know what to think. I was at a loss for words. It was luck that Renee had managed to raise me.

"I'm just shocked," I managed to say.

"Bella, dear, I really expected you to be happy," she said her tone held a note of sadness. Edward had pulled me into his lap and was rubbing his hand up and down my back trying to soothe me.

"I am, I just didn't expect this,"

"Neither did I. But it looks like you're going to be a big sis," she replied. The words hit me like a ton of bricks. Me a big sister? I could never meet my sibling. I would never get to know my own flesh and blood. I was instantly sad that I would never get to know my younger brother or sister.

"It's really something mom," I sighed sadness present in my tone.

"I know Bells. I hate to run but Phil just got in, I have to make him dinner,"

"Ok, love you mom," I replied before shutting the phone.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes,"

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"A little," I sighed.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he replied kissing my forehead.

"Edward, don't be sorry,"

"You'll never get to meet them,"

"I know," I sighed. At least Renee would have someone to fill the void in her life that I had left behind.

"Bella, you can't honestly be ok," Edward said as he turned me around to look in his eyes. I could see his facial expression held nothing but concern. I adverted my gaze to the floor, trying to resist his prying eyes.

"It's ok Edward," I lied. Inside my heart was ripping apart. I just wanted to be there for my mom when she had the baby. I wanted to meet it, to hold it just once. To let it know that I was it's big sister and that I would take care of it.

"I know you better than that love," he said as he pulled me into his lap. I rested my head against his chest and I dry sobbed.

"It's ok love, it's ok," Edward soothed me. He kissed the top of my head and I tried to calm myself down. I knew it was silly for me to cry. I had chosen this life; I knew what I was getting myself into. It was just that Renee had unleashed an atom bomb onto my world. Crushing everything that I had thought solid, unbreakable. Never would I have imagined her having another child. I then realized that I was just feeling sorry for myself.

I should be happy that Renee was having a baby. She would never get to see me again and now she would have someone to fill in the gaping hole that I had left. She would have someone to love and take care of. She would be happy. Knowing that my mom was happy I was too. I may never get to meet this addition to my family. But I would love it all the same.

"I'm so sorry love," Edward murmured in my ear. My sobbing ended and I turned my gaze to meet his.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not," I sighed.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you,"

"It is. But at least now she will have someone to take my place,"

"No one could ever take your place Bella," he said gripping my hands in his.

"I know that no one will take my place. I guess what I'm trying to say is that this baby will fill the void that I have left behind," I explained. I knew that no one could take my place in my mother's heart, but this new baby would fill the gap I had left.

"You really amaze me Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"How?" I laughed. I hadn't done anything spectacular.

"You are the most selfless person I know. You aren't even worried that you'll never get to know your sister or brother. You're happy that Renee's happy," he explained.

"As long as she's happy then I am," I replied simply.

"Like I said, your amazing,"

"Edward…" I started to protest but he placed his finger on my lips to stop me. Removing it he replaced it with his lips. The kiss wasn't harsh as they sometimes were when we made love. It was sweet and soft.

Taking his lips from mine he kissed my forehead and then rested his head against mine.

"Edward, I love you," I sighed happily.

"I love you too Bella," The burning in the back of my throat was once again present and I knew it was time for a hunting trip.

"Edward, I need to hunt," I groaned.

"Ok," he replied. We stood from the bed and went to get ready. My head was slightly throbbing from what Renee had unleashed upon me. But getting out of the house and enjoying the air would help relieve my mind slightly. This made going hunting almost desirable. I still wasn't completely keen to the idea of taking animals in the manner in which we did. But, I had come to realize that it was best this way.

"Who will go with us?" I asked as I finished dressing. Edward had gone to downstairs to get a couple of his siblings to go along.

"Jasper and Alice," he replied.

"Emmett is still pouting?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. I giggled a little at this. Hand in hand we walked down stairs to join Alice and Jasper.

(A/N: I know this chapter isn't as action packed as some of the others. But I promise that it is an important part of this stories plot and maybe others to come! Renee has dumped a pretty big load on Bella, how will she handle it? Will she try to call Jacob? What surprises await her when she returns from hunting? Will poor Emmett ever stop pouting? Please review and let me know what you think! Again, I realize this chapter is as action packed as the others, but I promise it does serve a purpose!!)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The hunting trip went off without a hitch. Taking down a couple of deer we returned back to the log mansion. Renee's words still weighed heavily above me, but for now I would push them aside and try to get through this a day at a time.

"Bella, love," Edward smiled as we entered our bedroom.

"Yes?" I replied slyly. I knew what he was getting at. He was giving our bed sidelong glances and I was at the verge of giggling.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked taking my hand and leading me to the bed.

"Well of course," I sighed. His lips met mine. The kiss started out as sweet and innocent, but slowly we built upon it. Soon, it was urgent, speaking the yearning and desires we held within ourselves. Edward gently lifted me off my feet and cradling me, he put me on the center of our bed. The bed groaned horribly under us. Edward's lips froze on mine. Before we could register what had happened the bed's frame gave way and fell to the floor with a horrible crash.

"What the hell?" Edward asked as we stood up from our now broken bed and looked down at it. It was then we heard Emmett chuckling loudly from down the hall. He had gotten his revenge on us.

I should have been mad, should have been infuriated that he had ruined our new bed. But I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Edward looked at me for a moment and then he too joined in the laugh. We had broken our bed, well with some slight help from Emmett.

"I swear," Emmett cursed loudly. He obviously thought that we would be angered at his little prank. But to be honest, I found it down right hilarious. I was clutching at my sides I was laughing so hard. Edward pulled me into his arms and laughed with me.

"We broke our bed," I giggled as the laughter began to subside.

"Indeed," Edward chuckled before planting a kiss on my head.

"What are we going to do?" I asked looking at the mattress and bent frame that sat in the middle of our room.

"Get another one?" he suggested.

"I know that, I mean for now," I clarified.

"Oh, well, I guess we could just move the frame out of the way,"

"Let's get moving then," I laughed. Together we moved the twisted metal frame aside and repositioned the mattress.

We were lower to the ground but the mattress served its purpose fine. As I lay in Edward's arms I contemplated all that happened recently. My father had asked me to call my now sworn enemy. My crazy mother had given me the "great" news of her going to have a baby. I just didn't know how to deal with it. I wanted to be a part of their lives still, to be able to interact with them. How I yearned to get to meet my new sibling.

The beast inside me however would only be too happy for me to meet up with them. I inwardly shuttered at the thought of massacring my only "living" family. I would not risk their lives for my happiness. I would stay away from them.

"Love, what are you thinking?" Edward asked pulling me from my thoughts. My eyes met his as I sighed. I wasn't for sure if I felt like sharing this with him just yet. I didn't know how he would react.

"Of my family,"

"Renee and Charlie?" he asked.

"Yes," I clarified.

"What about them?" he asked rubbing his thumb across my hand.

"How I won't get to see them again,"

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he replied hurt present in his tone. I immediately locked my gaze with his. That wasn't what I was meaning, not was I implying.

"Edward, don't be sorry,"

"Bella, I took them away from you,"

"Edward, you didn't take them away from me. I took them away from me. But that doesn't matter, I'm happy with my decision,"

"Love, I know you're hurting. I can see it," he replied staring deeply into my eyes.

"Edward, of course I'm sad. My mother is going to have a baby and I'll never get to see it. My dad asked me to talk to who once was best friend but now is my sworn enemy, how could I not be sad?" I asked on the verge of sobbing.

"Bella, love, you could meet your brother or sister,"

"No," I replied shaking my head for emphasis. I was afraid of what I might accidently do to it. I couldn't risk hurting another human being, but my own flesh and blood? I had decided after I experienced my run in with the human that I would never allow myself to be close to my mother or father again. Even if I had gained some control, who was to say that it wouldn't accidently snap? That I would be able to keep it?

"Love, I know that you are worried about loosing control around them. Right now you would. Two months down the road you most likely would. But give it some time, say a year and you will have some control over the lust," he sighed heavily rubbing circles in the palm of my hand with this thumb.

"Edward, I just can't risk it,"

"Bella, trust me,"

"Edward, what if Charlie hugs me suddenly and before I know it I snap his neck?" I asked my voice frantic with the fear I felt.

"Bella calm down. When I first met you I could have easily taken you right then and there. The calling of your blood was driving me insane. All my hard work to abstain from drinking from humans was slowly crumbling beneath me. But there was more between us Bella. I didn't know it then, but I loved you from the beginning and deep down I don't think I would ever be able to take your life away from you. That feeling, love, it does wonderful things. It can tame the beast if you really want it too. That's how I was able to be around you Bella. That's how I could cope with you," he replied. If tears were able to flow from my eyes, they would have been flowing freely now. His words bore into my heart, I knew he was right. Love could do wonderful things; just looking at him I knew this was true. Love had brought us together; love had given him to me.

"I believe you Edward. I'm just so afraid of what could happen," I admitted.

"Trust me Bella, I will never let you harm some one and we will not go to see them until you are ready,"

"Edward, thank you," I replied as I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Any time love," he grinned.

"Edward," I said. I still had one thought plaguing my mind-Jacob Black. Though he hated me now and wanted no longer to see me living, I loved him. Not the same kind of love I held for Edward, no one in this world could make me feel the same as Edward did. But not only did I worry about Jacob, but for the effect he was having on his father and mine. I didn't need Charlie to worry over me. I needed him to be happy, that was the whole reasoning behind the wedding.

"Yes, love?"

"Could I possibly use your cell phone?" I asked.

"Of course, but why do you ask?" he replied handing me the silver flip phone.

"I need to make a call,"

"Bella, I will not stop you from calling him. But I advise you that I think it unwise,"

"Edward, as much as I currently despise what Jacob did, I don't hate him. I need to talk some since into him if possible," I sighed. A small pain was tearing at my heart when I spoke these words. I was worried that Edward would be furious with the thought that I was willing and had already forgiven Jake.

"I'll give you some privacy," he said as he got up from the bed. I nodded my head and pulling on some clothes he walked out of the room. I stared down nervously at the cell phone, anxious for what I was about to do.

I started to dial the number to realize that I no longer remembered it. The pain of this realization was drenched however when I found it in Edward's contact list. I selected the number and listened patiently as the phone connected and rang.

"Hello," Billy answered. I momentarily froze. What would I say to Jake?

**(A/N: Insomnia and procrastination brings you yet another chapter to read! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Of course I had to let Emmett get some revenge! Even if he didn't get the desired effect, he still on some level got his revenge, at least on Bella and Edward. Now that Bella has dec****ided that seeing her parents**** is at least an option. What lengths and measures will she go through to gain control? Most importantly, what will she say to Jake? How will their conversation turn out? What's in store for the future? Please review and tell me what you think of this ****chapter!! Oh, before I forget, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback. It keeps me going!)**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Hello," he repeated again in the phone. I was brought from my momentary haze and was able to think more clearly.

"Hello, Billy," I replied.

"Bella?" he grunted into the phone. He was obviously less than thrilled that I had called.

"Yes Billy, it's me,"

"What do you want?"He huffed.

"Could I talk to Jacob?"

"He's out," he grunted. I could tell he was about to hang up the phone when it was grabbed away from him.

"Hello," Jacob's voice came from the receiver. Again I was at a loss for words. What could I say to him? What did I want to say to him?

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake," I replied into the phone. I could hear his breathing catch at the realization of it being me on the other end of his phone.

"Jake, please, I need to speak to you," I said quickly fearing he would hang up the phone.

"I have nothing to say to you,"

"Jacob, don't be like that, we need to talk,"

"You're dead to me," he said coldly.

"JACOB BLACK! How dare you say that!" I screamed.

"How dare you! Calling here imposing the voice of an angel!" he yelled right back.

"Jacob can't you understand? It's still me," I replied anguish present in my tone. Why couldn't he except that it was still me.

"Don't you ever say that! You are not Bella, not my Bella,"

"Jacob, please listen to me. I'm still Bella. It's still me. Only my feeding habits have changed,"

"You're a fucking leech! You are not Bella," He retorted.

"You have to listen to me Jacob," I cried. Dry sobs overtook my body and I couldn't control myself. I was breaking down. Why couldn't he believe me? I was still Bella, the same ole me.

"I don't have to listen to anything," he growled. I could say nothing to this. Sobs ripped through my body as I tried desperately to gain composure.

"J-J-Jacob, p-p-pleassse listen," I cried.

"Fine, what the hell do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Just listen to what I have to say," I pleaded.

"Say it already!" he grumbled.

"Jake, I'm still me. I may be a vampire now, but I'm still me. If I had changed do you think I would have called off Emmett?"

"Whatever,"

"No Jake, not whatever. I'm still me and I still love you. I know that we can't be friends like we were before. I understand that. But can't we at least be civil? Can't you at least get over it and quit acting like I'm dead?"

"You are dead,"

"Maybe in your sense of the word I am. But Jacob I still exist, I'm still here," I sighed heavily. Maybe my heart stood still in my chest and maybe breathing was not necessary, but I still had emotions I was still present in this world.

"Your existence isn't right,"

"Jacob, I haven't harmed anyone. I don't wish to harm anyone. I am still me,"

"Bella, why did you do this?" he asked his voice cracking with emotion.

"When you love someone the way I love Edward you will understand. You will give up everything to be with them,"

"You could have had me,"

"Jake, I do love you, but not the same way. You were my best friend. That's how I loved you,"

"Bella, I could have made you happy," he replied I heard him crying.

"Not the same way Jacob. I know you don't understand, but Edward fulfills me,"

"I wanted to fulfill you Bella. I wanted you as mine,"

"Please understand Jacob, I only wanted you as a friend. I let things get too carried away," I replied trying to make him understand.

"I understand you marrying him. But why in the hell did you have to let him change you?"

"It's what I wanted,"

"Bella, you ruined everything," he groaned.

"What did I ruin Jake? I'm happy. I have everything I could ever ask for,"

"What about kids?" he asked his tone angry.

"I would like to have kids. But I really can't ask for anything else, Edward has made me happier than I have ever been,"

"But you could have been happy and had children with me Bella. You could have had everything,"

"No Jacob, I wouldn't have been happy. Maybe for a while, but I wouldn't be happy forever,"

"You don't know that,"

"Jake, Edward and I were meant to be. It's as simple as that. He and I were made for each other,"

"Bella we could have been happy," he tried to reason. I shook my head, even though he couldn't see it I needed to clear my mind. Would he never grasp that Edward and I were meant to be? That while I did love him on some level, that it would never measure up to the love that I held for Edward. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to move on with his life. I needed him to quit acting like I was dead.

"No Jake. We wouldn't have been. Please believe me,"

"Why did you call, to torture me?"

"No, I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone Jacob,"

"There's no one left for me,"

"Yes there is, you just aren't trying,"

"Bella, I don't want anyone else. You were the only person I have ever and will ever want,"

"You need to move on with your life Jacob. Some where out there is the perfect girl for you,"

"No,"

"Jacob, how do you know?"

"Because the girl I loved died and took all hopes of love with her,"

"Jake, I'm still alive. But even if I was unchanged there would not be a future for us. I am with Edward, and I don't regret my decisions,"

"Did you want to rip my heart out?"

"No Jacob, I want you to find love, just like I did. I want you to be happy and fulfilled in the way that I have,"

"What? You want me to be changed or something?" he laughed viciously.

"No. Very funny Jake. I want you to have someone like I have,"

"Bella, I don't want anyone but you,"

"Jake, I'm sorry. You just need to move on," I sighed. All I could do was talk to him and tell him that I didn't love him in that way. If he couldn't understand it, then it was his problem.

"But Bella…" he started.

"No buts Jake, you need to move on. And the reason for my call was to ask you to please stop acting like I'm dead, you're worrying Charlie,"

"I'm sorry Bella. But to me you're as good as dead,"

"Jake, I'm here for you when you need someone to talk to. But that's it. If you can except that I still exist that I'm not dead and that were just friends, you know where to find me," I replied.

"I think this should be goodbye," he said. His crying had stopped and I could hear the finality in his voice.

"If that's how you want it. Just know that I'm here if you ever need me," I sighed. I knew I should have severed the ties, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was my own personal sun in my darkest of days and if he needed me I would be there for him. Not the way he had been there for me, but if he needed someone to talk to, he could come to me.

"I'll try not to mope around Charlie," he replied.

"Thanks Jacob,"

"Yeah,"

"Bye," I sighed as I shut the phone. This was my official goodbye to Jake. I sat it down on the mattress and looked down at my hands. I couldn't help but thinking of how hot he would feel to my now cold skin. Edward then returned to the room and taking me in his arms I could no longer think of Jake. The moment our skin touched my thoughts were directed back to him-the one I was meant to be with.

"Are you ok love?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes,"

"How did you're conversation go?" he asked playing with a lock of my hair.

"Fine. I think he realizes that I'm still me. We've said our proper goodbyes though," I sighed. It hurt me to think that he would rather say goodbye to me forever than talk to me at all. Edward merely nodded his head to this and continued playing with my hair.

"Love,"

"Yes Edward?"

"I think we should start working with your power and exposing you to humans soon," he said taking my mind off Jake. I knew what he was doing and I was grateful.

"When should we start?" I asked.

"Well, in a month I think you should be ready to encounter them in small doses and at a distance," he replied.

"But how?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure yet," he admitted.

"Just don't let me harm anyone," I shuttered.

"Never," he replied.

"What about my power?" I asked.

"Well, we can start on that now if you'd like,"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Anything would be better than sitting around feeling sorry for Jacob.

"I'll go get Emmett," he chuckled as he got up from the mattress and walked down the hall. I was excited to see what my power really could do!

**(A/N: First of all I'd like to apologize for the cliffhanger on the last chapter! I admit that was a little mean on my behalf. (Sorry LionsLamb) Next I'd like to thank all the reviewers!**** I love getting reviews. T****hey give me the will to k****eep going! I know some of you don't like that I brought Jake back into the story, but I needed to give him a proper goodbye. Beating his ass and sending him on his way just didn't seem right. Now that things are semi-patched up between the two of them, will Jacob ever call Bella back, is this a goodbye?? How will Edward and Bella work to perfect her power? How will her first controlled contact with a human go? What's to come? As always please review! I love seeing what everyone has to say! I'm glad so many of you have commented. 115, that's really something!!)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Ok, Emmett when I give the signal you will charge at Bella," Edward instructed. We were standing in an opening in the forest not far from the house. Emmett was standing at the other end hunched over like a football player ready to charge the line.

"OK!" Emmett laughed. He was excited to put my powers to the test and I was even more excited to show him.

"Bella, I'm going to stand beside you in case Emmett gets through the barrier,"

"Ok," I laughed. I was positive that I wouldn't need him. The power had worked before, why wouldn't it work now?

"Alright Emmett," Edward called out to him. I watched as Emmett charged at us. I stuck out my hand as I had before and thought of keeping Edward and myself safe from him.

He was within a couple of yards of us when he hit my invisible shield and fell to the ground. Rubbing his head he sat up and glared at us.

"Good job love," Edward replied before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"It was nothing," I laughed. Emmett snarled and went back to the ready position. I knew he was not only trying to get through the barrier to show me that he could, but because he wanted to prove himself as well.

"Ready?" he yelled back at us. Edward nodded and Emmett charged once again at us. I watched as he barreled closer and closer. I stuck my arm out as he got within about five yards from us. A second later and within a few feet of us he fell to the ground, blocked by my invisible shield.

"Ouch," he growled as he stood up rubbing his behind. I giggled at his reaction. This only upset him further as he stalked back to his position. I didn't want to admit it to Edward, but I was beginning to feel weak. It was as if all my energy was being sucked away each time I produced the shield. This was going to have to be the last time.

"Ready love?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied as I nodded.

"Ok Emmett," As the words left his mouth Emmett once again ran towards us. A look of pure determination was spread across his face as he closed the distance between us. Sticking my hand out I waited for him to meet my shield. He was almost an arm's length away when he finally came in contact with it. He was knocked back but managed this time to keep himself standing.

I was weak. It took all the energy I had in me to focus on the situation. Not fully aware, my knees had given out from under me. Edward had caught me just before I made contact with the ground.

"Bella!" he exclaimed frantically as I rested my head against his chest.

"I'm ok." I sighed against his torso.

"Is she ok?" Emmett asked as he rushed to Edward's side.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"Bella, you are not fine,"

"Edward, I just got a little weak. It's nothing to worry about," I groaned.

"Nothing to worry about?" he asked a tone of anger in his voice. I noticed that he was packing me towards the forest.

"What are you doing?" I asked changing the subject. Emmett was following closely behind Edward, yet still giving us our "privacy".

"You need to feed," I was about to protest and tell him that I didn't need to when the burn ripped through my throat. Undoubtedly he was right. Groaning I nodded my head and allowed him to pack me through the woods.

"Edward,"

"Yes love?"

"I think we should keep working with my power,"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Edward, I need to learn how much I can take and maybe if I work on it enough I can control it enough to be able to use it more than just three times,"

"Bella, you can't even walk,"

"I can now, it just takes a while for the energy to regain itself," I replied. I remembered how I felt after the fight with Jake. I had been completely drained, but by the time we made it back to the mansion I was fine, the lost energy renewed.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes, you can put me down if you want," I replied. Gently he put me on my feet.

"See," I said as I took a few steps, "I'm fine,"

"Bella, it just doesn't make since,"

"What doesn't make since?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"Normally, if a power was draining, like yours seems to be, you would not gain back any energy until you fed,"

"And?" I asked not sure of where he was taking this. What did it matter as long as I was ok?

"So, where does the energy come from if it isn't from feeding?" he asked.

"Well I am thirsty," I groaned. The fire in the back of my throat was intensifying by the second.

"Yes, but you're able to walk now without having to feed first,"

"Edward, what are you getting at?" I asked growing slightly impatient as the blaze in the back of my throat grew exponentially.

"I'm not for sure, I need to talk to Carlisle," he replied a smug grin across his face.

"Well, let's go hunting first," I said grabbing his hand pulling him further into the forest. Emmett was chuckling behind us as I dragged Edward along.

Coming to a clearing, I spotted a herd of deer. Letting go of Edward's hand I ran up behind an unsuspecting doe and snapped its neck. Taking in the liquid, I tossed it aside and went to look for my next kill. I continued into the trees from the clearing and found yet another doe. Drinking it dry I felt the thirst subside to the normal burn.

I turned to see Edward leaning up against a tree, patiently waiting for me. I grinned sheepishly at what I knew he had witnessed. Taking my hand he led me back to the house, Emmett trailing close behind us.

"Would you like to speak to Carlisle with me?" he asked as we entered the house.

"Yes, seeing that it is about me," I replied. He chuckled a bit and led me to Carlisle's office. He tapped on the door waiting for Carlisle to acknowledge him.

"Come in,"

"Could we speak with you for a moment Carlisle?" Edward asked as we entered the office.

"Of course," he replied as he sat down some papers that he had been looking out.

"You know that we put Bella's power to the test today," Edward started.

"Yes, how did that go?" he asked.

"It worked out just fine; it just seems to drain her,"

"Yes, like it did when she first used it?"

"Yes, exactly. But I was wondering…" he started.

"She will be fine Edward," Carlisle. I felt like I was being talked about and was starting to feel awkward. Didn't they realize I was in the room?

"It's not that," he said.

"Well, what is it then?" Carlisle asked.

"You see, after using the power so many times she's completely drained, unable to walk even," Edward started.

"And?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you suggest?" Edward asked.

"That she feeds after she uses her power," Carlisle replied. He seemed to be slightly annoyed at Edward.

"Exactly, but the amazing thing is, the energy rebuilds itself,"

"What do you mean exactly?" Carlisle asked an interested tone now apparent in his voice.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. Bella, could you please explain it to him?" he asked. Nodding my head I started.

"It's like every shield produced drains all the energy I have. At a certain point it becomes overwhelming and I'm no longer able to do it. Like Edward said, I can't even walk I'm so weak. But after a few moments, I regain the energy. Well most of it," I told him.

"Without feeding?" he questioned.

"Yes, without feeding,"

"That is something,"

"I thought so too," Edward chuckled. What could be so funny?

"Do you have any ideas Edward?" he asked. I stood completely dumbfounded by what they were talking about.

"Well, this is a mere hypothesis, but I believe she gets some of her energy from me," he said. I took in a gasp. Was I draining energy from him? Had I been harming him without knowing it?

"I do believe so,"

"But how?" I stammered.

"Bella, I don't know if I am correct. But I think your shield works because of the love you feel," Carlisle started. I nodded my head in agreement. It was because I loved Edward so much that I first produced it, I only wanted to keep him safe.

"And by using the love you feel you are able to produce the shield. Love is what keeps you going Bella. It's the reason you exist. I might be mistaken, but when you use the shield you are using some of that love and it drains you. When you come in contact with Edward you immediately feel that love and the lost energy is able to replenish itself," he clarified. I stood with my mouth open. My shield worked because of love?

"That does make sense," Edward replied a huge grin was spread across his face.

"I do however think that you should test this. I could be wrong,"

"But how?" I asked.

"Instead of Edward taking you in his arms when you become weak he will leave you alone and see if the energy comes back," Carlisle replied.

"I don't know about that," Edward said. I knew he was only worried about my safety, but I wanted to test this out. It felt amazing knowing that my power possibly worked because of love.

"Edward, it's important that you test this. It could be crucial to future use of her power if it becomes necessary,"

"But what if she is too weak? What if I lose her?"

"Edward, I won't let it go that far," I promised.

"I'll be there if you need me Edward," Carlisle offered.

"Fine, we will try it out tomorrow," Edward gave in. I could see that he wasn't happy.

"Everything will be fine Edward," I sighed squeezing his hand as we returned to our room.

"I don't know Bella,"

"I do Edward, have faith in me," I knew he was just worried about my wellbeing. But honestly, he could be a little overprotective at times. I wanted to test this out. I wanted to see if Carlisle was right, did my power really work because of love?

"I have faith in you. I'm just afraid to lose you,"

"Don't fret. I won't let it get as bad as it was today,"

"I trust you," he sighed. We walked over to the mattress and gently plopped down on it. I could see the worry present in his eyes.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"I just hate to see you like that,"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like you were today,"

"What do you mean?" I asked as searching his eyes.

"Bella, when you were weak, when you had lost the energy, you looked like you did when I left," he explained.

"It's because the love had been sucked out of me," I sighed. I vaguely remembered how I felt when Edward had left. It was like all the life within me was gone. The feeling was reminiscent of the one I had today and when I was first changed.

"Is that what it feels like?" he asked his face twisted in horror.

"After I do it a few times,"

"Bella, maybe you shouldn't try it anymore,"

"Edward, I'll be fine. You're here with me and as long as you never leave me I'll be fine,"

"Bella, what if I don't get to you in time," he said. I rolled my eyes. He would be within an arms length of me and he was worried if he could get to me on time? Furthermore, this was merely a hypothesis, we weren't completely for sure if this was correct or not.

"Be reasonable Edward, you'll be a foot away from me," I laughed.

"Bella," he said his tone was serious. I could tell this was really taxing him.

"Please Edward. I really want to find out,"

"Fine, but I'm only giving you a couple of minutes at most to regain some of your strength," he replied with a tone of finality. I sighed knowing this was the best that I would get out of him. I just hoped that Carlisle was right.

**(A/N: This has been a rough week! With a zoology exam to study for I haven't really had time to update. But I've taken the horrid test and I have survived, but verily. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I thought I should put a twist to Bella's power. What do you think? Should her power be linked to the love she feels? Please review and let me know. Thanks to all reviewers. I love getting reviews and seeing what everyone has to say.)**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Excitedly, I stood in the clearing. Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett stood around me. In a few moments I would discover whether Carlisle's theory was correct. Edward eyed me warily as Emmett raced across the opening to ready himself. Carlisle remained close by Edward, just in case something went wrong.

"Love, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward." I sighed. I knew he wanted me to give in but I had to try it.

"Ok."

"Bella, please do not push yourself too far." Carlisle spoke up.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Ready, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Emmett called back.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm ready." I replied as I turned to face Emmett.

"Ok Emmett." I called out to him. A second later he was charging at me. Projecting my hand out in front of me, I waited patiently for him to come in contact with my shield.

Within approximately five yards he hit the invisible barrier, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. I was completely taken off guard when I heard Carlisle chuckle. I turned to look at him, not fully believing my ears. Carlisle always seemed so composed and professional. I hadn't expected this reaction from him.

"Oh, come on." Emmett groaned as he stood. The frustration was clearly pinned in his expression.

"Sorry Emmett." I laughed.

"Yeah, sure you are." he chuckled as he walked back across the clearing.

"Do you feel weak?" Carlisle asked as Emmett took his position.

"I wouldn't say weak. I can tell that I'm being drained." I replied. I chose my words carefully knowing that if Edward expected that I was the least bit tired, he would make us stop.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, eyeing me closely. I could tell that he was looking for any small sign of fatigue.

"I'm positive." I smiled.

"Are you ready or what?" Emmett called out impatiently. I turned my attention to him and nodded, signaling him to charge. Seeing my reaction, he started to run at me. I lifted my hand and concentrated on him hitting the shield.

He was a bit closer than the time before when he hit the invisible wall, knocking him back on the ground. I was beginning to feel the toll of using my power. I still had strength, though, and I was determined to use it at least four times. I wanted to get better each time, to be able to produce the shield more often.

"Bella, I think you've had enough for today." Edward said as he started to walk towards me.

"Edward, really, I'm fine." I laughed smiling at him brightly. I knew I was horrible at lying, but I needed to be convincing.

"Love, I can see that it's draining you," he said as he stopped just in front of me.

"Just two more times Edward."

"No Bella."

"I can take it, I promise." I replied looking up at him through my eyelashes. If lying didn't work, maybe flirting would.

"Bella, I can clearly see this is draining you." Carlisle said as he came to Edward's side.

"Please, just two more times."

"Why two more times?" Edward asked. His mouth had twisted into a hard line and I knew he was trying hard not to become angry.

"I want to see if I can do it."

"Bella, love you're already becoming weak."

"Edward, do you think I'd push myself too far?" I asked angrily. I couldn't understand why he couldn't trust me. I wouldn't let anything bad happen.

"Bella, I'm just afraid to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I'm right here."

"Love, please."

"Edward, let's try it one more time and then discuss the next time?" I suggested.

"Fine." he growled as Carlisle and he walked back to their original positions.

"Ok, Emmett." I yelled. I was facing him as he charged at me. Once again I held out my hand. He got much closer, around 5 feet, when he hit the shield and stumbled back. I was feeling horribly drained. It was as if the life had been sucked right out of me, as I would never be happy again.

I knew in a moment that I would have to put on a face for Edward. I had to convince him that I wasn't feeling as drained as I actually was. Just one more time and I would be happy.

"That's enough Bella." he said as he started towards me again.

"Just once more." I replied. I smiled brightly. On the inside I felt as if I was falling apart. It was if my world had been turned upside down and that I had nothing to live for. Yet Edward stood there before me, and I knew I had everything to live for.

"No."

"Edward, I'm fine. Just once more." I begged.

"Bella, you look horrible." Carlisle spoke.

"Thanks." I growled.

"I didn't mean it that way. You know you're weak."

"I admit that I'm a bit tired. But I can do it once more, I know I can." I replied confidently. I wasn't so convinced myself, though. I was tired.

"Bella, please don't do this again." Edward begged I could see his facial expression looked pained.

"Edward, love, I will be fine."

"I really think you should reconsider, Bella." Carlisle said in a professional tone.

"I've produced it four times before." I replied reminding them of the first time my power had been used.

"Yes, but..," Edward started.

"No buts, just once more and I will stop."

"Fine." he growled. He returned to Carlisle's side. He was clearly fuming.

"Emmett." I called out. He ran towards me. I held my hand out, but I found it was shaking slightly. This was a bad idea. I knew instantly that I made a mistake even before Emmett hit the shield.

The moment he came in contact with the shield, I fell to the ground, unable to take the last blow. All hope, all the life within me was gone. The world around me went black. I could neither hear nor see. It was as if I sank into a never-ending abyss. Had I pushed it too far? Was I dead?

**(A/N: Sorry so long an update! It's been a tough week with exams and upcoming exams. But I did manage to finish this chapter. I realize that I have left off at a HUGE cliffhanger and I apologize! Building suspense is fun though! Is Bella dead? Did she push herself too far? What will the next chapter bring? What do you think? Review and let me know! Oh, before I forget, I'd just like to say a special thanks to my beta xedwardxloverx!)**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

_BPOV_

Darkness had washed over my body, seemingly pulling me into a never-ending abyss. Struggling with everything in me, I tried desperately to regain consciousness. My thoughts were all I had to console me. I had pushed myself too far. Was this what it was like to die? To forever think and know but to never act? I wanted to cry; I wanted to scream; but more than anything, I wanted to see Edward. I had let him down. I had hurt the one person I could never live without. I had deceived him. For all eternity I would be filled with guilt, knowing I had lied to him, knowing that if I had listened to his words, I could be with him that very moment. Now what?

_EPOV_

It was if I had been knocked in the chest. My heart, long dead, pained in my chest as I saw her hit the ground. Why hadn't I tried harder to stop her? Why did I let her push herself too far? Running to her, I wrapped her in my arms. What had I let her do? What had I let happen?

"Bella! Bella, love, please wake up!" I cried as I held her closely to me.

"Edward, please let me see her." Carlisle said as he kneeled beside me.

"Is she alive?" I asked loosening my grip on her.

"I don't know." he replied, shaking his head. Looking up at him I saw worry pinned in his expression.

"Emmett, go get everyone." Carlisle spoke. Emmett was standing at a distance, completely still in what I imagine was shock.

"Bella, love, you can't die, not now, not after all that's happened. I won't let you die. You have to live." I sobbed as I rocked her against me. She had to live. She couldn't die. We had been through so much, she couldn't perish now

"Edward, I think she's…," Carlisle started.

_BPOV_

I could hear a muffling sound in the distance. It was as if someone was holding a paper bag next to my ear and rubbing it together. I focused on this sound. Maybe if I could make it out I could figure out where I was. The feeling of hopelessness that had taken over my body while using the shield seemed to be subsiding. A feeling of warmth was spreading throughout my body. I couldn't figure out what was happening. I just knew that it was better than feeling the numb, hopeless feeling that had overtaken me.

_EPOV_

"Love, please." I sobbed again. Her body was lying limp in my arms. How could I have let her push herself this far? Carlisle rested his hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me. How could I be comforted when Bella was seemingly dead?

"Bella…Bella." I cried again. Carlisle gripped my shoulder and I turned my attention to him. He shook his head gravely and I knew there was little to no hope.

"Edward!" Alice said dropping to her knees in front of me. Her expression was pained as she looked at Bella.

"She's gone." I cried. I knew by Alice's expression that she was. My love, my heart, the whole reason for my existence was gone, just like that. I thought of all the times we had spent together. I reflected on the special moments as man and wife that we had together, and it both warmed my heart and tore it to shreds at the same time. My everything was gone, completely gone.

"Edward, I don't think she is." Jasper said resting a hand on Alice. Esme and Rosalie had also joined us, as well as Emmett.

"What do you mean?" I asked frantically. I looked down at my angel and could see no life. She appeared to be a corpse.

"I can feel her emotions." he replied.

_BPOV_

The muffling had gotten louder. The feeling of warmth was burning through my body. I couldn't understand what was going on. It was as if I was in a state of suspension. Like I had been falling before, and now I was stuck. I didn't know what to do. The guilt of possibly dying and leaving Edward alone was filling my body. How could I do this to him?

_EPOV_

"You can really feel her Jazz?" Alice exclaimed loudly. She was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, and right now she is feeling guilty." he replied.

"Bella, love, please, just come back to me." I whispered in her ear. I kissed her cheek lightly. At that moment I could swear that I saw her eye lids flutter.

"Oh, Bella." Esme cried as she wrapped her arms around the both of us.

"I have an idea." Carlisle replied as he wrapped his arms around the three of us.

"That's perfect!" Alice exclaimed. In that instant I saw the vision she had. All of us were hugging with Bella in the middle. Jasper was amplifying the love we all held for her, and then I saw Bella move.

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed feeling hope for the first time since she hit the ground.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, could you please hug her?" Carlisle asked keeping his arms held around us.

"Yes." they said in what appeared to be a rehearsed unison. Their arms were immediately around us. Jasper was literally spreading the love around as he amplified the emotions we all felt. I could hear their thoughts echoing in my own head as each of them pled for Bella to come back to us.

"Bella, I love you." I whispered in her ear.

_BPOV_

I realized that the muffling sound was talking. It wasn't just anyone talking, either. It was Edward.

"Bella, I love you." he spoke. The warmness that was currently filling my body felt as if it would spill over. I knew then that what I was feeling was love. It was love that was taking over, it was love that was keeping me from falling any further. Love saved me.

"Bella, dear, please do not leave us." Esme spoke next. Another feeling of warmth swept over me. It was unlike Edward's. It wasn't as intense, but it was there all the same.

"Bella! You are my sister, I love you." Alice chimed in next.

"Bella, you're my daughter, you know I love you." Carlisle spoke.

"Please don't die pipsqueak, I love you." Emmett sobbed. I knew then that he was holding himself accountable for what had happened. It was entirely my fault.

"None of that Bella, we love you and we understand you make mistakes." Jasper spoke. He must be feeling my emotions and the guilt that was riding heavily on me.

"Listen to him Bella, we love you." Rosalie spoke. Her words shocked me. She never had really expressed that she loved me. But I could feel she loved me just as much as the rest. The warm feeing spread throughout me quickly and I felt myself falling. Not in the same manner as before, it felt as if I had a destination.

_EPOV_

"Look!" Emmett boomed as Bella's eyelids fluttered.

"Love, can you hear me?" I asked looking down at her.

"Don't worry, Edward, she will open her eyes in approximately one minute and twenty seven seconds." Alice chirped. I smiled knowing that she hadn't left me. I couldn't have lived without her.

"Emmett, do you think you could get a deer in case she is thirsty?" I asked.

"Sure!" he exclaimed as he released his hold on us and ran into the woods.

"How did this happen?" Esme asked.

"She pushed herself too far." Carlisle replied. Esme nodded and turned her attention back to Bella.

"Bella, dear, please wake up," Esme whispered looking at Bella.

"Can you hear them Bella? They all love you." I whispered in her ear.

_BPOV_

I didn't know the meaning of being hit by a ton of bricks until I descended from wherever I had been. I heaved loudly as I sucked in a deep breath. At that moment every sense came flooding back to me, momentarily taking me off guard.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed as my eyes flew open with the impact. I took in another, less forceful breath, and tried to talk.

"Edward." I sobbed. He looked extremely haggard.

"Bella." he sobbed placing frantic kisses on my face. I noticed that I wasn't only in his arms, but in the arms of all my family members, excluding Emmett. I immediately became worried by his absence. What had he done? Where was he?

"Where's Emmett?" I asked frantically.

"He went to get a deer in case you needed it." Alice replied. A feeling of relief washed over me as I realized that everything was okay.

"I'm so sorry Edward, everybody." I cried burying my face in Edward's chest.

"It's okay, Bella, I'm just glad you're alright." he replied hugging me tightly against him.

"We all are." Esme sighed, relieved I was alright.

"Maybe we should leave them alone?" Alice chimed in.

"What about Emmett?" I asked. He still hadn't showed up.

"He'll be here in a couple seconds." Alice replied.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asked. I pulled away and looked up at him. Surprisingly I wasn't. My throat burned no more than the usual dull scratch that would forever remind me of what I was.

"No." I sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me concern present in his expression.

"Yes."

"We will see you back at the house." Alice said, as everyone released their hold on us and left the clearing.

"Bella, love, why did you do that?" he asked when they were out of sight.

"I thought I could." I replied. It was no excuse. I knew I was getting weak and that I should have stopped. He started at me coldly for a minute. I could see the anger growing in his eyes.

"Bella, I almost lost you."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just stop?" he growled.

"I don't know. I was being stupid." I replied. I couldn't look him in the eye. I moved my gaze to the ground. The silence built around us.

"Love, promise me you won't ever do it again." he said finally.

"I can't promise that I will never produce my shield again." I replied. What if someone attacked me? What if it was necessary to use it?

"I'm not saying to promise that. I'm asking you to promise me that you'll never let it go this far again. That you will stop." he replied.

"I promise."

"Bella." he said after a few moments of silence. "I thought you were gone."

"I thought I was too." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. A look of fear spread across his face at my admittance.

"I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. It was as if I was falling in an abyss and all I had to comfort me were my thoughts. I heard a muffling sound after a while, and this warm feeling took over me."

"A warm feeling?"

"Yes, a warm feeling, I believe that it was love." I sighed. I didn't want to go any further. I didn't want to tell him that I thought I had actually died, that their love had brought me back.

"It was." he replied confidently.

"Edward, I'm sorry for letting it go that far."

"I'm just glad you came back to me, love. But don't ever do that again!" he replied.

"I won't!" I replied.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, remembering that he was supposed to show up.

"Alice informed him that you didn't need the deer and he went home."

"Okay." I sighed. I really wanted to apologize to him, too.

"Bella." Edward said bring me from my thoughts. I gazed at him for a few moments, his eyes were burning intensely.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to our cabin." he replied grinning wickedly.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. I wasn't ready to face the rest of the family. I also felt like Edward and I had more to talk about. Not to mention I knew that glint in his eye, I knew what he wanted and I had to admit that I wanted it as well. He stood up, keeping me in his arms, and ran at full speed in the direction of the cabin, grinning mischievously the whole way.

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait. First I'd just like to say this chapter is dedicated to my friend SHANNON (a.k.a shanbug07) thanks for getting the sandwich for me, I owe you a million lol. But as promised, I dedicated this to you! I hope the suspense didn't kill anyone! Of course I wouldn't kill off Bella! That would just be cruel! Now that they know the extent of her power and how potentially dangerous it can be, how will it effect her? Will she be more cautious using it and has she learned her limit? What does Edward have to talk about? What's to come?? Review and let me know how you liked this chapter! I'm not for sure if I did Edward justice and would like to know your thoughts! Thanks go out once again to my wonderful beta xedwardxloverx!) **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

As the cabin came into the view, I noticed someone leaning against it.

"Edward?" I asked confused. 

"It's just Carlisle."

"Oh, ok," I replied still as dumbfounded as before. I hadn't expected company.

"He just needs to speak with us for a few moments."

"Ok," I sighed. It wasn't like Carlisle to go out of his way to talk to us like this. Something must have been wrong.

As we neared the cabin, Edward came to a stop.

"Are you able to walk?"

"Yes," I replied. I felt as if my strength had returned and was sure that I would be able to walk to the cabin on my own.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I sighed, a bit impatiently. Slowly and carefully, he placed me on my feet. I took a few steps to show him that I was able.

"Alright," he replied as he nodded. Hand in hand we walked quickly to the cabin. If my heart could still beat it would be thundering in my chest.

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle acknowledged us as we came to a stop a couple of feet in front of him.

"Carlisle," Edward nodded.

"Is something wrong?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"No. Not at all," he replied.

"He's here to speak to us about your experience." 

"Oh." 

"Bella, I'm sure you understand that vampires are supposed to be indestructible."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, what concerns me is that you were seemingly dead after the incident."

"I thought I was dead," I admitted.

"Seeing that you are now one of us, that really should not have happened."

"I guess I'm odd even as a vampire," I sighed. 

"No, not necessarily. I think I may have a logical theory."

"That does make sense," Edward replied.

"What makes sense?" I asked a bit annoyed at their silent exchange.

"I think that maybe you're mind is trying to protect you, and when the pain of having all the love sucked out of you took over, your mind responded and your body shut down."

"A coma," Edward simplified.

"A coma?" I asked confused. 

"Yes, well sort of. You were just kind of trapped inside your own mind, unable to deal with the feelings of hopelessness that had taken over after using your shield."

"So, basically I shut down."

"Yes, as a way of protecting yourself."

"Thanks Carlisle," Edward replied. I looked at Edward in confusion as Carlisle nodded and left.

"What?" I managed to say after a few moments of silence.

"Let's go inside and talk about it," Edward said as he pulled out the brass key and unlocked the door. Walking through the entrance he pulled me to the sitting area, closing the door behind us. 

Sitting down on the sofa he took both my hands in his and gazed at me silently for a few moments. I stared back at him, looking at how tired he seemed to be. His eyes were an ocher color and I knew he would need to feed in the next couple of days.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you are confused as to what just happened."

"Of course," I sighed. I always seemed to be missing out on something. 

"Carlisle's main purpose of coming here was to comfort me on some level."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I had almost lost you. Thinking that there is a possibility that you can die even as vampire is frightening, love." 

"How is what Carlisle had to say comforting to you?"

"Knowing that it was a coma-like state and not death that we pulled you from makes it a bit easier to accept."

"Accept what, exactly?"

"Bella, it is really hard to image almost losing you. I felt as if I failed in the promise I made to always keep you safe." 

"Edward, please don't think like that. I'm fine. We are both fine," I replied.

"I know, but I feel like I should have stopped it before it got that far."

"I was being stubborn and ignorant."

"No, I was completely ignorant when I allowed you to push yourself further."

"Edward, I would have done it anyway. I was the ignorant one."

"No love, I could see that you were tired and yet I let you continue."

"Believe me when I say I would have done it anyway. I was trying to prove myself, and I let it go too far. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"Love, I was afraid that I had lost you forever."

"I was afraid that I had left you."

"Bella, what were you trying to prove?" he asked. Looking down at our hands I contemplated how to explain to him the reasoning behind my actions.

"That I'm strong. That I'm able to take care of us."

"What do you mean?"

"That with my power we have nothing to worry about."

"Love, I'm not worried about anything except your wellbeing."

"Edward, you've been keeping me safe and coming to my rescue for two years now, and I just want to be able to do the same for you."

"Silly Bella, do you honestly think that I need rescuing?" he laughed. I stared at him seriously for a few moments. Did he not understand that I just wanted to keep us safe?

"No, I don't think you need rescuing. But if ever we do have to fight I like the thought of being able to keep us safe."

"Bella, your shield would be very useful during a fight. But it could also be harmful if you used it too many times."

"I understand that now. I know there is a limit to how many times it can be produced safely."

"Bella, thinking that I lost you has made me realize even more how much I couldn't live without you."

"You don't ever have to, Edward."

"I know," he replied smiling. He took his right hand from mine and gently caressed my cheek.

"I love you Edward. I promise you that I will never do that again," I said as he traced my jaw line with is thumb.

"I love you Bella," he sighed as his thumb came to a stop on my chin. I looked into his eyes and I smiled brightly at what I saw. Gently he placed his lips on mine. Taking my free hand I placed it on his neck and pulled him even closer to me. Our lips worked together to express how much we loved one another. The kiss started out gentle and soft but quickly it turned urgent and heated. We battled for dominance as the kiss continued.

Edward broke the kiss first. Taking a few unnecessary breathes I became woozy as I took in his scent. I was instantly dazzled. Standing from the couch, he carefully picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. 

Gentle as always, Edward placed me in the center of the bed. A moment later he was carefully perched above me. I gazed into his eyes for moment before our lips met again. I yearned for his every touch as his hand caressed up and down my arm, sending shivers up and down my spine.

His lips departed from mine and found their way to my neck. Kissing around my collar, he gently started to tug at the hemline of my shirt. Helping him, I put my hands above my head and lifted my torso off the bed. Pulling the clothing off of me, he tossed it aside. He pulled off his own shirt and placed his lips once again against mine. 

My hands trailed up and down his muscular chest as we continued. His hand wound in my hair as he pulled us even closer together.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered in my ear before gently nibbling on my lobe.

"I love you too," I replied as he started trail kisses down my neck. His lips continued to trail onto my chest and further down my abdomen until he reached the line of my pants. Quickly he unbuttoned my pants and, leveraging my hips, he pulled them off me. My hands found his belt and I unfastened it, and slowly he pulled it off, as well as his pants. Only our underwear separated the two of us.

Pulling me closely against him, his hand snaked around my back and unfastened my bra. Tossing it aside he then tugged off my panties. His breathing hitched as he eyed my nude form. If I could have blushed, I would be now as he eyed me, almost hungrily. Taking his lack of concentration into account, I tugged off his underwear. Noticing what I was doing, he helped my plight by tugging them the rest of the way off. Nothing separated us now. It was just the two of us.

His lips assaulted my breasts and I moaned in ecstasy at the warm feeling that was starting to consume me. I felt him smile against me as he continued his torture. His lips descended lower and only stopped when he came to my belly button.

"Edward," I groaned. I wanted him. I needed him. I wanted to let him know how sorry I was for what I had done earlier, and to show him how much I loved him.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear as he trailed kisses up and down my neck. Gently he kissed my chin, and then his lips found mine. He pressed himself closely to me as our lips battled together.

"Bella, I love you," he sighed pulling momentarily back to look into my eyes.

"I love you too," I replied as I placed my hands on either side of his face, searching his eyes. I found a burning desire and love that I knew was only present because of me. I'm sure as he searched mine he found the same feelings reflected in my eyes. I was his, and only his. Gently he parted my hips and pushed himself into me. I moaned loudly as I felt him. He groaned loudly as he slowly thrust.

My finger nails dug into his back as he pushed further and faster. Pleasure built quickly as he continued. I groaned loudly as I felt myself reaching the top of the ecstasy. Edward was inwardly growling as he began to tense up. I was beyond reasoning and words as I felt myself begin to quake. Edward pushed a few more times before he thrust one last powerful time. 

Pulling himself from me, he pulled me into his arms. I was trembling as I rested my head against him. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and slowly I regained composure. Sighing loudly, I started to rub my hand against his chest.

"I love you Edward," I said finally. I looked up at him to see he had his eyes closed.

"I love you too," he replied opening his eyes. A sly grin crossed his face as he gazed down at me.

"Edward, what do we do now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with the rest of our lives."

"We can do anything you want, love."

"Can we just stay here?" I asked laughing. I would like nothing more than to stay in Edward's arms forever.

"If you want," he chuckled. Giggling, I snuggled closely to his chest. I slowly pondered what life was going to be like. I thought of all the traveling we could do after I had gained some control. I even thought of seeing Charlie and Renee again. But at this moment, I thought to myself, I was content lying in Edward's arms, just waiting for forever to end. 

**(A/N: I apologize for taking so long update. A lot has happened this last week and it has been rough to say the least. But fortunately, I was able to hammer out this last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this piece as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This is the last chapter of this story. But never fear I do have a sequel in the works- Forever Interrupted. Check it out if you'd like to find out what lays ahead for Bella and Edward in my fan fiction. It should be posted soon, I just have to get it reviewed by my beta and posted. So, tell me what you think. Was this a sufficient ending to this piece? Would you like to see a sequel? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. And of course thanks to my beta-xedwardxloverx!)**


	42. Not a Chapter

Yep, this is a dreaded authors note lol.

But to those of you who are interested I'm posting my sequel entitled Forever Interrupted. So, check it out! I hope I don't disappoint, please review and tell me what you think of it! 

**I'd also like to take this time to thank all my readers and reviewers. You guys make my day! I love absolutely love getting reviews!**

**That's all I have to say. See, it wasn't that bad after all, huh? **

**Thanks For Your Time,**

**Stephanie (a.k.a. TwilightFan4Life)**


End file.
